Porcelain Cement
by Green-eyesx
Summary: Bella has a perfect life but her porcelain facade is covered in hairline fractures. Edward is from the wrong side of town and hard as cement, but his foundations are about to crumble. Watch them meet and make or break each other. Extended summary within.
1. Chapter 1: She

**A/N: Hello everybody! So i've been meaning to write something for a while now and after a little push (thank you Oriana da la Rose - go read her stuff, it's great!) i've decided to just go for it :) Hope you all enjoy my little story.**

**Extended summary: From afar Bella is a porcelain doll. Perfect family, perfect grades, perfect boyfriend. Look closer and her porcelain is covered in hairline fractures. Brooding Edward is hard as cement and from the wrong side of town. However, his foundations are made of sand and about to tumble down. Read on as the unlikely pair meet and either make or break each other. B/E, A/J, some R/Em. Adult themes, lemons, romance and drama.**

**Disclaimer: I guess this is where I tell everyone that I own absolutely nothing I write. Obviously I am not Stephenie Meyer, so anything Twilight related isn't mine. Anything else anyone might recognise is clearly not mine either. Thanks :)**

Chapter 1: She

"Bella, we've been through this a hundred times. You're going and that's the end of it. Now quit whining and put your dress on, for god's sake!"

Ah, my ever sensitive and loving mother. I watched as she leafed through my expansive wardrobe and found the dress in question. It was beautiful – no denying it. It was also ridiculously over-priced and not my style at all. Those latter two attributes made it perfect in my mother's book. She flung it on my bed and flounced out of the room with the hope that I'd be spurred into some sort of action. I gave her the finger as her figure retreated and turned my attention to the situation at hand. I was supposed to be attending yet another function, or ball, or dance, or whatever it was they were calling it this day of the week. Tonight was supposedly a big deal because it was the final soiree of the summer before us kids were sent back to school and the grownups had to return from their summer hideouts in whichever part of the world they had disappeared to. However, I could guarantee you that it would be no different from every other event I had been forced to attend over the summer; or my entire life for that matter. I would spend the night with a fake smile plastered on my face, cringing at the sight of my mother trying to network and make important friends, before finding a suitable chance to slip away for a cigarette and take a swift chug of whatever liquor I found in my purse for that evening.

I sighed to myself and picked up the scrap of silk lying on my comforter. At least tonight I'd have the company of my best friend Alice. She'd been sunning herself in Florida for the majority of summer and had only returned a few days ago. She made these functions almost bearable because she was always ready to sit in a corner with me and laugh at all the ridiculous socialites trying to snare an eligible male and our ongoing bet as to the hair colour of which ever pretty young thing would be on the arm of local entrepreneur Aro Volturi was always entertaining. Tonight I was betting on a blonde; she reckoned a red-head.

However, even Alice grated on my nerves at times. Don't get me wrong, I loved her more than anyone in the world (except maybe my Dad) but she had been sucked into our world at an early age and my cynicism of the superficial people that surrounded us was almost totally lost on her. Yeah, she found it amusing to watch the try-hards like Lauren and Jessica as they threw themselves at whatever man candy was present but then when the night was over and one of them invited us to their beach house for an after-party she would be all for it and chatting away to them like they were old friends, which in a way I guess they were. I mean we had all known each other since we were born. Whatever. All I know is that Alice, as lovely as she was, cared entirely too much about what the wrong people thought of her and entirely too little about what the right people thought. What I mean is Alice was just like the rest of them to an extent. Appearances mattered and needed to be upheld. She pretended that she didn't care what anyone thought but if that was the case she would have sucked it up and admitted that she had a thing for Jasper Hale a _long_ time ago. As it stands she continues to do a ridiculous dance around the issue and adamantly refuses to accept she harbours anything for Rosalie's dysfunctional twin.

I finally pulled my dress on and searched for my shoes. I found them sitting in their box look all pretty and new and expensive. I had mastered the art of walking in stilettos many years ago now but it didn't mean I had to like it – a sentiment I expressed to my mother (and Alice for that matter) whenever I was forced into the bloody uncomfortable death-traps. I slipped them on and looked into the mirror; cringing at what I saw. To anybody else I looked practically perfect. My long chestnut coloured hair was cut and styled perfectly thanks to my Mother's obsession with the salon. I was wearing a beautiful sapphire coloured silk dress with matching shoes that most girls would die for. My make up was elegant and sophisticated, making my pale skin glow and my brown eyes stand out. On my wrist rested a dainty diamond bracelet that probably cost more than most people's yearly salary. But none of it mattered to me. I had no interest in any of these things. Of course I was grateful for what I had, I realised that many people in the world lived awful lives. But to me, well I wouldn't care if I had none of these things and just lived in the everyday world – in fact I would relish that. I would love to wake up in the morning and not worry about what I had to wear. I would love to go downstairs and see my mother cooking breakfast while my father sat at the table with a cup of coffee. I would love to be able to go to college wherever I wanted. Marry whoever I wanted. Live where I wanted. But I knew that none of that could happen. Instead I had to wake up and dress immaculately in order to appease my mother and her endless demands. If I went downstairs at 8 o'clock I would find our maid cooking and my father already at the office. Harvard was the college chosen for me to attend and I would bet that my mother and Mrs Newton were already planning my wedding to Mike, my boyfriend of the last two years.

The entire situation just made me want to scream in frustration and nobody could understand why. Everybody around envied me. I was Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan (the perfect couple), girlfriend of Mike Newton (the perfect "all American boy"), I had more money than most people would ever see in their lives, I got perfect grades and to a typical outsider it looked like my life was all mapped out. I would go to Harvard (as was traditional for a Swan), I would major in something business related that I would never really need because as soon as I graduated I would marry Mike and he would take over his Father's business and have more than enough to support us. I would then be expected to pop out his heirs and live as a happy housewife, shopping and lunching every day and perhaps planning some charity galas to keep myself busy. God, the thought was so depressing it made me feel like chucking myself off the balcony. I didn't want _any_ of that. I didn't want to go to Harvard; I wanted to go to Dartmouth. I didn't want to take business; I wanted to study English Literature. I didn't want to become a kept woman and answer to my husband for the rest of my life. I wanted to write. I wanted to travel. I wanted to _do something_ with my life. But I had no idea how to achieve any of this. Every time I broached the subject my mother told me to "stop being so ridiculous" and although my Dad was sympathetic he was scared shitless of my mother and would say whatever he needed to for an easy life.

Fuck I needed a cigarette. Whenever I started thinking about my life it just stressed me out. I was about to start my senior year and I was determined to find a way out of this situation. I didn't know how but I would. My parents would just have to deal. The worst case scenario would be them cutting me off and refusing to support me but I'm sure I had enough money in my account to get by and if needs be I could get a job to support me during college. I wasn't afraid of hard work; I'd just never had a reason to do it before. I stepped onto my balcony and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. Ah, this was something I didn't miss about Alice's absence. She didn't approve of my habit but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. At home my balcony was the only place I could smoke (didn't want the parents finding out) but unfortunately Alice was my closest neighbour and my balcony had a view into her sprawling drive-way. Now she was home I'd have to be more careful again. Just as I was thinking this Carlisle's black Mercedes made its way through the front gates of their drive.

"Shit."

I tried to smoke my cigarette as quickly as I could before I was spotted. Yeah you'd have to strain to see me properly but if he caught me smoking (yet again) _Dr _Cullen would not be happy. Just as I was getting ready to stub my cigarette out the passenger door of the car opened. I thought this was odd because I knew for a fact Esme, Emmett and Alice were all in. I strained to see who Carlisle was bringing home and caught my first glimpse of him.

A long leg extended from the car as he unfolded himself into the humid air. He was tall, very tall. That much I could see. He also had the strangest bronze coloured hair I had ever seen and he was dressed simply in a black tee, black jeans and converse. I don't know what it was but I was immediately intrigued by this stranger.

"C'mon...turn around." I willed him, from my not-so-great hiding place on my balcony.

It was as if he heard, or sensed my need for him to comply. He turned immediately and looked straight up at me. I looked directly into his eyes and even from my spot I could see they were a startling jade colour. I couldn't look away. I don't know why or how but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from this man. No, boy? I don't know. He looked about my age but I couldn't stop staring.

I was knocked out of my reverie by the shrill ringing of my cell phone. I jumped at the unexpected noise and the magic between me and the green-eyed mystery was broken. I turned inside to grab my cell and when I looked back he was gone. I didn't even look at the caller I.D as I answered my phone and lifted it to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice sounded oddly irritated.

"_Babe? Where are you? The party started like half an hour ago, everyone is asking for you._" Mike. The supposed "love of my life".

"Sorry, I got side-tracked. I'm on my way. Is Alice there yet?" Please let her be there, please let her be there. I needed to interrogate her immediately.

"_Nah, nobody knows where she is either. I thought that she'd be with y- OH HEY! DUDE! TYLER! SUP? Yeah, we thought she was with you. Anyway, hurry up I've been waiting for you. Love you, bye._" He hung up without even waiting for me to answer.

Typical. Mike meant well but he was just so...self-involved. Yeah that was the right way to put it. He thought he was the big guy on campus – sort of thing. He had the girlfriend, the family and the captaincy of the football team. He also had his little band of followers that liked to kiss his ass whenever he needed a little ego boost. Lauren and Jessica were at the top of that list. If I cared more I'd probably hate them.

I grabbed my purse and slung my phone in it. Cringing when I heard it clang against the flask I had hidden in there. I wandered downstairs in search of my family and saw my Mother waiting impatiently in the foyer of our stupidly large house while my Father tried to put his cufflinks on. I plastered the smile on my face and prepared myself for another night of torture.

* * *

I had done my obligatory rounds. Smiling and shaking hands with various business men I had never heard of. I spotted Rosalie looking stunning, as per, and spoke to her for a while. She was my favourite other person besides Alice. She did well in this world but didn't take any shit from anyone. I saw Lauren try to put her down once – it was not pretty. If I was ever in a fight with someone I'd want Rosalie on team. I also saw Jasper lurking in a corner somewhere, looking like his typical brooding, socially awkward self. We shared a smile when our eyes met, we understood each other. He didn't want to be here (but as a Hale and brother of Rosalie he had no choice) and neither did I. Jasper was the only person around here who honestly didn't give a fuck. I mean I didn't like these people but I didn't want to piss off my parents _too_ much and I put up with most of the others for an easy life. Jasper honestly didn't care. I don't even know why the Hales made him come to these things. He showed clear contempt for everyone that subscribed to this fake, money oriented world. Yeah I get that his parents wanted a show of unity to the world but surely bringing him to these things did more harm than good?

I continued my search for Alice. Where the fuck was she?! She lived for these bloody things. Any excuse to show off her newest dress and Alice was there. I was ready to give up my attempt when I saw her walk through the door with her hulk of a big brother with her. Ha. Those two honestly were so comical together. She was the tiniest person I'd ever met (no exaggeration – the only people smaller than her were either children or dwarfs) and Emmett was one of the biggest. 6ft5" at least and that dude had muscles on his muscles.

"Sup, Swan? Seen Rose about?" Emmett asked, his eyes already sweeping the large dance floor.

"Yeah, she's here. I think I saw her over at the bar with Chelsea last time I looked." Emmett was already walking away; he and Rose were almost nauseating in their love for each other. "And where the hell have you been Cullen?! Do you have any idea how fucking bored I've been waiting for you to turn up? I was almost ready to go and talk to Jessica – that's how bored I was!"

"Bella. My dad has actually gone mad. Like literally fucking lost it this time." She looked at me with wide eyes and I was slightly freaked out by her expression.

"Alice...?"

"I'm not talking about it here, people are probably listening. Come on, we'll go outside. I'll even let you have a smoke, that's how freaked out I am right now." When Alice Cullen tells you she doesn't care if you smoke you know some serious shit has gone done. I started to wonder what the hell Daddy Cullen had done when she grabbed me and started dragging me outside.

"So basically we were waiting for my Dad to come home from his shift at the hospital today, nothing strange there, all perfectly normal. And then it started getting later so we just assumed there was some sort of crisis or you know, medical disaster or something. I mean he's late all the time! So who were we to think he was going to drop some bomb on us today!" She was starting to ramble and was getting screechy. I nodded at her as I lit up and took a drag.

"Anyway, he finally rolls on home at like 9 o'clock and he's brought someone with him!" Ah, everything now makes sense.

"Oh! That's who that was! I wondered why your Dad was bringing random guys home." I winked at her, trying to lighten her mood because she was getting slightly hysterical and it was freaking me out just a little.

"Bella! This isn't funny! How would you feel if your Dad brought home some juvenile delinquent? What is everyone going to say? I have some random...GUY...living in my home. MY HOME BELLA! And..what?! How did you know about this?! Does everyone know already?! Oh my God. Why me? I go on holiday have a lovely time and come home to all of this –" I had to pull some intervention. I was letting her get into her stride.

"ALICE! Chill. The hell. Out. One, I know about it because I saw him get out of your Dad's car. Next door neighbour? Hello? Two, what do you mean he is a juvenile delinquent? I'm sure your Dad wouldn't bring someone like that into your home. Three, why is your Dad bringing him into your home in the first place? And four, who is he and how long is he staying for?" My logical questioning seemed to calm Alice down slightly and she launched into her story.

"Ok, sorry. I'm just really freaked out Bella. How would you feel if you had some guy in your house? Anyway. His name is Edward and my Dad brought him back from the hospital because apparently he doesn't have anywhere else to go. He's from downtown," she emphasised what we already knew about that area by widening her eyes on each syllable of 'downtown', "and my Dad said he was brought in to the hospital after he got beaten up by some gang or something." She crossed her arms over herself, looking indignant for having to even utter the word 'gang'.

"Ok... so the guy got beaten up? Why does this mean he is a delinquent and why is he at your house?" It made no sense for Dr Cullen to take this guy home with him, it's not like he made a habit of bringing home young men that had gang involvement.

"Exactly! That's what I don't get. I asked my Dad and he said it was because he had nowhere else to go. So I asked why child protection didn't do something with him and he said this Edward guy technically had a home so there was nothing they could do. I asked why he couldn't go to this 'technical' home and Dad said that he just couldn't and that he couldn't tell me why because of patient confidentiality or something," she huffed. Ah, so herein lays Alice's greater problem. She hated being kept out of loop with anything and she knew that I knew this. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"No Bella, it isn't that, honestly. I don't particularly care that I don't know all the information I just don't want a random guy with _gang_ involvement living in my home. Like, who knows what he is capable of?"

I could kind of see her point. I can't say I'd be too thrilled if my Dad brought a guy who had just been beaten up by what I assume is a rival gang into my home and expected me to make happy with him. Then again Carlisle wasn't stupid. This guy clearly wasn't trouble or he wouldn't have been invited into the Cullen home by Carlisle. Also he was obviously in dire straits and needed somewhere to go. Whatever reason Carlisle had I'm sure it was a good one. I relayed this information to Alice.

"And anyway, we all have too much money than we know what to do with. Yeah we all give to charity and hold galas and stuff but you could actually really help this guy out Alice. He obviously needs it."

"Pah! He doesn't act like he needs it. He hasn't said a word since Dad brought him in. Just brooded and sulked."

"Well how would you feel? He's in a stranger's home, you practically live in a mansion and he has probably never been this far uptown before, at least not to stay for an extended amount of time anyway. He's probably confused and scared and doesn't know what's going on. Just be nice to him Alice, he seems like he could use a friend or something. Are you worried what people will say? Is that what this is really about?" She looked down at her feet shiftily. "Come on Alice! Why do you care? If anyone says anything just tell them that you're doing something good for somebody instead of staying wrapped up in your own life. If anyone has anything bad to say about it then they're not worth worrying over. What does Emmett think about all this?"

"He's not that bothered. He said Edward seemed like a 'cool dude' and he wanted somebody to play Xbox with. He's going to college soon anyway so it won't really affect him. You really think this will be ok Bella?" To her credit she did seem genuinely disturbed by the situation.

"Yes Alice. It'll be fine. Just talk to this Edward guy, see what he is like and then make a judgment on him. You're an amazing person Alice – think of how many times you've helped me out! Now you've got somebody else to help. Fuck everyone else. If they have something to say about it all then tell them to come talk to me. Ok?" I pulled her into a hug.

"Ok," she mumbled into my chest, "and I'm sorry for overreacting. You always manage to talk some sense into me. Of course everything will be ok. My Dad isn't an idiot and you're right. Edward must really need a place to go if he'd rather come stay with people he doesn't even know."

"Exactly. Now come on. Everyone has been waiting for you," I grabbed her hand and started pulling, "oh and you owe me $50 by the way – Amanda is a delightful shade of peroxide."

***

Man, I was happy to be home. After Alice's little breakdown in the gardens we'd rejoined the celebrations and I had to put up with Jessica's endless tales of Nice (her family had a French chateau or something). I eventually tired of this and said I was leaving. Mike made some half-assed attempt to get me to stay, apparently Lauren was having people over and he 'never got quality time' with me anymore – yeah I knew what that meant. I suddenly had a migraine (always a convenient excuse) and made my goodbyes. Alice gave me a knowing look – she always knew when I was lying – but didn't try and force me to stay.

I stripped off my dress and shoes and threw on an old hoody and sweats. I smiled to myself. My mum would have a fit if she saw me but who the hell cared. It was 1am, I was getting ready for bed and nobody of any consequence was going to see me. I sat at my vanity desk, wiping my face of make-up and brushing out the carefully constructed curls from the salon. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and relished in my fresh face. God, I wished I could just live like this. I decided I wasn't really ready for bed so I grabbed my iPod and my purse and walked out onto my balcony.

I really loved it out here. The air was fresher and the slight breeze made me happy. I sat back in the recliner I had out there and put my iPod on shuffle.

_She, she screams in silence,  
A sullen riot penetrating  
Through her mind..._

I chuckled darkly at the irony of the familiar Green Day song. It literally could have been written about me. I lit another cigarette (maybe Alice was right and I do smoke too much) and lay back with my flask. I took a draught from it and sighed in contentment. For the first time in a long while I felt like I had some conviction in me. I was going to change the way my life was heading – consequences be damned.

I finished the cigarette and gathered up my shit, stretching upwards to work out the kinks in my tired body. I took a glance down towards Alice's and was struck by the familiar green of earlier looking right back at me. He stood there leaning against their fence with a cigarette in one hand gazing up at me, looking effortlessly cool and ruffled by the breeze. I took the opportunity to study his face; earlier I'd been too distracted by his eyes. He really was kind of...beautiful. Seems like a strange word to describe this cigarette smoking, wrong-side-of-town, involved with gangs, loner. But I couldn't think of another word. He was pale, with some stubble dusting his angular jaw and he was just beautiful. Alice was right though, he did seem to be brooding. At any rate he didn't seem to be happy. There was just something about him. He radiated some kind of sadness. I don't know. Maybe I'm just sleep deprived and have drunk too much.

We remained staring at each other and then, instead of looking abashed at the fact I'd caught him staring first, he just lifted one side of his mouth and gave me a crooked smile. No smirk. It wasn't a smile; it was much more a smirk. Before I had a chance to register this change of emotion in him he turned his back on me and retreated into his house without a backward glance.

***

**A/N: Let me know what you think please people, this is a first attempt after all.**


	2. Chapter 2: Butterflies

**A/N: So this is chapter 2, I've decided to stick with BPOV and leave Edward as a bit of a mystery. I have written his interpretation of chapter 1 so I might throw it in later if there is a demand for it ;)**

**If you're reading my story can you PLEASE review? I don't want to beg or get all whiney but this is my first fic and I'd like to see how people are reacting to my writing. Reviews seem to be the only way to do this.**

**Anyway, enough of that and on with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I still own nothing. I don't even own a car anymore...**

Chapter 2: Butterflies

_"- ALWAYS THE SAME WITH YOU, ISN'T IT?! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND CHARLIE. WHY DON'T YOU WANT THIS?"_

There's nothing quite like waking up to the sound of your Mother shrieking like a banshee at your Father. I would know; this wasn't the first time it'd happened.

I heard my Father's muffled response to my Mother and although I couldn't hear his words (he had enough self-respect to keep his voice at a normal level) I could tell from his tone that he wasn't happy. I'd be willing to bet my entire trust fund that they were having the same argument they always did.

_"YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS THOUGH! WHY DID YOU BOTHER DOING YOUR DEGREE IF YOU WERE JUST GOING TO THROW IT AWAY?!"_

And there it was. My Mom _hated_ my Dad's job. Like with a deep burning passion. Traditionally the Swan's were lawyers. We had a family firm that dated back at least five generations, probably more. My Grandfather had been a lawyer, as had my Great-Grandfather and so on and so forth. Old money, you know? My Dad had been all set to follow in his family's footsteps and had studied Law at Harvard. My Mother knew this (part of me wonders if this was the reason she was with my Father in the first place). They married fresh out of college and everything was sunshine and flowers. Then my Dad dropped the bomb. He didn't want to be a lawyer anymore; he wanted to go into the police force. Apparently when studying the criminal aspects of his degree his ambitions had changed and his year of work at 'Swan & co.' had served to reinforce his decision. My Grandfather wasn't over-the-moon about it but he had a nephew around about my Dad's age that was just finishing up law school so he could take over the reins that had been destined for my Father. My Dad entered the force and never looked back.

I wish the same could be said for my Mother. To say she was upset would be an understatement. I wasn't born at the time but I had been told enough stories from various family members on my Dad's side to know what her reaction had been. She thought my Dad was selling himself short, not reaching his full potential and lacking ambition. As if?! I was _so_ proud of my Father. He could have taken the easy way out and gone along with what his family wanted, taken a position in the firm, built himself upon his name and eventually taken over because of who he was. Instead he chose to take a job that helped real people (not the rich clients of 'Swan & co.' that needed a quick divorce or help with their taxes), a job that put him in the path of danger on a daily basis and, most of all, a job that _he_ wanted – not a job that somebody else wanted for him. That was real ambition, not to mention real courage. I knew what Renee's problem was. She was looking forward to being the wife of a senior partner and having all the trappings that went along with it. She wanted the lifestyle, the parties and the reputation – not the best for my Father. It wasn't even like she needed the money. Renee also came from old money and she resented my Father for wanting to make something of himself instead of relying on the family name (something she did on a regular basis). To be honest my Dad was my hope and inspiration that I'd be able to break the family mould that was expected of me. My dreams of Dartmouth pretty much rested upon him. If he could do it, so could I.

I heard the front door slam and the gentle purr of my Mother's car start up. Good, that meant it was safe to go downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my Father sitting with elbow's resting on the kitchen table, his head in his hands. I made my way to the fridge.

"I don't know why you let her talk to you that way," I said, opening the fridge and taking out the orange juice.

"Please, Bella, let's not start. I've already had your Mother in here shouting the odds, I'd rather not argue with you too." He sounded so tired.

"I'm not trying to argue with you, Dad. She just does my head in. She's been shouting the same thing at you for twenty years, aren't you sick of it?" I placed a bagel in the toaster and leant against the counter with my arms crossed.

"Of course I'm sick of it Bella but what can I do? She's pressing for me to retire from the force next year and take up a position in the company. Apparently I'm not getting any younger and the sooner I do it the better."

"But you don't want to! You're not old, you aren't even fifty yet and why should you do what she says just because she's being a bitch -"

"– Language Bella – "

"– But it's true! Don't listen to her Dad. Argh. She makes me so angry at times. Please tell me you won't do it Dad? You've worked so hard to get where you are, you can't just throw it all away because of her." I could not believe my Mother. Everything always had to be about her. She'd been trying to get my Dad to quit for years now but looking at his weary face I started to worry that maybe she'd finally wore him down.

He sighed. "I don't know, Bella. She has a point. I'm not as young as I used to be and she has compromised a lot over the years – don't give me that look, she has – maybe it's time I finally agreed with what she wanted."

"But Dad, what do you want?" I couldn't let him quit because of her, not after he'd risked so much to get where he was.

"You know, I'm not even sure anymore Bella," he said looking up at me. He smiled sadly at me and my heart went out to him. I knew how much he loved my Mother. Why else would he put up with all her shit over the years? "Anyway, I've got to get off. Carlisle needs to talk to me about a situation that has arisen. I don't know when your Mother will be home; hopefully I'll be back for dinner but try not to get your hopes up."

Hmm. I wonder what 'situation' Carlisle had to talk to him about. My Father had reached the position of Chief of Police a few years ago so I assumed it was something related to his job. Maybe Edward was involved?

Ah, Edward. What an enigma. I'd had zero contact with this guy, we'd looked at each other twice, I had found out he was from a bad area and had some sort of involvement with gangs, yet I had never been so intrigued by another person. He wasn't what I was used to. Everyone I knew had trust funds set up by Daddy, college's begging for their attention and a Black AmEx Card. I knew nothing about this guy but I was pretty sure those things didn't apply to him. Was he even planning on going to college? Did he have a job? Was he smart? Polite? Rude? I had absolutely no idea and I couldn't for the life of me tell you why I cared, but I did. I wanted to find these things out. Whether I'd get the opportunity or not was something else entirely.

My musings were interrupted by the shrill chime of my cell phone. I took a glance at the caller I.D and smiled.

"Hey."

_"Bellaaa. Come and have lunch with me please? I _need_ to get out of this house before I go crazy and stab someone_," Alice's soprano tone greeted me.

"Yeah, sure. I have nothing else to do today anyway. Why are you going crazy?"

"_Ugh. Edward. Honestly you should see my parents falling over their selves to help him and does he appreciate it? Nooo. Of course not. He just stays all silent and sulky and broody. And no, I don't mean the baby broody, I mean the 'woe is me, look at me while I sulk in the corner and look miserable' kind,_" Alice huffed.

"Brooding, Alice. And what do you mean? Is he being rude to them or something?" I had never met a person in my life that could be rude to Esme Cullen – that woman was the nicest person on the face of the earth.

_"Well, no. But that's what makes him even more frustrating! At least if he was being rude I could be rude back to him. I tried Bella, honestly I did. I tried talking to him, asking how he was, if I could get him anything, yadda yadda yadda. But did I get anything in response? Nope. I swear that boy is devoid of all emotion or some shit. Anyway, I'm hungry and need a new bag for school tomorrow. I'll swing by in twenty. Love ya!"_ Jeez Alice could talk. Luckily I'd adjusted to her talkative, mood-swinging behaviour many a year ago.

"All right then Alice, I'll see you soon," I replied, laughing slightly at her.

Of course precisely twenty minutes later I heard the beep of Alice's little yellow Porsche on my driveway and we were speeding off to lunch together.

***

"So, come on then," I said, opening up my menu. "Dish the dirt on Edward, I know you're waiting to vent." It wasn't a lie; I could always tell when Alice needed to go on a rant. Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping to glean a little more info on this Edward character while she spoke.

"I just don't get him, Bella. Like obviously he's had a shitty time of it, why else would he be living with us, but he hasn't put in any effort with us. After you went home last night we ran back to ours to pick up supplies for Lauren's and we asked him along with us. Like you know given where he is from surely he isn't bothered by a bit of underage drinking but he just shot us down. Emmett tried to get him to go play some Xbox game with him this morning but he refused again. He's just sat up in the spare room staring at the ceiling or something. I know he's spoken to my Dad quite a bit cause they were in his study when I left to pick you up but whatever. Why would you go and stay at someone's house and then ignore everyone that lives in it? Surely he'd feel more comfortable if he was on speaking terms with us." Alice prided herself on being likable and popular – clearly Edward was bruising her ego.

"Well Alice maybe he just didn't want to go out? And maybe he doesn't like Xbox?"

"Oh come on! What boy doesn't like Xbox? Oh, who cares anyway? He's leaving tomorrow so I won't have to put up with the stick that's in his ass or him any longer, thank God!"

"What? He's leaving already? Why?" An unexpected feeling of panic had settled in the pit of my stomach.

"Who knows? I think he's going home. Child protection can't help him cause his Mom wants him back or something. That's all my Dad would tell me. He didn't seem too pleased about it though. I wonder why that was... Maybe there's something up with his parents or something. Anyway you ready to order?" She nodded her head in the direction of the waitress approaching our table.

"Erm, I'm not so hungry anymore. I think I'll just get something to drink," I managed to get out, closing my menu. "Is it a good idea for this guy to go home? I mean obviously something isn't right there or your Dad wouldn't be worrying."

"Bella you really need to eat more. And God knows. You know what my Dad is like anyway. Obsessed with doing good wherever he may go. There probably isn't anything to worry about. I'm just glad to see the back of him. Life can go back to normal now," she smiled at me. Alice really was oblivious to anything other than herself at times. She didn't do it on purpose; she'd just never had anything to worry about in her life. "Anyway, I have to catch you up on everything that you missed at Lauren's last night! So, Angela got _totally _wasted which was hilarious cause she doesn't usually drink and then Tyler started hitting on me..."

I started to zone her out and immediately started thinking about Edward. What the hell was his deal? I ran through the facts in my head: 17, beautiful, rough part of town, beaten up, gangs, moody, has a home, has a Mom who wants him, Carlisle doesn't seem to approve of said home. Was his Mom a drug addict? A drunk? I know it seemed stereotypical of me to be thinking these things but I didn't really have a lot to go on. And he was leaving tomorrow. I'd never get a chance to talk to him, get to know him, work out what had happened to him.

Then again why did I care if I spoke to him? I shouldn't want to get to know him. I shouldn't feel the need to find out what had happened. If anything I should want nothing to do with him. If Alice's description was anything to go by then he wasn't exactly the most personable person in the world. And no matter what his circumstances were he was clearly trouble on some level. Where would somebody like that fit into my life? Well, they wouldn't. That was the simple answer. But did I want someone who fitted in? I was pretty sick of my life.

"Bella?!" Oh dear Alice must have caught me spacing out. I looked at her and realised she was half way through her meal.

"Sorry Alice, I don't know what happened there. What were you saying?"

"I was asking how things were with Mike. We haven't spoken about him in a while..." She eyed me shrewdly. Uh oh. Alice was always ridiculously perceptive. But was there anything for her to be perceptive about concerning Mike?

If I was being honest with myself I hadn't spent as much time with Mike as usual. We'd been dating for longer than I could remember and I guess we'd just gotten comfortable with each other, stopped putting in that extra effort. Back when we were 15 things seemed more exciting. I was dating the 'All-American Boy' and he had the perfect 'Girl Next Door'. He was good-looking (still was), with blonde hair and blue eyes. If anything he'd gotten even better looking as he got older. He now stood at about 6ft and I'd be lying if I said he didn't have a good body – he wasn't captain of the football and lacrosse teams for nothing. He came from a good family (the Newton's were very well respected in the community; my mother approved) and most importantly I knew he loved me. Sure he may not be as attentive now as he once was and I didn't wake up with thoughts of him on my mind but we'd been together for so long that that was to be expected right? Mike was just one of those cornerstones in my life. I couldn't imagine it without him. But then again he was just like the rest of them. He thought he knew what was best for me and had never once asked me where I was going to college or what I was going to do once I got there. He just assumed like everyone else. I couldn't hold that against him though. What else was to be expected? This was the way our lives worked and if he had behaved in any other way it would have been a shock. Things with Mike were happy and stable. I actually felt a bit bad. I couldn't bitch about him making no effort when I was just as bad, if not worse. I resolved to ring him later this evening and see if he was busy. He might not give me butterflies anymore but that didn't mean I didn't love him.

"Yeah things with Mike are fine. Nothing new to report. I haven't seen too much of him cause he was in Italy with his family for most of summer but now that we're back to school I'm sure things will get back to normal," I smiled at her. Really there was nothing more to it than that.

"Ok, well that's good. You just don't seem as into him as you used to be you know? Are you sure everything is ok?" She looked concerned, bless her.

"Yeah of course it is. I mean things aren't as intense as they used to be but that's to be expected right?"

"Um, yeah. I guess so? I've never really had a long-term boyfriend but I suppose? I mean what are your parents like?" Oh Alice, why couldn't you have chosen your parents as an example? I scoffed in response.

"Alice, are you serious? You know what my parents are like. I'd rather be a spinster and own fifty cats than end up like them. You know my Mom was shouting at my Dad AGAIN this morning. Why can't she just accept that he likes his job? Ergh. What about your parents? They're normal, what are they like?" I wasn't sure I really wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh, well. You know what they're like. My parents are the exception to the rule." She looked away quickly and busied herself by finishing off her drink.

"Alice..."

"What? They're just... Well you _know_. They're still like a couple of teenagers. But like I said, they're the exception. I don't know anyone else's parents who still act that way. You should see my Mom when Dad comes back from a conference ha. Or my Dad when my Mom comes back from a show somewhere, he's even worse." Alice was chuckling at her parents. It was true, I'd seen it myself.

"But Alice; isn't that what we should be aiming for? Shouldn't we want to be like that all the time when we're your parent's age?" Trust Esme and Carlisle Cullen to put doubts about my boyfriend in my head.

"Well yeah sure, but maybe not everyone is as lucky as them. If you're sure you love Mike then what are a few butterflies? Mike's a good guy Bella, you know that right?" She was looking at me intently, trying to gauge my reaction I guess.

"I know that, I'm happy with him Al, honestly," I was trying to convince Alice but somehow it sounded like I was trying to convince myself too.

"Ok, good. Now – let us go get me a nice new bag for school, I have a Birkin on order! Do you have one? Your Mom usually sorts that stuff out for you doesn't she?" Alice seemed appeased and once she got her shop on she was usually pretty distracted. She didn't just shop for fun like most of the girls we knew; with Alice it was a serious business. One day she was going to make a brilliant designer, I was sure of it.

***

An hour later we were exiting Hermès and Alice was the proud owner of her newest Birkin. I still didn't understand why she would want to spend so much on a handbag but whatever floats your boat I guess. I'd given up a long time ago on questioning the spending of those around me.

We were just making our way back to her car when a shrill giggle reached us. We groaned in unison and each plastered a fake smile on our faces before we turned around.

"Oh my God! Bella, Alice is that you?" Why Jessica would be surprised to see Alice and myself in the mall was beyond me. "How are you feeling Bella? Is your migraine gone? It was such a shame you missed Lauren's last night, huh Lauren?" She said, throwing a smirk in Lauren's direction.

"It so was Bella. You know my parents aren't back from Hawaii yet so we had the whole house free. I'm _so_ sad you had to miss it. Mike was as well, wasn't he Jess?" Lauren threw a matching smirk back in Jessica's direction.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better now thanks girls, I think I just needed a good night's sleep."

"Alice?! Is that the new Birkin? Oh my gosh I wanted one so bad but the assistant told me I had to go on the waiting list," Jessica pouted.

Her and Alice launched off into some sort of discussion about the pros and cons of Alice's new bag but I noticed Lauren was still looking at me with that smirk on her face. It was starting to get on my nerves and I didn't know why.

"Alice, come on. We've got to go; I think I'm meeting Mike later." I really was going to ring him, I could get back the old feelings I just needed to put some work in.

"Oh, really? He didn't mention that last night. In fact I seem to recall him having plans? Isn't that right Jess?" Have I mentioned that Lauren is a complete skank?

"Oh...um...I don't know," Jessica stuttered out, looking uncharacteristically flustered. Alice looked at them both in confusion.

"What? I don't remember Mike saying he had plans." Thank you Alice.

"Well you wouldn't would you Alice because he said it after you'd gone home. Mike stayed later than everyone else, you know?" Lauren said with a ridiculously condescending tone. Skank. "He gave Jess a ride home." She smirked at me again. The bitch actually smirked at me. My anger was bubbling under the surface

"Lauren I don't know what you're trying to imply but I'm just going to let it slide. You know how long Bella and Mike have been together, so stop trying to cause problems and grow up. I'll see you later Jessica, come on Bella." Alice always knew when to take me away from a situation. I may not be Rosalie Hale but I knew how to hold my own.

I remained quiet until we were sitting safely in Alice's Porsche.

"Fuck, I hate Lauren sometimes!" It needed to be said.

"Same. At times she can be fine and then other times I just want to strangle her. Rosalie still hates her over what she said about her car," Alice chuckled at the memory; nobody insulted the BMW and got away with it. "You know she was just talking shit right? She's in a pissy mood cause Tyler spent last night trying to talk to me instead of groping her in her room. Though I don't know why she was trying to upset you, it's me she should have a problem with if anything."

"She does it cause she's a bitch Ali. She just likes to cause problems. Always has, always will. Can I smoke? Please? I'll do it out of the window and pay for your car to be cleaned?" Alice shot me the evil eye but nodded anyway; she knew Lauren had me stressed.

"You don't believe her right? You know Mike wouldn't cheat on you."

"Well what she said was probably true. He's always the last to leave a party and you've seen the way Jessica looks at him, she would have jumped at the chance to get a ride with him." Jessica had had her eye on Mike for as long as I could remember. It make me cringe to see her near him, she turned into even more of an annoying giggling mess.

"Yeah but Mike would never go there with Jessica, he finds her as irritating as you do," Alice stated whilst sneaking glances at me from the corner of her eye, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"You're right and I know. But still. Lauren just pisses me off."

"And besides, why would Mike go for her when he could have you huh?" She said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Well it has been a while Alice," I sighed.

"Really? How long?" She seemed surprised, ha.

"Honestly Alice, I can't even remember..." How bad was that? I can't even remember the last time I slept with my own boyfriend. Things really had gone downhill. I was even more resolved on ringing him tonight.

"Shit Bella. That's not like you – hey don't look at me like that! You know I didn't mean it like that – but yeah. Why not?"

"I don't even know Alice. I'm going to ring him when I get in. I think we both just need to put a bit more effort in with each other, you know?" That's all I needed to do. If we saw more of each other everything that was going to shit would put itself right. I was nearly home. "In fact Alice, pull over here would you. I'm going to ring him; I'll just walk the rest of the way."

"All right, if you're sure," she said pulling the car over. "Let me know you got in ok? I'm so happy I'm home now – I missed us."

"I missed us too Al," I said with a genuine smile as I climbed out. "See you tomorrow at school." Alice pulled a face and sped off.

I scrolled down to Mike's number in my contact list and pressed call, it took him five rings to answer. Yet another thing that had changed.

_"Babe! What's up? You feeling better?"_

"So much better, thanks honey. I missed you! Like you said last night, it's been ages since we've _seen_ each other. Let's meet up tonight? Please?"

"_Oh Babe!_" He groaned – not a good sign. "_You know I totally would but I already made plans with the guys, we've gotta go through some plays for the new season. You don't mind rescheduling for tomorrow do you? I've really _missed_ you too."_ Apparently Lauren wasn't totally full of shit.

"Miiiike, can't you rearrange?" I knew I was being whiney.

_"Sorry Babe, no can do. This is the only night we're all free_," I heard a car horn in the background. "_That's Tyler now, I've gotta go! Love you!_" And he was gone.

_Great._

What a brilliant fucking day. First my she-devil of a mother wakes me up with her fucking shouting, then my Dad basically tells me that he is going to give up on something that he has spent the last twenty years working for, Alice realises something is up with Mike, Lauren totally bitches me out and Alice drags me away before I can throw a witty remark back at her and now my boyfriend, who I have realised no longer gives me butterflies, rejects me when I practically offer up sex on a plate.

I finally reached the corner which led onto my road and continued grumbling to myself. This day literally could not get any worse. Maybe a meteor would fall on my head or someth –

"OOFT."

I ran straight into something as I turned the corner and landed on my ass with the wind knocked out of me. I brushed my hair out of my face and looked up into the setting sun.

A pair of green eyes looked straight back down at me.

_Hello butterflies..._

***

**A/N: Please review! I have no idea how I'm doing, I'd love some feedback please :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed (though there aren't many of you :(**** ) haha. I really appreciate it because I'm new to this writing business.**

**This is the last chapter where there's a lot of back story. Real drama and events will shortly unfold...**

**Anyway here we go... *drum roll* **

**I give you Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed; I'm still not her...**

Chapter 3: Changes

"Um...hi," I stuttered out. I was still slightly breathless due to being winded moments earlier.

He reached a hand down to me, which I grasped readily in my own. His hand was large, warm and slightly rough. Nothing like Mike's which was always slightly clammy and so smooth that it made me wonder if he moisturised. He gave my arm a tug and brought me to my feet so that I was standing right in front of him, my chest almost touching his. It was this close proximity that made me realise just how tall he really was – at _least _6ft 2". I looked up into his face and my breath caught.

Jeez I felt like such a damn cliché.

If I thought he was gorgeous from the distance of my balcony it was _nothing _compared to seeing him up close. His hair was the strangest colour I had ever seen; not brown, or red, or blonde. It was a mixture of all three and the sunshine that was beating down onto him caused it to glisten and almost sparkle. It was extremely messy but not dirty messy; more like he'd been running his hand through it or had just rolled out of bed after being given a thorough seeing to. _Hmm, I wouldn't mind him giving me a seeing to. _God, Bella. Snap out of it. Mike, Mike, Mike.

It was then that I realised Edward still hadn't spoken to me. He was just staring down into my eyes, totally expressionless.

"Erm, my name's Bella Swan. I live next door to Alice..." I trailed off. It was uncomfortable under his gaze. I wasn't used to feeling nervous around people or having to try and make conversation. Most people I knew were dying to talk to me and it was they who had to engage myself.

He nodded at me and took a drag from the cigarette that was in his other hand before throwing it to the ground, turning on his heel and walking back up the road, presumably to the Cullen's house.

_What. The. Fuck?_

I was momentarily frozen by his lack of response before I came to my senses. I'd been dying to talk to this guy from the moment I saw him; I wasn't about to let him just walk off, especially if Alice was right and he was leaving tomorrow.

"Hey! Wait up would you?" I hurried after him and started walking alongside him. "Aren't you even going to tell me your name?" He glanced at me and I threw him the dazzling Bella Swan smile for good measure.

"It's Edward," he answered, giving me a sideways glance. _Shit. _The newly discovered butterflies in my stomach started doing somersaults. How could a _voice _make me feel that way? "But I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Huh?" Wow, how eloquent Bella.

"You're friends with Alice right? I'm sure she's been bitching about me to you," he said with the same smirk I saw the night before.

"Oh. Erm. Well she might have mentioned you." _Shit. _What am I supposed to say to that?

"Well you can tell her not to worry. I'm leaving tomorrow." He was looking straight ahead again and the smirk from his face had disappeared.

"Oh, you're going so soon?" He nodded in response. God, this was like pulling teeth. No wonder Alice was so frustrated by him. "So are you looking forward to going back to school? I mean, if you still go to school? I'm not sure how old you are but yeah..." Why was I still talking? I was just making a fool out of myself in front of this impossibly good-looking almost-stranger.

"Why are you talking to me?" He turned his body and looked straight at me, unleashing the full power of his eyes.

"Uh..." I stuttered. "Because I want to?" Well I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Why?" Fuck, he was direct about things.

"Because you're living next door to me, I'm walking the same way as you and it's polite?" What should have been a statement came out as a question.

"Right," he scoffed as he started walking again. What the hell was his problem? I was starting to get pissed off.

"Wait! What is wrong with you? Why are you so against talking to me?" I was a little upset, very confused and getting angrier.

"Why would someone like _you _want to talk to someone like _me_?" There was no anger in his voice; he used a tone that verged on boredom, like he was already resigned to the answer.

"What?!" I was even more confused. "Why _wouldn't _I want to talk to you?" What the hell was he going on about?

"Ok. There's you. You live in a house that has more bathrooms than most people have bedrooms; you also have a pool even though it is barely ever sunny here. I'd guess you also have a maid or two, a gardener, possibly a cook? You've probably got a jock boyfriend that is captain of the football team and the two of you get voted homecoming King and Queen each year and next fall you'll go off to Harvard, or Yale or wherever else it is that takes your fancy and Daddy will pay for it on his AmEx and you'll live happily ever after. Am I right?" He finished with a superior, smug look on his face. What the hell?

"How _DARE _you?! You don't know anything about me! You don't have a fucking clue what my life is like so how the hell did you come to those conclusions?" I was seething! Who was he to come along into my life with his sexy hair and pretty eyes and just rip into me?

"So what? I'm wrong?" He asked cockily.

"Yes you're fucking wrong! How dare you assume all that?"

"What am I wrong about?" His eyes were challenging me.

Well...shit. How could I answer that? I do live in a house with a stupid number of bathrooms, I do have a pool even though I hardly saw the sun here, and we did in fact have three maids, a gardener and a cook. I also do have a jock boyfriend who is captain of not only the football team but the lacrosse team also and we were in fact voted homecoming King and Queen last year. I was also expected to attend Harvard and have my 'happily ever after' so what was he wrong about? _Nothing_. My silence was answer enough for him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So why were you really talking to me? Trying to find out if I'd stabbed somebody? Stolen a car? Dealt drugs? Well sorry to disappoint you but I've done none of those things and probably never will. Just because I come from a bad area doesn't mean I'm a bad person. Bye Bella." He started to walk off again and I was even more stunned this time.

Part of me felt bad for him. People must have judged him so much in the past. But then the other part of me got even angrier. How could he shout at me when he thought I was judging him when he had just done exactly that to me?

"Yeah, and just because I come from a good area doesn't mean I'm a stuck up bitch that is only interested in herself and goes around judging others! At least I tried talking to you before forming an opinion. You just went right ahead and assumed you knew everything about me! So what if I have a big house? So what if I'm going to a good college? Why does that make me a bad person? I haven't asked for any of those things and I sure as hell bet you haven't asked for anything you've been dealt in life either!" I took a deep breath to calm myself after my little outburst. "Besides I don't have to justify myself to you."

"Then why are you?" He asked, turning around to face me yet again.

"Sorry?"

"Why are you trying to justify yourself to me when you don't have to?" His eyes bore into mine and honestly,they should be made illegal. How was I supposed to form a logical answer when he was looking at me with such intensity? The anger I felt dwindled instantly.

"Because... Well because I'm sick of being seen as a perfect little rich girl who has everything she could ever want. I _wish _my life was that easy."

"Then why do you still go out shopping and 'lunching' every day? Why do you still spend your Dad's money? Why do you go to all the parties and live the society life?"

"It isn't that easy. I can't just reject my entire family and everything I've ever known. They've worked hard for me. I can't just throw it all back in their faces," I defended myself. Did he think I could just turn around and act like I didn't give a fuck about anything? No. I couldn't do that. But I was going to find a way out of it all eventually. "And anyway, it's not going to be like this forever. It's not like I use my family's name to get ahead in life. I'm going to prove myself without all of this. Do you think I enjoy being told what to do? How to act? How to dress? Who I can and cannot be friends with?"

"Then stop," he shrugged. Making it sound so easy.

"It isn't like that! I can't just 'stop' as you put it." My anger was returning. "This is my life! I might not like it but I have no choice right now. I'm 17, what do you expect me to do?" Let's see if he could figure it out because I sure as hell couldn't and arguing about it with him was just making me see how much more hopeless things were.

"I don't expect you to do anything. It's your life, it's up to you," he responded with nonchalance. "But I suggest you figure out why you're still spending your Dad's money and carrying around a $2,000 handbag if you hate your life so much," he smiled crookedly at me. "Goodbye Bella Swan." And with the smile still on his face he turned a final time and walked back up the road before turning into the Cullen's drive way.

I stood frozen to the spot. Nobody had ever spoken to me like that. Nobody had ever questioned my way of life. If anything people had remarked on how I wasn't extravagant _enough. _Surely I should do more shopping, go to more spas and attend more parties? People around here spent money like it was water and of course I had thought for many years that it was excessive but I had never _really _thought about how it would look to an outsider; somebody from the "real world".

Of course I was offended by Edward's assumptions of me but if I were in his position would I have been any different? If I was used to living in a normal house, earning a normal wage and going to a normal school how would I react if I was brought to a house with twelve bedrooms which was populated by people that would spend more on shoes and a bag than most people would spend on a car?

I sighed to myself and turned to go up my drive way towards my house. My conversation with Edward had solidified everything that I already knew. I couldn't go on like this. I needed to make decisions for myself and break out of the claustrophobic bubble that was my life. I knew, or rather hoped, that my Father would support me. He loved me more than anyone else in the world, as I did him, and he had already done everything I was striving to do. I knew who the real problem would be.

My Mother. Renee Swan.

She would kick up an absolute shit storm if she knew what I wanted to do. I needed to brace myself for it. Realistically what was the worst she could do? Threaten to never talk to me again? I could deal with that. Refuse to pay my fees or give me any money to live? It could happen though I doubted my Father would agree to it. Kick me out of the house? Yeah that one seemed the most likely. That or I would just leave because I'd be so epically pissed at her. Whatever. Alice lived next door and Esme and Carlisle would never turn me away.

The lynchpin in this entire operation was my Dad. Would he be strong enough to support me against Renee? I could only hope that he would be. My Dad loved me unconditionally but he also held the same love for my Mother; even if she was a complete cow to him. I had a feeling that it would come down to whichever side he picked. I was 85% sure he would pick mine but at what consequence? I knew my Dad could do better than my Mom but I didn't want to be the reason or catalyst for their marriage falling apart.

I found my way up to my bedroom and saw the newest gift from my Mother lying on my bed. A shiny new handbag with a note attached to it.

_Bella darling,_

_I've left your new school bag for you. Can you PLEASE make sure you use it and not your one from last year? I don't want you running around with that old thing. I'm going to the spa for a couple of days, I need a break. Send my love to Mike and his parents and I'll see you when I get back._

_Love, Mom_

_Xoxo_

I crumpled up the note in my hand before chucking it away. "_Give my love to Mike and his parents"_. God my Mother was ridiculous at times. She practically fawned over Mike's family. I swear when she found out I was dating him it was the proudest moment of her life. And she's at the spa _again?! _I seriously could not understand why one person would need so much time away but whatever.

I sat down at my desk and opened up the bottom drawer before rifling my way through all the paper until I reached the bottom. I grasped the thick, brown envelope that I'd been hiding away and brought it up to rest on my desk. I reached into another drawer and found a black biro.

I stared down at the application to Dartmouth. All I had to do was fill it out and I'd be a step towards what I wanted in life. However, sudden indecision hit me. Could I really do this? Did I want to go against what my entire life had been leading towards? Would my Dad back me up? Would my Mom hate me forever? And Mike! I hadn't even discussed this with Mike. He had no reason to think we wouldn't be going to Harvard with each other like we'd planned all along. What sort of girlfriend was I if I didn't even discuss things like this with my boyfriend?

"_It's your life, it's up to you."_

Edward's words came back and hit me with a vengeance. He was completely, absolutely, 100% right. It _was_ my life and it was up to me. Nobody else was going to help me or make decisions for me. If I wanted to do this, I mean _really _want to do this; then I was the one that had to make it happen. I'd been contemplating filling in this form for weeks now. Who would have thought a bad-boy with beautiful eyes from a rough part of town would be the push I needed? It was just a shame he was leaving tomorrow and wouldn't be able to see the effect his words had on me...

It was with thoughts of Edward, and the new found determination said thoughts gave me, that I raised the pen, pulled the lid off with my teeth and brought the biro back down to rest on the page. With the very first stroke of ink I felt a weight lift from my shoulders and it was with a smile that I made my way through the application.

***

When I woke up the next morning I realised I'd slept through my alarm – brilliant. I was running too late to grab anything to eat so I just poured myself a cup of coffee and ran out of the door to my car.

To get to school I had to drive past Alice's house and as I did so I couldn't resist looking up the long driveway. Alice's Porsche, Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's Merc were all missing. I wondered if this meant Edward had left as well. The thought of him no longer being there gave me the same gut wrenching feeling as it had the day before. It made no sense. Why should I care if he were gone? Yeah, I'm sure some part of me worried for him because it didn't sound like he had the safest home but still...I shouldn't care this much. If anything I should be pleased! It wasn't like he was pleasant when we spoke.

I pushed all thoughts of Edward out of my mind as I pulled into the parking lot. He was gone, I was here to learn and I had set in motion what needed to be done to change my life.

I immediately spotted Mike's blue BMW and Alice's car nearer towards the entrance. I was so late that I'd been forced to park at the back. I grabbed my new bag and made my way into school and towards homeroom. Surprisingly there was no sign of Alice, I did however see Mike and made my way over to him and the chair he had saved for me.

"Yeah I actually cannot believe it! How embarrassing?!" It seemed that Chelsea had started gossiping early this year.

"I know, right! No wonder she hasn't shown her face yet, I mean would you?" Trust Jessica to join in.

"No way. I heard that he stole a car." What the hell were they talking about?

"Is that it? I heard he shot somebody."

"Seriously? Well if that's the case I wouldn't be surprised if she had gone straight home. I mean when my Mom told me – Oh hey Bella!" Jane broke off what she was going to say and shot the others warning glances.

"Hi Jane," I smiled at her as I took my seat and Mike wrapped an arm around me. It was best to remain on her good side. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Very good thanks, Bella. Say, have you seen Alice yet this morning?" She eyed me with keen interest.

"Erm, no. I was actually going to ask if you guys knew where she was. I saw her car in the lot, any ideas where she's got to?"

"I doubt we'll be seeing Alice today. She seemed rather upset when I saw her leaving the Principal's office five minutes ago." Looked like Lauren had arrived. Deep joy.

"Lauren what are you tal-" I tried to ask her what she meant but was forced into silence when the Principal entered the room and started giving announcements about what was expected of seniors.

At some point during his long winded speech Alice rushed into the room looking rather flustered and wearing ridiculously huge sunglasses. At her arrival Jess, Lauren, Jane and Chelsea started giving each other smug little smiles again. What the hell had happened and what had I missed? Why would Alice not want to come to school? Some sort of drama had clearly occurred (cue the sunglasses and slightly less than perfect appearance) but what? And who the hell were they talking about that had shot somebody?! The only thing I could think of that could possibly link everything together was Edward. But one, how would they even know about Edward? And two, he was leaving today. I also really wanted to know what Jane was about to say before she broke off. Her Mom worked in the school so I would hazard a guess it was to do with that.

Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to interrogate any of them because our schedules were handed out during the speech and the bell rung signalling that we were already late for first class. Luckily Alice was in my first class, we were the only ones of our little group to be taking AP classes, so I'd just have to hear it from the horse's mouth. However, when I entered Trig she gave me a frantic shake of her head and I got the message that she didn't want to talk. I took my seat next to hers and shot her a quizzical stare as our teacher began droning on.

"_Later," _she mouthed to me.

I ripped a page out of my notebook and scribbled to her.

_**What the hell is going on Cullen? Why are you wearing sunglasses in September and why were you late to homeroom?**_

I shoved the note in her direction and she glanced at it before sighing, scrawling something else down and passing it back to me.

_I needed the sunglasses because I'd been crying and I was late to homeroom because we had a bit of a situation that needed to be taken care of. Can I please just talk to you about it during lunch hour? Please?_

Well if that wasn't vague I don't know what was.

_**Fine, but you **_**are **_**going to talk to me. Got it?**_

I passed the note back to her a final time and she nodded at me.

***

The rest of my morning lessons were dull to say the least. My mind kept wandering to other things, particularly the situation Alice was referring to. Why was she crying? I really hoped that nothing had happened to Esme, Carlisle or Emmett. I thought this was rather unlikely though. If something serious had have happened to someone in her family she would definitely not be in school.

The only theory I could keep coming back to was Edward. But what about him? That was indeed the question.

The bell _finally _sounded for lunch and I set off in search of Alice. I found her leaving her Government class and grabbed her arm, dragging her into an empty classroom, before she had a chance to know what was going on.

"All right then Cullen, spill it. What has got you so upset?" I wasn't going to beat about the bush.

"Oh Bella. Everything is such a mess. I don't even know what's going on or what to feel anymore," she answered me before taking off her sunglasses to reveal a pair of very bloodshot blue eyes.

"Alice, honey, come here," I said pulling her into a hug. "Whatever it is I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Well it isn't necessarily. I just feel awful and now everybody knows and they're all talking about me but then I don't care because it needs to happen but I've never been on the end of gossip like this and..and..," she trailed off.

"Alice, babe. You need to take a deep breath and start again. You're not making sense. Everybody knows what? And what needs to happen?"

"Everybody knows I have Edward at my house and they're all talking about me because, well you know what he's like! But I feel so bad as well because it isn't his fault! And after everything that must have happened to him well –"

"Wait Alice. Slow down. What isn't his fault? And what has happened to him?" I had known all along that Edward was somehow involved but the gut feeling I'd had in my stomach had now turned into a sick feeling.

"His Mom wanted him back. So my Dad thought it'd be a good idea to go see her, check everything was ok, you know how he is. And Bella. Fuck. It's so bad. So so bad. And poor Edward and..," she took a deep breath to control herself. "Bella I overheard my Dad talking to my Mom, so I shouldn't know this and _you _definitely shouldn't know this! Ok?"

"Ok Alice, you know you can trust me. Just tell me what happened." I normally wouldn't care about somebody else's business but this was Edward and I don't know why but I _needed _to know what had happened.

"From what I could hear both of his parents are alcoholics and I'm pretty sure I heard the word abuse used. I don't know if that means Edward was the one being abused, or his Mom or what but something in that house is definitely up. And then I definitely heard them start talking about substances but Emmett decided to be a prize idiot and call my name when he saw me outside my Dad's office which shut my parents up pretty sharpish. But basically Edward has had a really _really _bad home. And now I feel so bad for wanting to get rid of him and bitching him out the whole time and stuff like that. But Bella I didn't know! And now everybody knows he's at my house but they don't know _why _and they're making up rumours and I can't stop them because I'm not even supposed to know and it's all such a mess and poor Edward!" She started to cry and sob again so I pulled her into another hug to try and calm her down.

"Shh, Ali it's ok. You're going to be ok. This whole thing will blow over and you'll be yesterday's news. What's happening with Edward? Did child protection come and help him? Cause even though he has a home he obviously can't go back there. They must be able to help him." Surely they would do something, he couldn't go back there. The thought of anything happening to him made my blood run cold.

Abruptly Alice's sniffles cut off.

"Bella child protection can't do a thing because he's got a home, even if it can barely be classified as one, and he'll be 18 soon, but it's ok. He's going to be fine."

"What do you mean 'he's going to be fine'? He can't go back there Alice!" What was she talking about? After all of her tears how could be she considering sending him back to that place with those people?

"Bella he isn't going back anywhere. My Mom told my Dad that he's staying with us. Edward is staying with us."

I stared at her in shock as the meaning of those words settled in.

I wasn't sure in what way, but somehow I knew that my life was never going to be the same again.

***

**A/N: Hope you liked it. The real story can begin now that all the background is sorted out. Please pleeeease review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4: Realisations

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry that this has taken so long! I've moved to the other end of the country and started university so things have been more than hectic. **

**Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter :)**** Everyone who reviewed or alerted or anything I REALLY appreciate it.**

**Anyway enough from me – on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

Chapter 4: Realisations

"What...like permanently? He's staying indefinitely?"

"Yeah, like, my Dad came into school today to try and get him a place here and everything. I got called to the Principal's office and when I got there Dad was sitting with Edward so naturally I was like 'what the fuck' and then fucking Jane came wandering out of her Mum's office so that is clearly how all of the gossip about Edward has started. Was she talking about me earlier in home room? I bet she was..." Alice trailed off, her eyes narrowing as she thought about Jane – they'd never got on.

I took a moment to try and collect my thoughts; so much seemed to have happened in such a short amount of time.

First and foremost Edward was not going anywhere soon. Or at all it would appear. If Carlisle had enrolled him in school he was going to be here for the rest of the academic year at the very least. I would be seeing him on a daily basis. More than a daily basis in fact given the amount I was at Alice's. Instead of becoming a fleeting moment in my life this boy would become a permanent fixture for an extended amount of time.

Would we become friends? Enemies? Our track record didn't seem to imply much hope.

But then again why was I even hoping? Why when I heard about his home-life did my heart pain for him? And why was the same heart now beating at a million pumps a minute at the idea of having an entire year to get to know him?

As things stood he thought I was a spoilt little rich girl with the perfect life and things all mapped out. True I had tried to point out to him that this was far from the case but why would he believe me? When he had said those rude judgmental things to me I had no physical evidence that I was trying to change things. That, however, was no longer true. Hearing his words had put things in motion and my application form to Dartmouth was testament to that. His words had been the kick I needed to make my life what I needed it to be. And I would show him. I owed _him _nothing, but I owed it to myself to prove to him that I wasn't what he thought I was. I was better than that.

"Bella are you even listening to me? You look kind of spaced out..." Alice was standing on her tip toes trying to look into my eyes.

"Yeah, Alice, I'm fine. Just trying to take it all in, you know? So, let's get this straight," I took a deep breath, "Edward comes from a shitty home with violence and possible drugs. He has been taken in by your Dad because he clearly cannot go home. He has now been enrolled in this school by Jane's mother who has proceeded to tell Jane...something... and therefore has opened the whole situation up to public scrutiny?" I didn't think I'd missed anything.

"In a nutshell, yes. Obviously there's still some legal stuff to sort out but cause Mom and Dad are already eligible to foster and Edward can't pretend he wants to go home then it should be ok we think. Emmett is pretty cool about it all. He said Edward seems okay when you talk to him and that he was just 'intimidated' by me. Whatever. I don't get how _I _can be intimidating. Emmett's the one that's built like a small office building."

"Well... you can be a bit..._full on _when people first meet you. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing! But sometimes it takes a little getting used to. Especially when they aren't used to all of this," I said, gesturing around at our highly exclusive and well equipped school. "Speaking of being used to this, how the hell did your Dad get Edward in at such short notice? I swear the waiting list is beyond ridiculous?"

"Well you know my Dad. Friends in high places and all that. He goes way back with the Principal or something. I don't know. But whatever the case, Edward is going to be a fully fledged member of our wonderful establishment in the next couple of days. Thank God we started school mid-week this year. I need the weekend to recover and work out what we're going to tell people. I mean obviously my Mom and Dad could care less about gossip but they're not going to want Edward being talked about. I mean neither will I! But still, regardless of that I'm not used to being on the receiving end of all the talk and I don't intend to start now. Maybe we can start a rumour that Lauren got _another _boob job," she smiled. Alice was always at her happiest when she was scheming about something – whether it be to the advantage or disadvantage of whoever she was plotting about.

"Haha, whatever pleases you Alice. I'm so over all the pettiness of those girls. You were right, they were already trying to think up the most elaborate ways in which Edward could have committed a federal offence. Has he got any idea of what he's letting himself in for? It's like entering the lion's den around here." Sure he had stood up to me, but what was I, a person who already resented this life style, compared to a school full adolescents that thrived on it?

"Well, I know my Dad spoke to him and he definitely doesn't want to go home. And from what he was saying this morning to the Principal he seemed really grateful for being given a chance. He doesn't want my Dad paying for anything though which is slightly problematic given school fees. I think they've hatched some plan for Edward to get a job and help pay his way or something." Yes, that seemed to fit in with the view I'd created about Edward, though admittedly I knew nothing about the guy. He was quite the enigma. "Anyway, let's go grab a bite to eat before the entire lunch hour is gone. I need to show my face to those bitches. If I skip lunch they'll just start making up more shit."

***

The rest of the day passed with standard boredom. I did, however, arrange to meet Mike later for dinner. I knew I had to tell him about my feelings regarding college. He was a huge part of my life and I knew that I loved him, regardless of how distant I'd been feeling from him recently; or how often green eyes rather than blue had been filling my thoughts.

It was completely fucking absurd to even be thinking of Edward and Mike in the same context. Mike had been my steady boyfriend for as long as I could remember and knew me better than anyone besides Alice. Edward, on the other hand, was a total stranger and just because he made my heart beat and butterflies appeared in my stomach when I thought about him did not mean we were 'destined' to be together or some shit. I was not, in any way, a believer in that kind of nonsense. Mike and I made sense, we had history and he loved me. Simple as. I had no idea why I'd been keeping my doubts about college a secret from him. I mean, yeah he might be shocked at first but of course he'd understand. He'd support me.

I made my way through my front door and into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I called on my way. "Is anybody home?"

_Silence. _Really, should I have expected anything else?

I saw a note, presumably from my Mother, pinned on the fridge and decided to ignore it and head for my room.

_My sanctuary._

It was probably the only room in the house I actually liked. My balcony, of course, had obvious advantages due to my bad habit but my room itself suited me perfectly. When I was younger it contained everything my Mom wanted it to. It was very pink, very girly and very _'Princess'. _On my 16th birthday, however, I kicked up a total stink (I'm ashamed to admit) and I was allowed (thank you Dad) to decorate it myself. It was now painted in varying shades of blues, ranging from dark sapphire through to pretty periwinkle. My bed was large, extremely soft and covered in various pillows and cushions. Needless to say it was so comfortable that there was little wonder I overslept. However, my favourite part of the room was the far wall which ran parallel to my balcony and French doors. The entire wall was covered in books. My books ranged from the classics all the way through to modern best sellers and I loved each one like a sibling. A book will never judge you. It will never make you feel threatened, or tell you how to live your life or expect anything of you. It is there entirely for your pleasure and for you to disappear into.

I wandered over to my collection with the intention of picking something out to read for a few hours when my phone buzzed.

From Mike:

_Hey Bbe. Got trainin til 6. Will pck u up afta. Xo_

I physically shuddered when I read that monstrosity. If there was one thing I hated it was fucking text language. What is so difficult about writing properly? It takes half a second longer and makes life a hell of a lot easier for everyone involved.

I tapped out a quick response telling him that was fine, selected a book at random, grabbed my flask out of my bag and settled down for a few hours of solid reading. Now term had once again started I didn't know how much free time I'd have just for pleasure reading.

Just as I was sinking into the world of Mina and Lucy I heard the familiar sound of Mike's Range Rover crunching into the gravel of my drive. I grabbed my bag, threw everything I needed into it and went outside to meet him.

"Hey Mike," I smiled, reaching over to kiss him on the cheek as I entered his car.

"Hey you," he replied. "I was thinking we could go to Renezio's for dinner. I know how much you love their ravioli."

"Mmm, sounds like a plan. We haven't been there in ages. Besides I need to talk to you about a few things..." Better set the mood early.

"That's cool. I need to talk to you too actually. Like are you coming to the match next weekend? I know it's early in the season and all but we need to start as we mean to go on. Lauren and the rest of the cheerleaders are trying to drum up support; I just wanted to make sure you'd be there."

"Yeah of course I'll be there. When have you known me to miss a match, huh?"

"I know, I know," he smiled. "Thought I'd better check though. Wouldn't want you to think I just go assuming things. Hey, talking of assuming things, is Alice okay? There've been a few rumours flying around today and she seemed pretty upset this morning."

My defences automatically rose at that.

"Rumours huh? And just what have people, or should I say Jane and Lauren, been saying about her? They really need to learn to keep out of other people's business."

"Hey babe, I'm sure they're only worried about her. If I found out your Dad had brought some...some - "

"Some 'what' Mike? You don't know anything about him and you don't know anything about Alice either!"

"Jeez Bella. Stop being so defensive! I _know _I don't which is why I'm asking you. Remember what I said about assuming things? And how I didn't want you to think that's what I was doing?"

"Sorry Mike. It's just, I'm sick of everyone listening to rumours and gossip and making everyone's lives worse. Alice is fine, or at least she will be when everyone stops talking about her. Her parents are fostering this guy called Edward that Carlisle treated because he can't go home. That's it."

"Well why can't he go home? And why is Dr Cullen taking him in? Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?"

"It's none of our business Mike. Dr Cullen is a sensible man and if he thinks it's the right decision then it's the right decision. Edward's starting school on Monday, so whatever. Everyone will just have to deal with it."

"He's starting _school _on Monday?! How can _he _afford it?" He scoffed. His upper-class nature choosing the worst moment possible to shine through.

"Who the fuck cares Mike? What does it matter to you how he pays his fees?"

"Just that some people are supposed to go to a school like ours and some people aren't Bella. That's just the way it is," he shrugged, as if he hadn't just made one of the most prejudiced remarks I'd ever heard.

"Oh and what are you? The _school police_?" I knew that was a childish thing to say but I couldn't help myself. "It's a free country Mike, people can go to school wherever they like."

"Whatever, Bella. Let's just go eat," he sighed, pulling into a parking space. "I don't want to argue with you, I just don't see why you care so much. You've never even met this dude."

He got out of the car and made his way towards the restaurant. I should have shouted after him that 'actually I have met this _dude', _I should have told him that I'd even spoken to him and that I would be doing so again in the not so distant future. I should have told him all of those things but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't but I just didn't want to. For some reason I wanted to keep Edward a sort of secret – separate from the rest of my life. After all I hadn't even told Alice that I'd met him.

I got out of the car too and made my way towards Mike. The start of our journey had not gone well and things were only going to get harder. I needed to tell him about Dartmouth but I honestly had no idea how to even broach the subject.

When I was close enough to him I grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek once more.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you before Baby. I'm just worried about how Alice is taking it all and people making stuff up about her isn't helping. I know you were only asking cause you care."

"It's ok," he replied, wrapping an arm around me and leading me into the restaurant. "Just remember I'm here for you, yeah? I love you more than anyone in the world Bella; I don't want to argue with you."

"I know. I love you too." And in that moment I really did. He was my Mike. We might have our differences of opinion but what people in love didn't? It was how you coped with those differences that counted.

A waitress greeted us and led us to a table before taking our order. Mushroom ravioli for me as standard and Mike ordered a steak. That was one thing about Mike – he was consistent. No matter what type of restaurant we were at he'd always order a steak.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Here goes nothing.

"Well, mostly I wanted to talk about college. You know, not long now 'til we have to start sending our applications in. I just wondered what you were thinking about everything."

"Oh were you wondering about an apartment for next year? I already told you Dad's found us one that's perfectly nice. Maybe not as big as what we're used to but it's close to the campus and everything."

"So you're still set on going to Harvard?"

"Well yeah! Obviously! Why? Aren't you?" He asked, a frown appearing between his eyebrows.

"Well it doesn't hurt to look around. Harvard isn't the only good college. I mean I was looking at the Dartmouth prospectus – "

"Dartmouth?" He scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Bella. If you want to go to a good business school then you should be going to Harvard. Just like your family, just like my family and just like me."

"Maybe I don't want to go to a business school. Maybe I want to do something different, like English..."

"Bella," he said softly, taking a different tact. "I don't know where this is coming from but you clearly haven't given it much thought. Why would you even be considering going somewhere other than me? This is all we've ever wanted. Our own place, no parents around, freedom from it all..."

"No, Mike. That's what you've always wanted." I leant across the table and took his hand in mine. "Have you ever actually heard me say I want to go to Harvard? Or that I want to do a business degree? That's what everyone else has always decided for me. I don't want those things. I want to go to Dartmouth and I want to be an English Major."

I'd done it. I'd finally lain out there what I needed to say.

"No." He took his hand back from me.

_Huh?_

"What? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no, Bella. You can't just turn around now, in our final year of school, and say you want to change everything we have planned. What happened to going to college together? Getting married? Having kids?"

The thought of doing all those things scared the shit out of me but I wasn't about to tell Mike that. I'd already dropped a big enough bomb.

"We can still do those things Mike. We'll just go to different colleges. If you love me like you say you do then what does it matter if we're apart for a few years? Plenty of people go to separate colleges and stay together. I mean look at Em and Rosalie. They aren't even in the same year."

"But that's them, not us Bella. I...I don't think I could handle it. Being at a different college to you. I just don't see how it could work when I've never planned for it or anticipated it."

"Mike? You're scaring me. What are you saying?" He couldn't be..._breaking up with me. _Could he?

"You know what I'm trying to say Bella, please don't make me say it out loud. I _love you _with all my heart. But if you aren't prepared to do what's best for us then how can we be together?"

I couldn't believe he was saying this. I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"What about _me _Mike? What about what's best for _me_?" The tears started to fall down my face.

"Bella, Harvard _is_ what's best for you. You just need to see that. Until you do I don't really know what else to say to you."

He reached up to wipe a tear away from my face but that act of compassion cause my sadness to fall away and be replaced with anger.

"You know, Mike? I thought that of all people _you _would understand. The 'love of my life' who knows me better than anyone else. But you're just like the rest of them! What makes you think you know better for me than I do? Surely I'm the best placed person to judge what I need? And until _you_ realise that I don't really know what else _I _can say to _you. _Bye Mike." I stood up, threw my napkin on the table and grabbed my bag.

"Bella, stop causing a scene. I'm sorry if I've upset you but you have to see what I'm saying. Sit back down. Eat your food. And I'll drive you home."

"No. You basically just threatened to break up with me if I refused to go to the same college as you. Why would I want to eat dinner with you? Leave me alone Mike, I'll walk home. Ring me when you've taken a good hard look at yourself."

And with that I turned on my heel and stormed out of my favourite restaurant.

It wasn't until I'd reached the end of the road and turned the corner that the severity of my actions hit me.

Had I just broken up with my boyfriend of six going on seven years?

Said boyfriend had also just belittled my hopes and dreams and acted like he knew better than I did.

Would he now tell my Dad? Or worse, my Mom?

What would everyone say when they found out? Did I actually care what they would say?

Did this now leave me free to do what I wanted about college?

If Mike acted this badly then heaven help me for when my Mother found out.

Did Mike think we were broken up?

Should I go back? Ring him? Talk to him?

_ARGH._

My entire thought process was in turmoil and the tears that had started to stream down my face in the restaurant were now at full flow. _Fuck._

I carried on walking until I saw the familiar park I used to play in as a child. I needed to calm myself down before I headed home so I decided to go in and sit myself down on my favourite bench by the water feature.

By the time I reached the bench my body was still wracked with sobs and a cigarette was clearly in order. I took one out of the box and placed it between my lips before fishing through my ridiculously oversized bag for a light. I eventually found one and was able to take a soothing drag.

Right.

I needed to get my thoughts in order.

Were Mike and I broken up? It seemed doubtful. He had pretty much told me he was breaking up with me if I didn't go to Harvard but would he stick with that? I hoped not. Then again if he was even going to consider doing something like that was he really the sort of person I wanted to be with?

I thought I loved him, but now? I wasn't too sure anymore. That realisation in itself was enough to bring on a fresh round of tears. He was all I'd known for the past six years and it fucking hurt to know I may no longer feel the way I used to.

Then there was the question of my parents.

Oh god, my Mom.

Mike would never tell my Mom, but he would tell his who in turn _would _tell mine.

"Oh Renee, it was _such _a shock to hear that Bella decided not to go to Harvard anymore!"

Fucking brilliant.

Then my Mom would go mental. Probably kick me out. Argue with my Dad some more. Try and blame him.

_My Dad._

My blood ran cold.

If there was one person I didn't want to disappoint or upset it was him. The one person who had always been there for me. Always helped me. Never shouted or scolded. Who loved me unconditionally.

If I hurt him I'd never forgive myself.

Cue more tears.

"Erm, excuse me? Bella? Are you okay?"

Oh hell no. Not now. Not while I was a blubbering mess on a park bench.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I managed to choke out, whilst wiping the tears off my face.

"Are you sure?" I felt him sit down next to me. "You seem pretty upset..." Was that concern I heard in his voice?

"Let's just say that today will never feature in my top 10 best days." I chanced a look up at him and was met with that all too familiar shade of jade.

"Tell me about it," he responded with a sigh, before taking out a cigarette and offering me one. "Yours seems to have been forgotten about." He motioned down to the ground where my cigarette was now smouldering away in the dirt.

"Thanks," I said, truly grateful, as I reached for his packet and took a smoke. I placed it between my lips and as he leant towards me with a light I caught a hint of his smell. Fresh, like soap, yet with something manly about it and the faintest dash of cigarette smoke. All in all pretty appealing.

"No problem," he shrugged nonchalantly and continued staring forwards. "I wanted to apologise for before. I wasn't very polite to you. I realise that I actually know fuck all about you and it was beyond arrogant for me to assume that I knew better. I was having a bad day and shouldn't have taken it out on you. I just thought you should hear that from me." He turned back to me and gave me a slight smile.

"It's okay. Well, it's not really _okay _but in a way I should be thanking you. A lot of what you said was true, if not a little harsh, and in many ways I really needed to hear it. So thanks. You shouting at me may actually have been the turning point my life needed."

"Really?" He didn't seem convinced.

"Really. Although it may not look like it at the moment," I said gesturing to my puffy and blood shot eyes, "it needed to happen sooner or later. And I'm glad that it has."

"Well if you're sure. Maybe I'll make it a point to shout at you whenever I see you," he said with a smirk. Gosh he really was handsome. And he was teasing me?

"Hmmm," I pretended to ponder his suggestion. "I'm not sure I enjoyed it _that _much. In fact I think I'm much preferring this conversation to our last."

"Well in that case, let's re-do our previous one. Edward Masen," he said, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Bella Swan," I replied taking his already familiar hand in mine. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too."

He smiled at me, just as the overhead clouds moved from in front of the setting sun, and once again the flecks of light made his features stand out in the most beautiful way.

There was no doubt that the person sitting beside me on my park bench was a physically beautiful creature but there was just something about him that made me think that his beauty went much further than skin deep.

***

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. Please do let me know what you think :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

**A/N: Thanks again to the people that reviewed/alerted/favourited. It means so much but I'd love even more of you! I'm still really new to this and your reviews really are invaluable. **

**Plenty of people are reading PLEASE just take 10 seconds to review and write what you think. Thank yooou :)**

**Disclaimer: Still a poor student last time I checked, not a multi-million dollar writer...**

Chapter 5: Plans

We continued to sit in companionable silence, smoking our cigarettes. I was still in shock at running into anyone in this park, let alone Edward.

I hadn't been here in years. I used to come here all the time as a child with my Dad before he got too busy with the force. In fact I can even remember coming here with my Mom and having picnics in the summer. We used to be such a happy little trio, even to this day I have no idea what happened. Obviously the tension between my parents had grown when it became clear that my Dad wasn't going to go back into law but that didn't explain the changes in my Mother. I'd long given up trying to fathom the way she worked.

I took a minute to think back to the conversation I'd just had with Edward.

He'd apologised to me. He'd also conceded that he knew fuck all about my situation. He'd also offered to start over between us.

That was a good start, right? I decided to see if I could push the conversation a little further.

"So Alice told me you're starting at King's on Monday?" High school. Safe conversation.

"Erm...yeah."

"You looking forward to it?"

"Not particularly."

"Will it be different to your old school?"

"You could say that." He replied with a smirk.

If it were anyone else I'd have expected them to elaborate. The people I generally spent my time with were only too willing to talk about themselves. Edward, I was fast learning, was not this way. I didn't want it to seem like I was prying and so decided to let the conversation go.

"You heading home anytime soon?" He asked, turning to face me once more.

"Yeah, probably. I only came out here to clear my head."

"Come on," he stood up and put his cigarette out. "It's getting dark, I'll walk you."

"Oh, you don't have to. I'm sure I'll be fine." I hadn't even noticed it was practically dark now.

"I insist," he smiled at me. "Why are you out by yourself anyway?"

I didn't get a chance to reply because as I stood up my phone started ringing.

_Mike._

I quickly cancelled the call. I was no way in the mood to talk to him right now. I needed to calm down and get my head straight. At this point I had abso-fucking-lutely no idea what I wanted from him.

"Let's go," I smiled at Edward.

We'd barely made it out of the park and onto the road when my phone started to sound. It was Mike, yet again, and I cancelled it, yet again.

"So, how are you enjoying life at the Cull – "I was interrupted by yet _more_ ringing. "Oh for _God's sake_!" This time I turned my phone off.

"Sounds like somebody wants to talk to you," Edward remarked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to him," I grumbled, throwing my phone back into my bag with more force than was really necessary.

"Somebody's done something to piss you off..." He said, raising his eyebrows.

I snorted in response to that.

"Understatement of the century. Just... you know when you think you know someone? Like _really _know them? And it turns out that you don't actually know anything about them at all?"

"Mmm. I might have an idea of where you're coming from."

"I'm just really confused at the moment. I have no fucking idea what I'm doing and –"

*_BEEP BEEP*_

I turned around to see Mike's Range Rover flashing it's headlights at me.

"Fucking hell." He pulled over and started to climb out of his car. "What the hell do you want Mike?!"

"I wanted to talk to you! Why are you ignoring my calls?"

"Um...why do you think? Because I don't want to talk to you! God Mike! I walked out of the restaurant, told you I didn't want to speak to you and have turned off my phone. What part of that suggests I want to be having this conversation?"

"I'm sorry, Bella! I'm really really sorry." He pled, coming towards me. I took a step back. "Please just talk to me. We need to work things out."

"Mike I'll talk to you when I'm ready. I literally cannot _believe _what you said to me earlier and I have no interest in discussing it with you in the middle of the street. I'm going home. Goodbye."

I turned towards Edward, nodded at him and started to storm up the street towards my road with him by my side.

"Where are you going? At least let me drive you Bella! I don't even know who the hell this guy is. I don't want you walking home with some random dude!"

I believe the expression is red flag to a bull? I wheeled back around to face him.

"Oh. OH! YOU don't want me walking with him? If _YOU _don't want it then I suppose I should just roll over and do what I'm told, huh Mike? Well you know what? I'd rather walk to the end of the earth than get in a car with you at the moment!"

"Bella, stop being ridiculous. Just come with me," he said stepping forward and grabbing my arm before tugging on it. "Just get in the car."

"Mike! Get off me!" I shouted trying to pull my arm out of his grasp. "I don't want to go with you, let go!"

"You're being ridiculous, come on," he said, dragging me.

"No!"

At that moment a tall figure stepped in between Mike and me.

"She said she doesn't want to go with you," Edward said in a dark voice. "And I highly suggest you let go of her right fucking now."

Mike looked up at Edward in shock at first before anger started to cloud his expression. He did, however, drop my arm.

"And who the _fuck _are you?"

"That's really not your concern right now. Are you going to let her go home in peace?"

"Fuck you. She's _my _girlfriend. I can do what I want."

"She isn't _yours. _If you're even lucky enough to call her your girlfriend I'd suggest you start treating her a little fucking better."

Whoa. Where did _that _come from?

"Erm, guys? I am still here. He's right Mike. I'm going. Leave me alone. I'll call you...at some point. Come on," I said, grabbing Edward's arm and giving him a tug. Luckily he followed because things were getting pretty heated between him and Mike and I didn't want it to go any further.

We were both pretty pent up and walked quickly, the cool evening air soothing both our tempers. Before I knew it we were back at the top of my drive. I turned to Edward.

"Thank you. For everything you said back there. You didn't have to do that."

"Well I wasn't just going to let him man-handle you like that. Who does that guy think he is?"

"That's Mike all over really. He isn't used to people standing up to him."

"Well I'm glad you did. Was he...erm...was he the reason you were crying earlier?"

"Uh, yeah. Amongst other things. It's a long story really." _Please don't ask me about it. Please don't ask me about it. Please don't ask me about it._

"Okay. Well, I'm going to head off. I promised Esme to be home for dinner," he added smiling at Esme's motherly ways.

"Yeah that sounds like Esme. I'll probably see you around at some point this weekend. I'm due to give Alice a visit."

"That'd be nice. Take care of yourself Bella. Don't let things get you down," he started to back away from me, wearing the smirk that was fast becoming imbedded in my memory.

I made my way back up towards my house with my head swimming. So much had happened in the past day.

Edward was now staying when I thought I'd never see him again and instead of me being on bad terms with him I was on bad terms with Mike.

I still wasn't sure how that had happened.

I was _so _certain that Mike would understand me. I knew my plans would be a shock to him but I never _ever _thought he'd react the way he did. Part of me was still absolutely livid with him. The other part was just very sad and even more disappointed. Sure, he'd tried to apologise to me but he definitely couldn't have meant it. Nobody could change their entire viewpoint on something they felt so strongly about within an hour. He needed time to think about what he actually wanted from me as I did from him. If he could change the way he felt about college and realised that my dreams were important then maybe we'd still have a chance together.

Then there was Edward. Our entire...relationship...had done a complete one eighty during the course of today. Sure we were still pretty much strangers. But now instead of only having argued we had come to a sort of truce, if that was the right word. I wasn't really sure how to describe what we were.

Were we on our way to being friends? I really hoped so.

Edward seemed like an honestly decent guy and to be honest I hadn't met many of those in a long while. The way he stood up to Mike made me look at him in an entirely different light. He was so strong, direct and just...manly. He totally gave off that 'Don't-Fuck-With-Me' aura and to be honest it was hot as _hell._

Obviously you'd have to be blind not to realise how attractive Edward was. And yeah, there was that whole weird butterfly sparky feeling I got around him. But seeing him like that really got to me. Though I still have no idea _why _he did it. Obviously I was pretty distressed by the whole situation but he didn't have to get involved. At the end of the day who am I to him?

"Bella? Honey, is that you?" Ah Mother was home it would appear.

"Hey Mom," I called, walking into the family room. "Aren't you supposed to be at the spa or something?"

"Hello darling. Yes I was but I decided to come home early. I thought we could spend some time together this weekend?" She smiled at me.

"Why?" There was no point beating around the bush.

"What do you mean 'why'? Does a mother need a reason to spend time with her daughter?"

"Not usually but I've learned from experience that you normally do. What do you actually want Mom?"

"Isabella, I can't believe you'd even _think _that about me, let alone actually accuse me of having an ulterior motive!"

"Mom, I cannot remember the last time we went out just for the sake of it. Where are we going and who are we meeting? Because there is definitely something you aren't telling me."

"Well I thought we could meet the Newton's for lunch and we really need to start planning your party Bella. You haven't got long now you know?" _Ergh._

"Okay, one – I'm not in the mood for the Newton's this weekend so you can drop that idea and two – I don't even _want _a party, so there's no need to organise anything. Okay? Great!" I tried walking out of the family room and back upstairs.

"Bella you are absolutely ridiculous. It's your 18th birthday! What normal 18 year old doesn't want a party?"

"Well I guess I'm just not normal cause I don't want one. I'd be happy going out for a meal with Dad, a couple of friends and you," well not really her but I couldn't say that, could I? "I have absolutely no desire to spend the night with a bunch of people I don't like or know."

"Well you're just going to have to get used to it because you are having a party. I can't believe you even considered _not _having one. How would that look?"

"Oh my god, Mom! I don't _care _how it looks! I don't _care _what people say! I don't _care _about all the people that judge us!"

"Well you should! You're never going to get anywhere otherwise! You really need to grow up and realise how the world works Bella."

"Whatever Mom, I'm heading up to bed. If Mike calls tell him I'll speak to him some other time." I was in desperate need of a stiff drink and a cigarette. Talking to my Mother was _not _helping matters.

***

I woke up the next morning with the mother of all headaches. To add insult to injury a quick glance at the clock told me that I was due to meet Alice and Rosalie for lunch in about half an hour.

The world's quickest shower and a rather loose appreciation for speed limits had me pulling into the parking lot of the mall twenty five minutes later.

"Sup Swanster."

I turned around from the exit I was heading towards to see Jasper Hale leaning against his Mustang.

"Hey Jazzy," he _loved _that nickname. "Makes a change to see you hanging out in shady underground parking lots."

"You know me Swanster, wouldn't want to disappoint. You meeting my sister for lunch?"

"I am indeed, along with a certain vertically challenged spiky haired girl. Alice? You might be familiar with her?" I loved to tease Jazz about Alice. I was certain he had a crush on her; not that he'd ever admit it.

"Yeah yeah. What are you going to do? Discuss nail colours and Jessica Stanley's new haircut?"

"Wow, Jazzy. I didn't realise you were up to date on Jess's changing style."

"Shut up Swan. I'm heading up as well, I'll walk with you."

"Why are _you _at the mall? Doesn't it go against everything you stand for in life?" I asked as we made our way towards the elevator.

"Ha ha. If you must know I've taken it upon myself to do some good in life. Somebody I've recently met has introduced me to this workshop thing they run here up in the childcare department. Kids from downtown come in and we teach them a bunch of different crap. I'm going to be helping run some history lessons."

"Shit Jasper. That's really cool. How did you find out about it?" Leave it to Jasper to find something worthwhile to do and make the rest of us look bad.

"Just through a friend. I don't think you'd know him; he's not from around here. You should swing by sometime. You could do some reading with them or something." Unlikely as it may be, Jasper was one of the few people that knew of my love for reading. We went way back and although we moved in different circles he was always somebody I could talk to.

"Yeah I might do that actually. Sounds like a better way to spend my time than what the rest of my friends have planned."

"Can't say that surprises me," said Jasper, as we walked towards the restaurant. "Painting walls is a better way to spend your time compared to listening to Chelsea and Lauren drone on about 'Gossip Girl' and the latest Gucci bag."

"Again your knowledge of social affairs astounds me. Where are you going anyway? Isn't the kids bit on the fourth floor?"

"Erm, yeah...but I need to ask Rose about dinner tonight. I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be meeting her and my parents."

"Suuure you do. You just want to see _Aliiice._" Ha, I was so immature at times but I just didn't care.

"Whatever Swanster. You really need to get over this obsession you have. Just because I said she was pretty about ten years ago doesn't mean I've been secretly pining for her all this time. Whatever dream wedding you have envisioned between the two of us most definitely is _not _going to happen."

"Leave me be Jazzy. A girl can but dream."

"And dreams," he said as he held the door to the restaurant open for me, "are all they shall ever be."

"Bella! What the hell took you so long?!" Called Alice, waving me over to the table she sat at with Rosalie.

"Sorry Alice. I overslept this morning and then I got talking to Jasper."

"Oh," said Alice, only just noticing Jasper lurking behind me. "Well, erm, we were just about to order. Are you, uh, staying to eat Jasper?" Oh how I loved a flustered Alice. She was normally so confident. Only Jasper could bring out this stuttering, nervous version of Alice.

"Nope I just needed to ask Rose where and when we're meeting our parents tonight. Rose?"

"We're meeting at Carlucci's at 8... Didn't Mom tell you this morning?" Rosalie looked justifiably perplexed by Jasper's question. I _knew _he just wanted to see Alice.

"Must have slipped my mind," he replied with a self-assured smile.

"Well yeah we're meeting at 8 though I don't think Dad is going to make it. He has to go away on business _again _or something. Why are you here anyway? Weren't you meant to meet what's-his-face at like 1 o'clock?"

"Who? Edward? He's waiting for me upstairs." _What?! _"Nice to know you care though Rosie. Now I'd best be off. See you ladies later." And with that he turned and strolled out of the restaurant.

"Jasper's meeting Edward? As in Alice's Edward?" I asked Rosalie.

"He's not _my _Edward," Alice huffed. "But yes, he is."

"Yeah, it looks like they've struck up some sort of social-outcast bond," Rosalie interjected, opening up her menu. "They met when Edward came to enroll in school and apparently they hit it off or something."

"Oh. Well that's nice I guess. Jasper doesn't really talk to anyone in school, does he? And now Edward will have another familiar face."

"Yeah I suppose so. Anyway, Bella, have you decided what you're doing for your birthday?" Alice asked, as Rosalie looked up in interest.

"How about nothing?"

"Bella," Rosalie scoffed. "It's your _18__th_birthday. _Your 18__th__! _You have to do _something_!"

"She's right Bella. You might not feel like it at the moment but when you're older do you want to look back and realise that you let this milestone pass you by without any recognition?"

"Yes, I do. I've already had this conversation with my Mom. I don't want a party!"

"I take it your Mom is set on you having a party?"

"Of course she is, Rose. You know what she's like."

"Well in that case you'd better start planning right now with me and Alice. Otherwise 'Mommy Dearest' is going to just plan you a surprise party and I guarantee you that you will hate every single thing she plans." Rosalie stated smugly, taking a sip of her mineral water.

"She's right again Bella. If you plan it at least you know it'll be somewhere you like and will consist of things you like. If you let Renee do it everything will be pink and the guest-list will be filled with people you've never heard of."

I hated it when they were right.

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's get planning."

One hour, three Caesar salads and many bottles of mineral water later I had a party planned that suited me and would appease my Mother.

"So," Alice began. "You're going to have it a week from today, which in my opinion is far too soon but whatever. We're going to start at your house, set up some marquees in the garden, hire a DJ to do the music, ask Renezio's to cater and we'll invite the people decided on. Then we're going to move down to the beach for a bonfire and anyone can come to that because we don't have to worry about Renee fussing over people that aren't 'suitable' to attend. Sorted?"

"Sorted. I just want it to be over."

"You're such a spoil sport Bella. I can't wait to turn 18. I've already decided what I want to do for my birthday. "

"That doesn't shock me Rose," I said as we departed the restaurant. "You've probably got every birthday up to your fortieth planned out."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared. Anyway, I'm sure you'll have fun next week Bella. You just need to think positively. Think of all the presents you're going to get! Do you know what Mike is getting you?"

"Pah, probably nothing at the moment. We're not exactly on speaking terms."

"What? I thought you were going to meet him for dinner last night?"

"I ended up storming out before I'd even got my food. He just really doesn't understand me anymore. I'm not sure where we're going."

"Shit, Bella!" exclaimed Alice. "If you and Mike can't make it work then who can?"

"Erm, hello? Have you met your brother? My boyfriend of about forever? Thanks for the vote of confidence Ali."

"Oh shush Rose. You and Emmett are a foregone conclusion. I can't think of anything that'd cause problems for you two. I just always thought you and Mike would be the same, Bella." she directed at me with a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah, well, so did I but I guess people change. We're just not the same as we used to be. Obviously all the feelings I've got for him haven't just vanished, but I'm not sure we want the same things anymore."

"Good. Mike's a douche anyway."

"Rosalie!"

"What? It's true, no offence Bella, but the way all of the cheer squad and football team fawn over him. _Blergh. _You'd think he was the first person to ever score a touchdown or some shit." You could always rely on Rosalie Hale for honesty.

"She's right Alice. He does walk around like he's God's gift to the world. He's got so much more arrogant in the past year. It's just another thing that I feel is driving us apart." I confessed as we stepped out of the elevator and into the parking lot.

"See, Alice. I know what I'm talking about. Besides from what Heidi was saying – why on _earth_ is Jasper holding a 'Hannah Montana' balloon?!"

I looked in the direction Rosalie was facing and saw that Jasper did indeed have a 'Hannah Montana' balloon floating alongside him. That wasn't what grabbed my attention though. Edward was standing a couple of feet behind Jasper's questionable acquisition.

"Jasper? What the fuck? Since when did you become a fan of Disney?"

"Shut up Rosalie. It was a present from my new girlfriend." I looked over at Alice when he said that and noticed that she paled quite considerably.

"How old is she? Ten?" Rosalie snorted.

"As a matter of fact Jennifer is nine and three quarters and I don't think she'd appreciate you mocking her age."

"What the actual fuck?" Well said, Rosalie.

"God how dense are you? One of the kids I was teaching today took a shine to me and gave me it as a gift."

"You were teaching?" Oh, so Alice _does _have coherent thoughts around Jasper.

"Um, yeah, up in the kid's department with Edward." Aw, bless Jasper, looking all shy and embarrassed.

"That's pretty nice of you guys. We were just planning Bella's birthday party for next weekend. You're both going to be there, right?" Alice was looking at Jasper intently, clearly desperate to see if she'd get to spend the extra time with him. I couldn't mock her though; I was sneaking looks at Edward to try and gauge his reaction to Alice's question.

"Erm, well it's not really my scene...I mean, I hadn't given much thought to it but uh..." Jasper trailed off uncomfortably; it wasn't fun when Alice put you on the spot. He hadn't been to one of my birthday parties since I'd turned fourteen. I didn't expect him to start now.

"We'll be there," sounded Edward's deep, confident voice.

And instead of looking at Alice in answer to her question he was staring at me, half of his mouth lifted into the perfect smirk I could now recall from memory.

***

**A/N: Go on, make my day and review :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the response to chapter 5. Let's have some more of that please :D**

**Now, who's ready for a party and a little drama? I sure know I am.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothingggg. Nothing nothing nothing.**

*****  
**

Chapter 6: Decisions

"Great..." Alice said slowly, looking from Edward to me with a curious expression on her face. "Anyway, we've got to go, so I'll see you at home Edward. Bye Jasper."

With that she grabbed my arm and pretty much dragged me through the parking lot towards her car.

"What _was that _Bella?!"

"Ok, I literally have no idea what you're talking about."

"She's talking about you and Mr Mysterious making goo goo eyes at each other."

"Oh what_ever_! We were doing no such thing. You two are just bored with your own lives so you're looking for stuff in mine to spice things up."

"Bella, look. I know about these sorts of things. And I am telling you there was _something _going on just then. Did you even know who he was?"

"Erm, well yeah, it was pretty obvious. You'd already said that Jasper was meeting Edward so I guessed that it must be him."

"You're hiding something, I can tell." Have I ever mentioned that sometimes I really dislike Rosalie?

"Yeah you are Bella. Spill it."

"Ergh, you two are so annoying. Okay fine! Maybe I might have bumped into Edward a couple of times and spoken to him. That's it. End of story."

"What?! When? And what did you talk about?"

"Alice, chill out. It isn't a big deal and please don't bring it up with him! We met for the first time the night he moved in with you – don't look at me like that! – and then he found me in the park after my argument with Mike. That's it. We've barely ever spoken so can you please drop it? There's nothing going on."

"But Bella – "

"Alice, leave her alone. She doesn't want to talk about it. Now come on. We've all got things to be doing. I'll see you at school tomorrow girls." Have I ever mentioned that sometimes I really love Rosalie?

***

When I pulled into the school parking lot the next morning I couldn't help but let my eyes wander in search for a certain someone. Unfortunately I didn't see him but I did see a Range Rover that I was hoping to avoid.

As I walked into the homeroom I immediately felt eyes on me and heard a drop in conversation.

Mike was sitting with his football friends looking like somebody had kicked his puppy whereas the girls looked like all their Christmases had come at once; except for Alice of course who was shooting me apologetic glances. I saw Lauren looking particularly smug and couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. I didn't want to rise to it all so I decided to walk past them with my head held high and sit on my own.

Alice came wandering over after about five minutes.

"They must be having a field day. I have no idea how news travels so quickly in this place. Are they placing bets on how fast one of them can snag Mike?"

"Something like that," she muttered. "I tried to get them to stop but you know what they're like when they latch on to something."

"Don't worry about it Al, it's not your fault they're more interested in my love life than anything of importance. I don't particularly care what they're saying but if Lauren looks at me one more time I may not be responsible for my actions."

"Ergh, I know. She's doing my head in as well. She keeps going _on and on _about Edward, trying to wind me up."

"It's only cause she's jealous Tyler is after you."

"I know, but still, it's irritating. We'll just have to ignore her."

Alice's mention of Edward had me shooting what I thought were discrete glances around the homeroom.

"He isn't here," Alice said with a smile. "He isn't starting until next week. The principal wanted to make sure everything was legalized with him coming to live with us and that all of his test scores were correct."

"I don't really know why you're telling me this Alice..." I said, trying to mask the disappointment I was suddenly feeling.

"Yeah, okay then."

"Bella?" A voice called from behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked without even turning around.

"Can we talk? Please?"

"Mike," I sighed. "We've been through this – "

"I know! I know Bella. But honestly I've thought about things and I realise I was a complete and utter dick. I can't believe how I reacted when you spoke to me but honestly it was just because I was shocked. Look I've got to get to gym now but please have lunch with me? We can talk things through and sort this out."

Alice mouthed that she was going to leave us to it and I turned around to see Mike's big, blue eyes looking down hopefully into mine.

"Okay, I suppose we do need to talk. Meet me outside English?"

"Thank you so much, Bella. You won't regret it. I wanted to give you this as well," he handed me an envelope. "I know it's not really my style, but I just wanted to tell you how I feel and I'm not normally very good at it. So yeah. Just read it. Please."

Later that morning I was sitting in English turning his letter over and over in my hands. I decided just to bite the bullet and read the thing.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'll never forget the first time I saw you. It was our first day of Junior High and you were wearing a pink dress. I remember thinking to myself 'wow, that's the prettiest girl I've ever seen and one day I'm going to marry her.'_

_I still think that Bella. I've never met anyone in my life like you. You never let people put you down, or listen to their pettiness and you stick up for people that need it and you're so strong willed and I know that's pretty much what we argued about but you have to know that I actually love that about you._

_If there's something in life you want then you go for it. I wish I could do that but it's just not me. I can't stand up to my parents and I've just gone along with the life plan. But you, you _can_ do something different._

_Bella if Dartmouth and an English degree is what you want then I will stand by you 100% of the way. I won't lie, at first I was shocked and thought that we wouldn't be able to handle the distance. But the more I think about it the more I know that I love you like I've never loved anyone and you are my future Bella._

_My feelings for you haven't changed and I am begging you, literally BEGGING you, to give us another chance. Please don't throw away what we have Bella because it's special, I _know _it is and I don't know what I'd do without you. _

_All my love,_

_Mike x_

Wow.

I couldn't believe that came from Mike. Like he admitted, he'd never been one for talking about his feelings, so to hear, well read, that from him... Let's just say it did a real number on me.

What had I been thinking deciding to throw away everything I had with him? If he could accept my decisions on college then why was I looking for excuses to get rid of him or be angry?

Obviously not all was forgiven but if he could accept that he was totally out of order then was I really justified in my anger?

At the start of the day I was totally set on my decision that me and Mike were pretty much over. I knew he'd be upset and try to talk to me but I felt strong enough in my convictions not to listen.

Now, however, I knew I had to talk to him and try to sort things out. I owed it to the both of us.

As I left my classroom I saw Mike already waiting for me and in that second I confirmed my decision to fix things with him.

I walked straight up to him and planted a kiss directly on his lips.

"Thank you for apologizing and thank you for understanding. I need to know I can still talk to you about anything including what I want in life even if it isn't what you want to hear."

"You can Bella, you can," he replied, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "I am so _so _sorry for the way I reacted and I promise you that it will never happen again. I will always listen to what you have to say and support your decisions. I promise."

"Okay, Mike. You stick to that and I think we'll be alright. You still aren't totally forgiven, you know that right, but we're on our way."

"That's all I ask Bella."

***

The rest of the week passed in a flurry of party planning (which went totally over my head thanks to Alice and my Mother) and Mike's efforts to make things up to me. The culmination of this was Saturday being packed full of caterers, marquees and my Mother freaking out.

Meanwhile I was standing in my room, surrounded by various vases of flowers from Mike, staring at the dress Alice had told me to wear.

To be honest, the dress was truly beautiful. It was sapphire blue and one shouldered, with the strap running from my left shoulder diagonally across my chest and finishing up by my waist. The strap was thick and made of satin whereas the top of the dress was a chiffon material. The top was also tight and formed to my body (which fit perfectly) before it flared off into a silk skirt that finished around my knees.

It was absolutely perfect for me. Not too revealing, but not at all frumpy. Whoever designed it had the balance totally right and I couldn't wait to show it off. I was in the middle of getting dressed when Alice barged into my room.

"HAPPY BIR – Oh my God you have the dress on! Do you like it?! Be honest. Actually no, lie to me. No! Just be honest. Do you like it?"

"Alice I absolutely _love_ it. It's beautiful. Where on earth did you get it from? I looked at the label but I have never heard of 'Pixie Tricks' in my life."

"I made it."

"You _made _it?! Like with your actual hands? I thought you'd only ever designed things!"

"Well I've been thinking about making something for ages now and I thought what better time than for my bestest friend EVER'S 18th birthday. Oh my God Bella, I'm so relieved you like it! I don't know what I'd have done if you'd hated it."

"I can't believe you even considered me not liking it. You know me better than anyone Ali."

"Well it's yours now, so happy birthday! Now, let's get your hair and make-up sorted. The marquee is up, the food is sorted, decorations have been strategically placed and the DJ has started playing. People are going to start arriving in ten minutes so come on – shift it!"

My hair was curled and 'poofed' in record time and Alice was just finishing up on my 'smoky eyes' when my Mom came in with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Bella! Seriously, people are here and you're still holed up in your room. Come on darling you have to mingle!"

"I'm just coming now Mom, relax." Jeez, you'd never guess it was my birthday.

"Okay, well just hurry up! There are some people I want you to meet and all of your friends are here now."

"Who do I have to meet? I thought I had control of the guest list?" Even that was pushing it. Everyone from the senior class was coming whether I liked them or not.

"You did sweetie, but obviously there are a few people that _need _to be here. How are you going to make contacts if you don't start networking now?"

"Like who Mom?" I sighed.

"Just a few old friends of your Father's from college. Nothing to worry about. Now come on, chop chop!" She said as she left my room. I should have guessed she'd have invited people.

"Come on then, Alice. Let's get this over with."

"Jeez, Bella. No need to sound so excited about your own birthday party. Aren't you looking forward to it at all?"

"Sure I am. I'm looking forward to it being over," I smiled at her. She just scowled in return. "I guess I'm sort of looking forward to the beach after as well. I do enjoy the bonfires."

"Good! Just focus on that." Her face suddenly became suspiciously mischievous. "Besides I'm sure I spotted a tall bronze haired, brooding guy with an equally tall socially awkward, blonde haired guy lurking around mine before they headed over here..."

"Oh Alice, give it up already," I laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, Mike and I are right back on track again, so any dreams you're having of some fairytale romance between Edward and I can be forgotten about right away."

"Okay, Bella," she said with the look still on her face. "All I'm going to say is that I saw it. We'll wait and see, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall. Though you say Jazzy was at your house? How was that huh?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Oh it was great! I could barely speak around him so I'm sure I came across really well!"

"What is this? Do mine ears deceive me? Could Alice Cullen actually be admitting that she finds it difficult to function in front of Jasper Hale? The guy she has sworn not to like for about four years?"

"Oh shut up Bella. Maybe it's just because you always go on about him. You've brainwashed me into something..."

"Nu-huh Alice. You have been crushing on him for as long as I can remember." _I knew it! _

"And great lot of use it's done me. He just thinks I'm a socialite bimbo that only cares about dresses and shoes," she said sadly.

"Hey, Alice, none of that is true. You are so much more than that and I can guarantee you that Jasper thinks so too. He probably just thinks you don't like him. Honestly, you're as bad as each other."

"Shush you. Now that I've admitted I _might _have some sort of feelings for Jasper, are you going to admit you have some weird connection going on with Eddy boy?"

"Eddy boy? That's what you're calling him?"

"Don't avoid the question!"

"No Alice," I laughed. "I love Mike. Now leave it. Let's go 'party'!"

"That's the spirit!" She smiled, ignoring my sarcasm.

When we got downstairs the party was in full swing. The French doors of our kitchen had been opened up and the marquee was connected to the kitchen to allow people to wander in and out. Waiters and waitresses were milling around with trays of food and drinks and the marquee was packed out with people dancing to the DJ. Further through the house were random collections of people mingling, chatting and eating food. I could hear people splashing and laughing outside so I assumed some guests had brought their costumes with them to use in the pool and hot tub.

I immediately bumped into Mike who appeared to be waiting for me. He'd spent the past week trying to prove how committed he was to me. He'd printed off loads of information about Dartmouth and New Hampshire in general and seemed to be genuinely supportive of my decision. To be honest, things hadn't been this good in years. He hadn't blown me off for his friends all week and I really felt as though we had turned a corner.

Unfortunately it didn't take long until my Mother spotted me and dragged me away from him. I spent the next hour or so talking to lots of men in suits who I didn't recognise, let alone know, but who all assured me I'd 'grown into a beautiful young woman' and that 'Harvard would be proud to have a student' like me.

Great...

I was very much due a cigarette so I decided to try and escape and find somewhere quiet outside to have a smoke. Luckily for me there was an alcove on the other end of the garden that Alice and I had discovered a few years ago and kept to ourselves. It was pretty hidden so I highly doubted anyone would be in there.

I made my way down the garden (pretty stealthily may I add, seeing as I didn't bump into anyone) and towards the alcove before squeezing into it and bumping straight into something warm and hard.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Whoa! Calm down! Calm down!"

"Edward?! Is that you?"

"Bella? Yeah, it's me. I was trying to get away for a bit."

"Fucking _hell _you scared the crap out of me. Why are you sitting here in the dark?" I asked sitting down in the chair I knew was next to him.

"Because it's night time?"

"Me and Alice have a lamp in here," I said, reaching down and turning it on. "See, light."

"Cool. Well I'll leave you to do whatever it is you came down here for. Happy birthday," he smiled sadly, standing up to leave.

"Oh! Erm, don't go. I mean, you don't have to go. Stay. If you want that is."

"Didn't you come down here to be alone?"

"Sort of. Mostly just to get away from the people up there. The whole party thing wasn't really my idea. I'd rather have just gone to the beach."

"Fair enough." Uh oh, was silent Edward making a re-appearance?

"Cigarette?" I offered him the packet with one hand while I searched for my matches on the ground with my other.

"Thanks," he said taking one. "Here," he offered me his own light.

"So, how long have you been here for? I didn't see you back inside."

"I've been here a while. Jasper ended up talking to Alice though and I don't really know anyone else, so I decided to go get some air."

"Well you know me. You could have come and spoken to me."

"You were a little busy at the time," he said with frown appearing on his brow.

"Was I stuck with an old man in a suit? You could have come and rescued me, you know?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, you were with your boyfriend."

_Oh. _

"Um, yeah, we're giving things another go." Why, sitting here next to Edward, was I suddenly regretting that?

"Yeah, I figured that one out."

"It's just he apologised, and we've been together for years and we just –"

"Bella, it's your life. You don't need to justify yourself to me. I hardly even know you."

Wow. I think that comment cut more than when he shouted at me the first time we met.

"I know, it's just he isn't really a bad guy and –"

"_SHHHH!" _Somebody hissed from outside.

"_Why are you telling me to shush? Nobody even comes down here." _Was that Jessica I could hear?

"_Because Jess, I don't want anyone to see us, let alone hear us!" _And Mike? What the fuck?

"Bella...?"

"Sh, Edward. Listen."

"_I'm sick of this Mike. I'm sick of sneaking around behind everyone's backs. When are you finally going to break up with her?" _

Oh my God. My heart just fell into my stomach.

"_I'm not breaking up with her Jessica! Do you remember the golden rule when we started this arrangement? Huh?"_

"_Don't tell anyone..."_

"_That's right. Don't tell anyone. For fuck's sake Jess, you managed it for a year. Why the fuck did you have to go and tell Lauren?! _Lauren! _Of all the people you could have told. Shit! She's obviously going to tell Bella!"_

"_No she isn't Mike! And even if she did why would you care? You're supposed to be breaking up with her! You said we were going to be together Mike, you promised!"_

"_Yeah well we're both screwed now. Lauren has been dropping hints all over fucking place and she's told me if I don't tell Bella, she will!"_

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward whispered.

"_Look Jess, it's been fun while it lasted but now other people know. It's just too risky, we're going to have to end this."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Keep your voice down!"_

"_Fuck you Mike! You can't just end what we have! You've been sleeping with me behind Bella's back for over a year. Didn't you think that there were going to be consequences for that?" _

Over a year...

"_No, there won't be, cause she isn't going to find out."_

It was at that point I decided to find my voice.

"Oh isn't she, Mike? I'M NOT GOING TO FIND OUT HUH?!" I shouted, stepping out of the alcove.

"Shit, Bella."

"Yes, 'shit Bella' is about right."

***

**A/N: AH! Who saw that coming? Review review review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Beginnings

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, real life decided to become a problem. Anyway I hope this update makes up for the wait and thanks so much to those who took the time to review chapter 6!**

Chapter 7: Beginnings

"What the _fuck _Mike?!"

"It's not what it looks like Bella."

"Oh it isn't? Then would you care to explain to me what it is?"

"Bella...I –"

"Jessica you can just shut the hell up, I don't even want to look at you. Who does this? You were supposed to be my friend!"

"I _am _your friend Bella, but Mike and I, we're in lo-"

"Jessica, SHUT. UP!" Mike screamed.

"Oh my _god. _I knew you were stupid Jess but honestly. Just, oh my god. Just leave. Please. For your own sake. I can't even describe how angry I am right now but can you imagine what Alice is going to do to you when she finds out? Let alone Rose?" I noticed how Mike's face blanched at that comment as well.

"Look Bella please just let me explain?"

"Explain what Mike? How you've been cheating on me? With one of my friends? For over a year?! I can't even believe this!" I could feel the angry tears beginning to fill the corners of my eyes and brushed them aside quickly. I was _not _going to cry in front of this _asshole._

"Bella, look, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I love you!"

"You LOVE me?! You _love _me?! What are you – how can – how can you even _say _that?! Just get away from me. Please. I never want to see you again."

"Bella, come on, we can talk about this," he pled with me, stepping closer and reaching his arm out to me.

"No, Mike! Just get out of my house – out of my party! Oh my god, it's my birthday! This is happening on my birthday! Oh god." I could feel myself starting to get hysterical but couldn't find it in me to calm down. I just didn't know how this could be happening.

"Bella – please –"He stepped even closer to me.

"Get _away _from me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Aren't you listening to her, she doesn't want you here. Leave." Shit, I'd totally forgotten Edward was still here.

"_You _again?! Who the hell are you man? _You_ leave _us_ alone!" Mike shouted, squaring up to Edward.

"No Mike, he's right I want you to go. I honestly never want to talk to you again, let alone have you in my home." I stepped in between the guys trying to calm them down.

"Bella? Are you down here? What's with the shouting?"

"Yeah I am Alice! Come down here please!" Thank God.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" She asked looking from me to Mike, then to Edward and back to me before fixing her gaze over Jessica who was cowering in the corner like the coward she is.

"Why don't you ask my _loving _boyfriend and our so-called friend over there? Huh?"

"Mike? Jess?" She asked uncertainly.

_Silence._

"What? Nothing to say now guys? Well I'll tell you Alice. Mike and Jess have been fucking each other behind my back for over a year. Nice, huh? And now Mike won't get the hell out of my house so could you go find my Dad please? Tell him I need to get rid of some _very _unwelcome guests."

"You've been what?! Jessica you fucking whore! How could you do this? And _you_! Mike you bastard! Get the fuck out, both of you! Why are you still here?!" Angry Alice was making an appearance and for some reason it calmed me down, let her deal with this. I just felt really weary now.

"Seriously guys just leave. You've already managed to ruin my birthday; please don't make it any worse."

"But Bella –"

"No, Mike. Just no. I don't want to hear it. I'm going back up to the house and if you know what's good for you then you won't be here when or if I decide to come back down. Goodbye."

I turned away from him, Edward, Jess and Alice and fled back up towards the voices coming from my house.

I felt sort of...numb. Like what was happening hadn't really happened to me. I couldn't believe Mike had been cheating on me all this time. I just couldn't. Sure things hadn't always been great but I never _ever _thought he'd go elsewhere. And Jessica. Shit. I knew she had a reputation for being a bit of a whore and I'd always thought she had a soft spot for Mike but I never thought she'd actually start something up with him behind my back. The pair of them were just disgraceful. If you're in a relationship with somebody then you're with them for better or worse. If things aren't going well you try and fix them or you end it, simple as. That's what I'd been trying to do with Mike. Obviously there was some sort of undeniable attraction between Edward and myself but the thought of doing anything like that with him had never really even crossed my mind. I was with Mike and that was the end of it.

Well not anymore.

Once a cheater, always a cheater – that's what I've always thought. I might have been a fool for taking Mike back after he proved himself to be a judgmental dick but I wasn't going to forgive him for this. It just wasn't going to happen. Nobody cheats on Isabella Swan and gets away with it.

By this point I was making my way through my kitchen and up towards my bedroom. I just wanted to be on my own with a glass of vodka for a bit.

"Ooops," somebody giggled as they banged into me. "Sorry."

I looked to my left and saw Lauren. Great.

"Don't worry about it Lauren," I swiftly said trying to move past her.

"Are you okay Bella? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine."

"That's good. Wouldn't want anything upsetting you on today of all days would we?" She smiled smugly at me. That's when I remembered – she knew. Lauren knew. That's why Jess and Mike were arguing in the first place. "Where is Mike anyway?"

"Fuck you, Lauren," I sneered at her, moving past her and heading for the stairs.

"Don't take it out on me if you aren't good enough in bed to keep a guy interested! Shit Bella, how stupid are you? It's been going on for _so _long! Even Jess-"

"Shut the fuck up Lauren," an icy cold voice sneered. "Do you really want to get started on who isn't good enough? Coming from you? The fake peroxide blonde who's been trying to be _me _the entire way through school? I've been looking for an excuse for years now, are you really just going to hand one to me?" Ah, Rosalie. "Go on upstairs Bella. I've got control of this," she said without taking her eyes off Lauren. I didn't need telling twice.

As soon as I got into my bedroom I slammed the door behind me and breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody could get me in my sanctuary.

God, I needed a cigarette and a stiff drink. Stat.

Sitting on my balcony in the cool evening air made it so much easier to think. I was still pretty angry but could start to be more rational.

So Mike was a dick. Well, dick was probably too weak a word, but still. What an asshole? I don't know what I was most angry about. The fact that I'd been cheated on or the fact I hadn't even realised. God, I must be so blind. _A year! _It's not even like it was a one off thing, this had been going on under my nose for a really long time. How hadn't I realised? Maybe I was just too wrapped up in my own life and my own world. Maybe I should have paid more attention to Mike, noticed something was wrong, made things work. We hadn't had sex in a while... Was that a sign? What am I talking about; of course it's a sign! When your boyfriend who used to have a very healthy sex drive stops trying to sleep with you then he's probably getting it from elsewhere. So _why _didn't I notice?

Maybe I just didn't care enough.

The truth hit me like a wrecking ball. I just didn't care enough about my relationship. Somewhere along the long road that Mike and I had trod I just stopped caring. I wasn't with him because I couldn't bear not to see him, or speak to him or be with him. I was with him because it's what I was used to. I'd always been in 'love' with him; it was what I knew. I never questioned that maybe my feelings had changed. I knew that I had changed in what I wanted from life, like from a career and college, but I never stopped to think if that also meant my feelings towards Mike had changed.

The spark clearly just wasn't there anymore.

It wasn't his fault and it wasn't my fault. We were just two different people now and I'd been kidding myself thinking we could make it work. He didn't want someone like me and I didn't want someone like him. He wants a girl who will one day become his wife, do his bidding, let him look after her and give him a bunch of kids. I want somebody that will give me butterflies, make my heart beat and still let me be me and do what I want with my life, right by my side, while I do the same for him.

No, he shouldn't have cheated on me. Of course I wasn't 'forgiving' him and saying 'oh well, nevermind! Shit happens!' I honestly couldn't care if I ever saw the guy again. I'm not even saying that I understood _why _he cheated on me because no matter what happened I would _never_ have disrespected him like that. However, I could understand that our relationship had run its course. Yeah I was upset that he chose to figure that out by humiliating me and going behind my back with one of my friends but I wasn't going to waste time being depressed and pissed off at somebody that I was clearly better off without.

Besides, Alice and Rosalie would be plenty pissed off for me. Mike had better watch his balls because they were going to be getting a hell of a lot of threats during the next few weeks.

Not to mention Jessica.

Ah, Jessica. Stupid, slutty, idiotic Jessica. What a _bitch. _

It' bad enough to find out your boyfriend of forever cheated on you but to cheat on you with someone you consider a friend? My God that is low. Obviously Mike was just as much (if not more) to blame as she was but c'mon, you don't get with a guy you know is attached, especially not if that attachment is your friend!

All the girls at school were going to have a field day with this. However I was determined not to look like the victim in all of this. I mean I guess I kind of was but I wasn't going to let any of them think that. I was going to walk into school on Monday with my head held high and not give a fuck what any of them had to say. Sure people would talk. They'd ask how didn't I know? Ask what I wasn't giving Mike to keep him satisfied? Ask what Jessica had that I didn't?

But they'd all know that Mike was nothing but a dirty, cheating scumbag and Jessica was nothing but a dirty, back-stabbing whore.

And I was better off without either of them.

***

I woke up the next morning with a splitting head ache, I must have drank more than I thought I did, but all things considered I felt pretty good. In a way I felt kind of liberated, free. It was nice knowing that I knew the complete truth about things and it was also nice to know I was single. I honestly couldn't remember what that felt like. I was so used to having a boyfriend or 'another half' that I'd forgotten how it felt to just be me.

I decided to head on downstairs and hunt down some food; undoubtedly there'd be tons left over from last night.

"Hello, darling," my Mother greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. "There are some bagels over on the counter and a fresh pot of coffee made up. Did you have fun last night?"

"Ha, tons."

"Come on Bella, there's no need to be sarcastic. It was your 18th birthday! You must have enjoyed yourself a little. What time did you end up going to the beach? Did Mike drive you?"

"No, Mom, Mike did not drive me."

"Well he's been ringing here all morning for you; I told him you'd ring him when you woke up."

"I won't be ringing him. If he calls again tell him not to bother anymore."

"What? Why?" She looked suitably shocked by this.

"We broke up, obviously."

"Why on earth have you broken up? Don't be ridiculous Bella. You and Mike have been together for years what could possibly have happened?"

"_I _am not being ridiculous. I broke up with him because I found out he'd been cheating on me for a year." There you go, try and worm Mike out of that one.

"With who?" She asked, eerily calmly.

"Jessica. Jessica Stanley."

"Well you're not going to let her stand in the way of you and Mike, are you?" _Was she for real?_

"Please tell me you didn't just say that? You don't _honestly _expect me to stay with him after finding out he's been _fucking _my _friend _for over a _year_?!"

"Language, please, Bella! And well, everyone makes mistakes – "

"For over a year?! That's a pretty big mistake!"

"– and everyone deserves a second chance. Think about what you're throwing away here! Everything you've worked for!"

"Mom, I don't want to be with somebody I don't love and who doesn't love me! I can't even believe you're suggesting I stay with him! Like nothing has even happened! Who does that? What sort of a Mother are you?"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that. Now I know you and I might not always see eye to eye but I _always _want what is best for you and Mike is that. If you stay with Mike then your entire life will be secure. You'll never have to worry about bills, money, finding a job, working."

"But I _want _to work Mom! I want a job! I don't care about money! Not everything is about money. I'd rather be with the poorest man in the world if we loved each other than the richest man if it meant he cheated on me. What sort of a relationship is that?!"

"No relationship is perfect Bella. I mean look at me and your Fath – "

"Oh no! No no no. Don't speak to me about you and Dad because we _both _know who's to blame for all of that okay? You know what, I'm going. I'm not going to sit here and listen to this."

"Bella don't be unreasonable, come back here!"

"Bye Mom!" I shouted, as I left the room and grabbed my bag before storming over to Alice's.

A minute later I was standing on her doorstep ringing the bell. I've never been so thankful to see her answer rather than her parents or brother.

"Bella! Oh my God, are you okay? Come on in! I was going to ring but I didn't know if you wanted to be alone and then I thought about popping over, but you know, same consideration applies, and I was going to wait 'til tonight but I didn't know if that was too long, and yeah! Thank God you're here though! I was worrying about you."

"Hey, Alice," I said walking with her into the den she shared with Emmett at the back of the house. "I'm sort of okay, sort of not. I'm fine with me and Mike being over. In hindsight it's been a long time coming. I mean obviously I'm pissed he decided to cheat on me and with _Jessica _but really what can I do about it now? I'm not going to dwell on it. I refuse."

"Good for you. What a prick? I can't believe him."

"I know, right. I'm such an idiot."

"No you aren't! Nobody realised it was going on and I mean _nobody. _You should have heard how shocked everyone was last night."

"Oh shit yeah. What happened after I went up to my room?"

"A lot would be an understatement. So you ran off while I was chewing out Jess. She burst into tears and Mike and Edward just sort of stood there staring at each other. I wasn't really sure what was going on between them so I tried to get Edward to move and he was about to come with me, like he turned around and all sorts, and Mike just launched at him! Like totally unprovoked. Anyway Edward turns around like _super _fast, punches Mike square in the face, Mike falls to the ground and Edward just goes to me 'I'm leaving now Alice.' And walked off!"

"What the _fuck? _Why would Mike do that?! Oh my Lord he is such an almighty dick!"

"I have no idea! But anyway so Mike's lying on the floor all bleeding and shit and _Slutica _is all like 'Oh my God! Mike! Baby!' and he just looks up at her and goes 'Fuck off Jessica, you've just ruined everything for me.' _She _ruined everything for _him_! What fucking planet is he on?"

"Such an ass. Like she forced him to get it out and fuck her repeatedly. Typical Mike, nothing is ever his fault."

"I know! But anyway he says that to her and she just bursts into tears again and goes running off to who knows where, hopefully far if she knows what's good for her. So I turned to Mike and said 'I hate you for what you've done to my best friend but at least now _everyone _knows what you're really like and I can't wait 'til Emmett finds out.' Bella, seriously, you should have _seen _his face! Then I went to him 'not to mention Rosalie' and I have never seen a guy look sicker in my life. It was brilliant."

"Good."

"So then I left and wandered back up to the house and found Rose and Lauren having an _almighty _row. Like seriously, how didn't you hear it?"

"Well I sort of left when it was just getting started. Lauren knew, by the way. About Jess and Mike."

"Yeah that became pretty apparent when she and Rose were arguing. Turns out Lauren tried to get Emmett to cheat on Rose, can you believe that?! Like Emmett ever would! Not only would Rose and I actually dismember him but he is so totally in love with her. Lauren is such a stupid whore."

"Shit! I thought Rose just hated her because she copied everything Rose does?"

"I know, same! But hell no. There was a _lot _more to that!"

"I can't believe Rose didn't tell us."

"Me neither. She must have had her reasons I guess. Anyway Rose totally showed Lauren up as well as Jess, so now the pair of them are like hiding out or something. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even come to school tomorrow."

"It serves them right. I always knew their reputations would catch up with them. I just never expected that it'd be me that caused it to happen."

"Like I say, everyone was shocked. We went to the beach still and Tyler, Felix, Demetri, Eric, Alec – _none _of them knew about it. Mike told nobody. And apparently he'd even bought an engagement ring to propose to you with!"

"_Fuck off!"_

"I'm not kidding! He had it all mapped out apparently. Jessica telling Lauren ruined it all for him. Well him not being able to keep it in his pants ruined it for him but you know what I mean."

"Yeah. You'll never believe this. My Mom actually suggested I take him back. Take him back! Is she deluded?"

"Um, yep. We both know it Bella. Your Mom's a regular nut job. I'm not surprised that she told you to take him back at all. She's been planning your wedding for the past four years, you know that."

"But still. I thought at least this would make her see sense! I mean he cheated on me. Not even once but for a long time. With my friend! That's like the most humiliating thing ever."

"Trust me, being found out for the whore you are by sleeping with your friend's boyfriend – that's the most humiliating thing ever! And wait 'til you see Mike's face. Ha! I'm pretty sure Edward busted his nose."

"No way!"

"Yes way. He was bleeding _so _much."

"But Edward could get in trouble for that!"

"Nah, Mike isn't going to tell people that's what happened. He'll be too embarrassed. Edward should be fine."

"Well as long as he doesn't get into shit because Mike's a dick."

"He won't. Besides why do you care so much? And why was he down there with you in the first place?"

"I don't. And he was just sitting in our hide out when I went down there for some air. Can you believe he found that place? And in the dark? So much for us being the only ones that know about it. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh man. Well I guess no good things last forever huh? And he's not here. Him and Carlisle are down in town finalising some records or something. I don't know." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Fair enough. Is he starting school tomorrow?"

"That's the plan! I wonder if we'll have any lessons with him..."

Lessons with Edward... I hadn't really considered that.

"Is he smart?"

"I heard my Dad talking about his SATs. He is smarter than smart. Like seriously. That's why the school offered to take him at such short notice."

"Wow. I guess we'll find out tomorrow then?"

"We sure will."

***

The drive to school the next morning filled me with equal parts dread and anticipation.

I wasn't relishing the idea of seeing Mike, or anyone else from my group of friends to be honest. However the other part of me was itching to see Edward.

We hadn't really spoken the night of my party and the little we did speak he seemed a little...off; especially when Mike came up in conversation. He couldn't have been upset by Mike and I getting back together, could he? And when everything kicked off with Mike and Jess he stuck up for me. Tried to get Mike to leave.

Then I ran off and left him to be assaulted.

_Great._

I was going to have to apologise for that. I still couldn't believe Mike had attacked him. Honestly, did he need to give me another reason to be pissed off at him?

I was still trying to work out what I'd say to Edward when I walked into a very busy and very noisy homeroom. The drop in sound as I entered would have been comical had it not been due to myself. However, I decided not to let it phase me and marched straight over to the table Alice, Jane, Heidi and Felix sat at.

"Hey guys," I greeted them casually.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" Jane eyed me shrewdly.

"Never better," I smiled at her. "And you? I hope you enjoyed the party Saturday, sorry for my abrupt disappearance. I'm such a bad host."

"Oh not at all," Heidi chimed in. "We all had a great time. We were just worried that maybe you didn't..." Here we go.

"Well I'm shot of a cheating, lying asshole and a backstabbing whore of a friend. All in all a pretty good night I reckon, don't you agree?"

"Hell yeah! Seriously Bella, we had _no _idea. If we'd have known us guys would have kicked Mike's _ass. _Jessica _Stanley?! _What in the hell was he thinking?!" Ah the ever tactful Felix.

"Um, Felix? Don't really think you're helping."

"Yeah Alice is right. Can we just forget about it guys? I want to put it all behind me. Have any of them shown their faces yet?"

"Lauren isn't coming in because she has a migraine apparently. Yeah right, she's just scared Rose'll scratch her eyes out. And none of us have heard from Mike or Jess since Saturday night."

"Thanks Jane. I'm going to head off to bio. I can't be bothered waiting around in here. You guys give me a heads up if you see any of them?"

"Yeah of course we will."

"Thanks, I'll see you at lunch."

With that I grabbed my bag and headed to AP Biology. I was going to have to ask Mr Banner if I could move seats. This was the one class I shared with Jessica (how, I do not know), who happened to sit next to me, and that clearly wasn't happening anymore. Besides Banner loved me. I could do this class with my eyes closed and I knew there was an empty bench at the back of the room I could move to.

"Good morning Mr Banner," I greeted him, smiling my best smile.

"Why good morning, Bella. And how are you today?"

"Pretty good thanks sir. I thought I'd get here early, get some extra reading in today," ha, what a kiss ass.

"Very astute, though I'd expect nothing less from you."

"I was also wondering sir, if I'd be able to move to the bench at the back? Only Jessica talks incessantly and I'm finding her really detrimental to my education. I wouldn't want anything to bring my grade down."

"Of course not Bella! You go take a seat. Everyone else should be arriving soon."

"Thanks so much, sir!"

Like taking candy from a baby.

I decided I probably should get a book out in case Banner decided to look over at me while the rest of class filed in. "_Wuthering Heights_". How very biological? Ha.

I was getting so into my book that I didn't notice when Banner began talking to us all. He was just starting to explain the nervous system when there was a sharp rap at the door.

"Come in!" Banner called.

The door opened and there he was. I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath caught in my throat. Seriously, what was wrong with me? Nobody should have that sort of effect on another human.

"Hello, sir. I'm very sorry I'm late. I'm the new student? Edward Masen? Principal Greene said you'd be expecting me."

"Ah yes! Edward. Very nice to meet you. Why don't you go take a seat up there in the back next to Isabella? She's a lovely young lady, I'm sure she'll be able to show you the ropes."

Edward looked down the aisle of benches and caught my eye at the back.

He smiled that quirky lopsided smile at me and began the walk towards me.

Looks like my biology grade was going to suffer after all.

***

**A/N: So, there's chapter 7 and some real Edward and Bella time can begin.**

**What are people thinking of chapter lengths? We like them long? Want them longer? Shorter? Also would we like to see another POV? Are people getting bored of Bella? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I WRITE THIS FOR YOU GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Closure

**A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long. Adjusting to university this semester has taken up a lot of time and I found this chapter super difficult to write. Luckily Christmas break is upon us so that means lots of time for Porcelain Cement updates and hopefully I'll be able to make a decent dent in my new story – Crimson Betrayals. It's a little different to this (murder mystery) but I think it's pretty exciting and it'll move a lot quicker than this one so hopefully people will like it!**

**Anyway enough from me; enjoy chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: Yep, nothing has changed, I still own nada. Still a penniless student last time I checked.**

Chapter 8: Closure

He walked towards me steadily yet slowly. His eyes had drifted to the floor but I could still see amusement written all over his face. I knew I was staring at him but I couldn't find it in me to stop or look away. Obviously I'd appreciated how good looking he was in the past but today...I don't know. Maybe it was my new found sense of freedom, or the way his grey t-shirt and dark jeans hugged his body in _just _the right way. Perhaps it was how his hair had the exact right amount of messiness to it and fell into his eyes deliciously or the way his long legs carried him with a sense of confidence but not cockiness.

Fucking hell, when did I turn into such a girl? _Gag. _

Whatever it was, Edward was looking particularly tempting today and his appearance had caused my brain to temporarily short circuit and my body to go into overdrive. I only snapped out of it when he pulled the stool out from beside me and sat himself down. His arm was resting on the desk about five centimetres from mine, so close I could feel the heat bouncing off of him. It sounds so ridiculous but I was sure I could feel electricity crackling between us. That couldn't be normal right?

Banner began talking again, continuing where he left off after Edward's interruption. It was then that I realised I hadn't actually spoken to Edward since my abrupt exit on Saturday night. The exit where I'd left him to be jumped by Mike. Ergh, how embarrassing? He was also probably thinking I was a fool after overhearing everything he had between Mike and Jessica. Shit, what must he think of me? The crazy stuck-up girl from next door, who has a prick of a boyfriend that she can't even keep satisfied.

Awesome.

I could feel a sick feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. I had no idea what to say to him? Should I say hi? Edward left me feeling totally and utterly out of my depth. I was used to being a supremely confident, aloof Queen Bee; not a nervous girl, who stumbled over her words and didn't know how to talk to a hot guy. I was beginning to panic, the longer I left things, the harder it would be to eventually say something and break this ever mounting tension between us.

It was at this point in my mini freak out that I felt an elbow nudge me. I looked down and saw a note sitting in front of me. How the hell had he got his paper and pen out _and _written me a note without me seeing?

_Are you okay?_

Well what did that mean? Well obviously I know what it means, but what does it _mean – mean_? Like is it just a conversation starter? "Hey how are you?" sort of thing? Or does he mean Mike? Maybe he means the Mike thing. Ergh.

_**I'm fine, you?**_

Play it safe. Good choice.

_Good. You looked a little sick for a second there. And I'm fine too, btw._

Ah, shit. That means he must have noticed my little freak out back there. Great.

_**Oh, don't worry, I really am okay. I was just thinking about Saturday night. Thank you so much for sticking up for me. And I'm really sorry about Mike trying to hit you.**_

I slid the note back across to him and watched out of the corner of my eye as a frown appeared across his forehead. He scribbled angrily on the piece of paper and pushed it back towards me.

_It's fine._

Crap, he was angry with. Mike is such a dick!

_**Seriously, I really am sorry. Obviously he's a cock but I had no idea he'd do that to you.**_

I passed that to him and if anything he looked even more annoyed.

_Don't apologise. It's not your fault._

And once he'd given me that final note he squared his shoulders and focused all of his attention on Mr Banner making it obvious that our conversation was over.

Well that, yet again, could have gone better. It's like everything I say to him is the wrong thing. Seriously, I just want to be able to talk to the guy; I still know nothing about him. However, at this rate I'll be lucky if I ever have an extended conversation with him, let alone be friends or anything else. I'm totally not used to this. People flock to me, people talk to me, people _want_ to be around me. I know that sounds slightly conceited but it's just the truth. I'm not used to having to fight for somebody's attention; I have no idea how to do it. Edward acts as though he couldn't care less if he saw me from one day to the next. I was utterly intrigued by this guy and had been anticipating seeing him around school today but he'd given no indication that he returned my interested or wanted to get to know me.

I sighed and turned my attention back to Mr Banner. To be honest Edward was going to be here for the next year and he was living with my best friend. There'd be plenty of chances to get to know him. That, however, didn't mean I couldn't think about him and I did that quite happily for the rest of the hour.

Maybe I just needed a plan... A way to be alone with him, with no interruptions and to talk freely – see if we really did have some sort of connection. Christ, I was seriously over thinking this. Since when do I plot and plan? That's totally not me. The Jessica's and Lauren's of the world sit around and scheme about boys. I'm Isabella Swan – I don't do this!

I was still turning things around in my head when I felt Edward stand up from next to me and realised that the lesson was, in fact, over.

I should have just ignored him, gathered up my books like everyone else and walked to my next lesson; however, I couldn't help but look up at him as he stood next to me. The guy towered over me at the best of times but with me sitting and him standing he had a very unfair advantage. I looked directly up and locked eyes with him; neither of us looking away. He took a deep breath as though he was preparing himself to say something and I sat there waiting for him to speak.

"Erm, so I'll see you around," he spoke in a rush, before turning and hurrying out of the classroom.

Well that was bloody anti-climatic! I was so sure he was going to say something important. Ergh, yet again the mystery of Edward Masen astounds me. I swear I'm never going to be able to work him out. Every time I think I've got him sussed something new comes out of left field and I'm back where I began. The guy is totally an enigma.

The rest of the morning seemed to pass pretty uneventfully until just before lunch when I was sitting in Spanish counting down the minutes.

Jane V:

_Hey Bella, thought you should know Mike's car just pulled into the lot, J xoxo_

Fucking brilliant. Well to be honest I knew I'd have to see him at some point I just bloody hoped he wouldn't come near me. There was no way Mike talking to me was going to end well, especially if my friends were around.

With this new piece of information I made my way to the canteen. My appetite was severely lacking so I decided just to get a bottle of OJ and some fruit. I was standing in the queue waiting to pay when I spotted Edward on the other side of the room sitting with Jasper.

Shit! Jasper! And Alice! I completely forgot Edward mentioned he left those two together at my party. Oh for fucks sake I am such a bad friend. Here I am going on and on about me and my problems and I totally forgot to a) ask Alice how her night was and b) grill her on Jasper seeing as I already know she was with him. That girl is not escaping me once I find her. I can't even remember how long I've waited for Alice to admit to not only me, but herself, that she has a crush on Jasper. That girl has been in love with him for years now but she's always been too afraid of what people might think to do anything about it. Having Edward move in with her has changed her so much, so quickly that I doubt she even realises it. She was never deliberately prejudiced but given the people that we're friends with... well, it rubbed off on her a little. At least she appears to have seen the error of her ways before it's too late. And all thanks for Edward coming into our lives.

That thought made me smile and as though _he_ could hear my thoughts, the second the corners of my mouth lifted up Edward looked straight at me from across the room. Again our eyes locked together (why did that always happen?) and I got that weak feeling run through my body which I found to be surprisingly enjoyable.

"Oh hey Bella there you are!"

"Hi Chelsea, were you looking for me?"

"No, not really. We just weren't sure if you were going to stick around, especially now that Mike's turned up."

"Yep, well I'm still here. We go to the same school, bumping into each other is pretty inevitable really. As long as he doesn't talk to me I'll be fine," I smiled at her as I handed my money over.

"Well that's great then. Come on, everyone is sitting over at the table by the window."

We made our way over to the far side of the cafeteria where a large number of our group were seated. As soon as I approached the table the guys pushed each other to the side to make room for me. I guess since I was back on the market they'd all be vying for my attention now. Great. I sat down between Tyler and Demetri and tuned into the conversation that seemed to be steered by the girls. What a surprise?

"I can't _believe _that's what he looks like! Seriously, I can't wait to get me some of that," Heidi gushed.

"Yeah but come on, look where he comes from. I mean _ew. _He might be hot but you can't actually be seriously?"

"Jane I am totally serious, I haven't seen a butt that good since...well no, I have never seen one that good. Give me a week _if that _and he'll be eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Wait, hang on. Who are you guys talking about?" I asked, although I think I already knew.

"_Edward Masen. _You must have spoken with Alice about him! Or met him? Oh Bella you should totally introduce me to him!"

"Why are you so interested in Edward?" I most definitely did not like the idea of Heidi pursuing Edward. Sure I didn't think Edward was the type to just randomly fuck people, or at least I didn't _think _so but seeing as I had no real basis for this assumption seeing as we'd barely _spoken _I couldn't be sure_, _but regardless, Heidi was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. All of the guys wanted a piece of her. Granted she wasn't exactly Mother Theresa so most of the guys _had _had a piece, but still. She was a hot commodity.

"Because he's fucking hot! Seriously Bella are you blind? Take a look at him! He's sitting with Hale and he keeps looking over here actually. Do you think he's looking at me?"

I glanced over at Edward and he did indeed seem to be looking over at our table every now and again, however, and this could _possibly _just be wishful thinking, I was pretty sure that it was me and not Heidi that he was looking at. Seriously, this eye thing we had going on. You just can't deny that shit.

"God Heidi, how conceited can you be? Not every guy in the world has to fall at your feet. Why does he have to be checking you out?" Chelsea quipped coolly. "Besides, I don't think it's you that he's looking at." She discretely looked at me and raised an eyebrow slightly, to which I'm pretty sure I blushed (that hadn't happened in a while) and focused my attention back on my apple.

"What are you talking about Chels? Who else would he –"

"Hey guys! How's everyone doing?" Ah thank God for Alice yet again.

"Just trying to work out why you've been hiding Edward away."

"Erm what, Heidi? I haven't been hiding him anywhere and why do you care?" Asked Alice, as she sat down with her tray of food.

"She's thinking of adding him to her list of victims." Wow, Chelsea's claws were certainly out today. I wonder what Heidi did to piss her off.

"Alice just tell them all that he's not worth bothering with. We all know where he's from and that should be reason enough to give him a very wide berth," Jane said icily. She'd always been the one with the most stuck up sense of self-worth. "After all, I'm sure we all remember how upset you were when your dad forced you to live with him," she smiled.

Everyone's attention now turned to Alice. She'd been very vocal of what she thought of 'people like Edward' in the past but I was hoping and praying the new and improved Alice would show herself.

"Actually Jane..." she began. "Just because... because..."

"Because what?" Oh she's such a fucking bitch. I couldn't stand by and watch her trash my best friend as well as Edward.

"Actually Jane, it doesn't matter where anyone is from. Edward is at this school just the same as you are and even if he wasn't why would that make him less of a person? I'm so sick of everyone around here being so judgmental. And seriously, after recent events I think we can work out that just because you're rich and have the latest bag or a nice car doesn't mean you're a nice person. Right?"

Everyone around their table nodded their consent along with my comment while Jane just continued to look at me.

"So you're saying it would be totally okay for Heidi to date Edward?"

_No. But only because I want Edward. _

"Obviously. If she likes him and he likes her, then why not? Isn't that right Alice? You wouldn't let somebody being outside of your social group stop you from dating them, would you?" I threw a pointed look at her.

"Not anymore I wouldn't," she smiled at me. "Bella is totally right you guys. We should feel lucky that we're so well off not use it as an excuse to look down on people."

"Damn straight! It's not like any of us guys have let it stop us before anyway. It's just you girls."

"Yeah you're right Felix. It's like we've been living by a different set of rules to you boys. Well I'm with Bella and Alice on this one. And if Edward Masen is a willing participant to my advances then I shall soon be testing the cuisine from the other side of town!" Heidi shouted happily.

"Well I hope you enjoy it," said Chelsea rolling her eyes. Jeez that girl could blow hot and cold faster than anyone I'd ever met.

"Well you guys can have fun slumming it, you won't see me changing my principles anytime soon," Jane said snootily. Her eyes shifted to over my shoulder but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of falling for her tricks. "What's got you so protective of Masen anyway Bella, I didn't even know you knew him."

"We've spoken a few times and he's a decent guy. He doesn't deserve people starting rumours about him when they don't know him."

"Well if the rumours are to be believed then we'd be best steering clear of him, huh?"

"Shut up Jane. You don't know anything about him." Alice replied stonily.

"Well if Mike's nose says anything then we all know everything we need to," she smiled.

"You haven't even _seen _Mike's nose, Jane. Why are you trying to stir shit up between people?"

"Oh haven't I? You might want to look behind you Bella."

And there he was. With two black eyes and a rather obvious swelling in his nose. And he was walking towards me.

"Why is he coming over here? Doesn't he realise everyone hates him at the moment?" Chelsea asked aloud.

"I don't know. Let me go speak to him," said Alec, rising out of his chair and walking over to Mike.

I watched the two of them as they seemed to exchange a rather heated discussion. It also didn't escape my notice that the sound in the cafeteria had fallen eerily quiet or that Mike kept looking at our table and attempting to move around Alec. I eventually saw Alec sigh and Mike stepped around him and walked briskly towards us. I, meanwhile, turned back around to face my friends because I couldn't stand to look at Mike.

"Bella? Please just talk to me? You can't ignore me forever."

"Watch me." And with that I grabbed my bag, swung it over my shoulder and made for the exit only to find Mike in my way. "Get out of my way Mike, I do _not _want to see you, let alone talk to you."

"You won't take my calls or listen to me! What else am I suppose to do?"

"Accept that it's over and move on? Mike nothing you say can fix this. We're OVER. Got it? O-V-E-R. We're done. Now _move_!"

"NO! We're going to talk about this."

"We're in the middle of the lunch hall, surrounded by people. You do not want to have this conversation here." I hissed.

"You won't speak to me anywhere else!"

"Mike – dude – she doesn't want to see you. Leave her alone," Felix interrupted.

"Stay out of this Felix it has nothing to do with you," Mike growled back at him.

"We don't care Mike; we're not with you on this. We'd pick Bella over Jessica any day, hell we'd pick Bella over _you _any day so back off!" Demetri was getting in on the act now. It was nice to know they were there.

"See Mike, _nobody _wants you here. I don't want you here, your _friends _don't want you here and your skank isn't here to side with you either. So you can go fuck yourself now. Goodbye."

"I'm not giving up on us Bella. You know that right? I made a mistake but this isn't the end."

"Oh come on! As if cheating on me wasn't bad enough. You've also ridiculed my life choices in the past few weeks and taken it upon yourself to attack innocent people. I want _nothing _to do with you."

"I've already apologised for that! And attacking who now?"

"You know exactly who!" I hissed at him, trying to keep my voice down. "Don't bring it up here. I'm going!"

"What? Him?!" Mike exclaimed loudly pointing at Edward.

Anybody who hadn't been listening up until this point certainly was now. The entire room had their eyes fixed on Mike, myself and now Edward.

"This is ridiculous. I've said it a million times and I'm not wasting my breath on you anymore. Goodbye!"

And with that I finally managed to make my exit but not before I heard the furore of voices pick up behind my back.

***

It was only later that day when I was sitting in English with Alice that I had finally calmed down. I'd spent the last hour or so deciding whether or not it was worth it to run Mike over with my car. Alice had pretty much talked me down from that idea.

"Besides you know, as well as a criminal record you'd probably dent your car, and nobody wants that now do they?"

"Ergh I know, I'm just pissed off with him! Why did he have to make such a scene? And why did _I _have to rise to it? I should have just walked off. In fact that is definitely what I'll do next time. Just up and walk away. I'm not going to let him draw me into conversation; I'm just going to walk off."

"Good for you! You don't need to waste your breath on him anyway. The jerk."

"Oh my God Alice! I nearly forgot again! Tell me about you and Jasper! I can't believe you didn't bring it up with me and just let me talk on about myself."

"Well, there's not really much to say," Alice blushed.

"Mary Alice Cullen, are you blushing?"

"Shut up, B! Don't say my name that loudly. And no I am not, I never blush."

"Well for somebody that doesn't blush you're doing a pretty good job of it right about now," I laughed.

"Shut up! Do you want me to tell you anything or not?" I made a show of zipping my mouth shut and throwing away the key. "Well, I don't know if this will come as a shock to you or not, but to be honest I've kind have had a thing for Jasper for a while – stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry Alice! Just seriously? Do you think I'm blind or something? You've been drooling after that boy for years now; you've just always been too scared to admit it."

"I know, I know, I'm a complete and utter id – "

"Quiet down now everybody!" Mr Berty hushed everyone down.

_Later _I mouthed to Alice, who winked at me and proceeded to get her text books out.

To my great chagrin we were, unfortunately, studying Romeo and Juliet this semester. _The _most cliché overused high school text EVER. On the bright side I'd read the play more times than I could count although this also made it excruciating when I had to hear some of my classmates struggle through lines which I deemed to be pretty standard. Eric was currently butchering Act II, Scene I and I was just sitting here hoping and praying that Mr Berty would have the good sense to give the next, and may I say most iconic, scene to somebody else.

Just as Eric was wrapping up Benvolio there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Mr B called, sounding like his typically bored self.

Enter Edward. Woop, that meant two classes together. Mwaha.

"Hello, sir. I apologise for my late arrival, I'm the new student Edward Masen. Principal Greene told me you'd be expecting me."

"Yes yes, come in then Edward. There's a seat over there free," he waved his hand dismissively towards Felix who gave Edward a nod in welcome. "I assume you've got the course books and are ready to go?"

"Yes, sir," Edward replied, sitting down and taking out his books.

"Excellent! In that case you won't mind reading for us. Act II, Scene II if you wouldn't mind." Typical Berty, talk about throwing somebody in at the deep end. Though saying that Edward didn't seem particularly phased. Could this guy be well acquainted with The Bard? Surely not...

"_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek..."_

Oh...wow. Seriously if I thought he was attractive before...well that was nothing on what I felt now. The two things I held closest to my heart were my Father and classical literature. Edward just read, well read doesn't really cover it; he just _spoke _one of the most beautiful passages in all of literature, absolutely flawlessly and in that amazing, deep voice of his. It probably didn't help that that was the longest I'd ever heard him speak for but still; it was just so...arousing. I didn't think I'd ever be able to find a man that could quote Shakespeare to me like that but hey presto! Here's Edward. So this was yet another layer to add to his mystery. I _had _to talk to him. Properly. Not with any interruptions from Mike, or ulterior motives or...anything. Just him and I, one on one, getting to know each other. Honestly, I felt as though I'd combust if I didn't get a chance soon.

"Bella!" Alice hissed, elbowing me. I looked at her and she then nodded to Mr Berty.

"Well Isabella? Carry on. Or are you too busy daydreaming to pay attention?" I felt the colour rise to my cheeks. I'd never been called out like that in English before.

For some idiotic reason I decided to take a glance at Edward who was once again staring at me with those green eyes, except this time they didn't seem to be filled with conflict, instead he was looking at me with amusement. As if he knew how he'd just affected me. Hmph. Well I'd show him.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"_

***

"Hello?" I called as I stepped through my front door later that evening. I'd gone for dinner with Alice so she could gush about Jasper to me so it was about eight by the time I got in. "Helloooo? Is nobody in?"

"Bells?" I heard a deep voice call back from the kitchen.

"Ah Dad, you're home!" I shouted as I ran into the kitchen and hugged him. "I feel as though I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know sweetie, but I've just been so busy. However, you'll be pleased to know I've booked all of next weekend off so we'll be able to have some quality father-daughter time."

"Excellent! Is Mom coming?"

"Erm, I don't think so Bells. I think she's off with the girls to some sort of spa this weekend or something."

"Hmph, figures. Oh well, it'll just be us two then?" Which was how I wanted it anyway.

"Indeed it will –"

*beep beep beep*

"- aw shoot, Bells I'm really sorry to run like this but they need me back at the station. I promise I'll be back by ten though, this shouldn't take too long." Damn his bloody pager.

"Alright then Dad," I sighed. "But you definitely have this weekend off?"

"For sure, kiddo," he said as he leant down to place a kiss on the top of my head. "See you in a couple of hours!"

Once my Dad was out of the door I decided it was a safe time to head up to my balcony and have a smoke. I needed to make the most of the still mild September weather. It'd be freezing before long and then I'd be screwed.

I was just settling down on to my nice comfy recliner when some movement from below caught my eye.

Well, well, well if it wasn't Edward Masen heading up the drive with what looked like a packet of cigarettes in his hand. Looked like somebody else decided this would be the best smoking time too. From my vantage point on the balcony I could see him but he couldn't see me which made a welcome change. I always felt as though he could see straight through me, whereas he was just an impenetrable fortress to me, one I was destined never to break unless I got the chance to bloody well talk to him!

Ah.

At this moment he was alone... I was also alone....

_What the hell was I waiting for?_

***

**A/N: So this update was pretty long! Hope it makes up for the wait. You'll also be pleased to know things are reallyyyy going to start moving now and there are two major storylines around the corner, so stick around ;) HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! **


	9. Chapter 9: Midnight Meetings

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I hope you're all having a lovely new year and had a great holiday over Christmas. I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone that has been reading/alerting/favouriting/reviewing! I especially want to say thank you to "Le Crepuscle" who has been a HUGE help and "the1girlunevernotcied" who gives the lovliest reviews ever!  
**

**Anyway, a massive chapter for you all here I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Stephenie I'm afraid, though I wish I were –sigh-**

Chapter 9: Midnight Meetings

I could feel my heart hammering against my chest. I felt a little bit sick and my stomach was somewhere down by my knees. I knew my whole body was shaking slightly and as I grasped the handle to my front door I felt the sweat that had accumulated in my palm. Fuck I needed to get a grip. I _had _to talk to Edward. We needed to clear the air and try and move forward in some way. There was obviously some kind of tension between us but at this point I couldn't work out if it was sexual tension or just animosity coming from him. The guy blew hot and cold like I couldn't believe. One minute I was sure he wanted to get to know me and then the next he would be as distant as the day we met. I couldn't work the guy out for the life of me.

Of course the fact that he was fucking hot and I was attracted to him like I'd never been attracted to anyone before didn't help me to calm down. I was just going to go out there, not clam up and ask him what the deal was. I was Bella Swan! I could talk to anyone and Edward Masen was no exception.

I slowly made my way towards Alice's house taking deep breaths as I went and decided it was probably a good idea to pause and collect myself. I leant against the wall the divided our houses and steadily counted to ten in my head.

When I was done I sucked in one final, deep breath and rounded the corner as quickly as I could before I had a full on meltdown. The second I turned the corner I felt my legs collide with something on the ground and I face planted straight into the dusty gravel of the Cullen's drive.

"Shit are you okay?!" I heard Edward ask.

"Yeah I'm fine," I mumbled into the dirt as I felt him grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into a sitting position. I felt like my face was on fire. "Fuck, this is so embarrassing. Did I hurt you when I walked into you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. It's my fault anyway for sitting on the ground, even if I wasn't expecting anyone to come barrelling around the corner," he replied with a smirk. "Were you coming to see Alice? She isn't in I'm afraid."

"Erm..." It was now or never. "I was actually coming to see you." Ergh. Why did I choose this moment to look back down at the gravel? Why did I turn into such a shy, stuttering fool around him?

"Me?" He asked, sounding shocked. "What did you want to see me for?"

His astounded tone managed to stir something up inside of me. Was it really so surprising that I'd want to talk to him? It wasn't like we'd never spoken before! We were even lab partners now and in the same English class. It was perfectly acceptable that I would want to speak to him! Or maybe it was because he'd never dream in a million years of coming to talk to me?

"Yes, you!" I replied, slightly more angrily than was probably necessary. I looked up into his eyes, "I want to know what your problem is with me. One second we're getting along fine and talking like we are now, or were a second ago anyway, and then the next minute you act as though you never want to see me again and all I'm doing is pissing you off! I just don't get it Edward. Do you not want to get to know me? Or be my friend? When Alice mentioned my birthday you were all up for it and then you barely spoke to me all night! I just don't understand you and I'm sick of second guessing myself so I decided to just come speak to you."

"Bella I don't know what you're talking about," he said stonily, looking straight ahead now and taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Yes you do! You're doing it right now! You were fine a second ago and now you're being all shut off and cold again. Just like in bio when we were passing notes. You were fine and then all of a sudden you just shut me out! I don't get it Edward." He was so frustrating!

"Maybe I just don't want to talk to you Bella," he said angrily, throwing his cigarette to the over side of the drive.

Okay, if I felt sick before that was nothing compared to how I felt now. I felt the colour drain out of my face and my stomach really did drop to somewhere around my knees. He just didn't want to talk to me. That's what this was all about. I'd been barking up entirely the wrong tree and he didn't want to get to know me at all.

"Oh..." I replied lamely. "Well, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I just thought that maybe we...that sometime we might...just...I don't know. I'm just making a fool out of myself. I'll see you later."

I began to pull myself up into a standing position as the tears started to pool in my eyes. Shit, I was not going to _cry _in front of him. This was bad enough but I didn't need to have that humiliation piled on top of everything else.

"Bella, wait," I felt his hand close around my arm and bring me back down to the floor. "I didn't mean that. I just..._fuck_. I don't know how to... I don't know what to say." It was his turn to look down at the floor now and avoid my gaze.

"Edward just talk to me. Please? Do you want to be my friend?" I asked in a quiet voice, my anger now thoroughly dissipated. "I thought you did before, when we spoke in the park? And when you stuck up for me against Mike? And then today in bio I tried to have a conversation with you and you just closed off. Like at my birthday just before everything...happened."

"Do I want to be your _friend_?" He muttered to himself. He looked up at me through his long eyelashes straight into my eyes and I felt my heart increase even more. I hadn't noticed until that point just how close we were sitting. Shoulders touching, legs bent at the knees leaning against each other's and our hands lying on our respective knees. I stared straight back into his bright eyes, silently pleading with him to carry on talk. "Bella you really have no idea," he finished sadly.

"Then tell me," I whispered.

"I can't," he replied back in an equally hushed tone.

"Yes you can. Edward please trust me. I promise you that you can." I could feel myself breaking through into him and my heart swelled with a hope I hadn't yet allowed it to feel.

"Bella there's so much you don't know....about me. And I don't want you to know it. Ever." His eyes looked so tortured as he said that to me and my soul ached with pain for him and all that he must have been through.

"Edward I want to know everything about you," I said before I could hold it back. Fuck I hadn't meant to tell him that. I think it was the fact that I was still looking into his eyes, they just hypnotize me into saying the first thing that comes into my mind, like my verbal filter gets totally removed. I looked down, flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry. I..."

"No. Don't apologize. I...I know what you mean," he said softly, brushing my chin with the gentlest of touches and bringing my face back up to look at him again. The look on his face of growing happiness and the smallest of smiles confirmed his words.

He wanted to know me too. I couldn't believe it. That must mean that he felt what I felt. This...connection that ran between us, it wasn't one sided. I couldn't remember the last time I felt happiness like this. The beating in my heart hadn't slowed and the swelling of hope I'd felt seemed to explode but the sick feeling that had been plaguing me vanished as he spoke. I couldn't help the grin that spread along across my face.

I reached my own hand up to grasp his which was still touching my face and slowly our hands linked together, our fingers interlocking with each others. To my great disappointment he brought our hands down and placed mine back on my leg before folding his own together and looking back down at the floor.

"I just don't know how Bella..." he whispered. "I don't know how to be your..._friend._" He seemed to struggle with the word.

"What do you mean?" The sick feeling was coming back. Was he backing out of this? Changing his mind? He obviously felt something too, right?

"Where I'm from, things are different. Everything here is new and I'm just...I'm not sure if I'll ever fit in here...with you." I could see his jaw clenching and unclenching as he looked at the ground with angry, narrow eyes.

"Edward it's not about where we're from. It's about –"

But I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because Alice chose that exact moment to return home from wherever she had been.

"Bella! Edward! What are you guys doing sitting on the floor?" She asked with narrow eyes. "Oh let me guess, smoking? You know both of you should really give that up. You have no idea how bad it is for your health. Not to mention your skin. Anyway, what are you doing here Bella?"

"She was coming to see you and we got chatting. I'll see you both later," Edward spoke quickly before getting up and walking briskly back into the house.

Great! Just fucking run away. Finally, _finally _we were getting somewhere and then he just up and leaves me again. _I'm not sure I'll ever fit in here...with you. _What did that mean? That he still thought that I was stuck up and wouldn't want him? He _must _know that isn't true! I mean look at the effort I went to coming over here and bringing everything into the open. If I cared about material things then I wouldn't have done that. And the way he said he wanted to know everything about me too. Well...he basically said that. Did he still mean that? I think he did. Or maybe he changed his mind on that –

"Bella!" I snapped my eyes up to face a frustrated looking Alice. "Are you going to answer me or are you going to sit there staring at where Edward disappeared through the door for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice," I huffed indignantly, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Pfft, what_ever_. I was asking what you were doing over here," she replied as I stood up, brushed off my pants and began walking towards and into her house.

"I came over to quiz you on Jasper of _course_!" Might as well keep up with Edward's blatant lie.

"Oh Bella," she gushed. "Why the hell has it taken me this long to get over myself?"

"I have no idea," I laughed. "Everyone that knows the two of you can see how perfect you are for each other and how much you both liked each other. Now tell me. How did it happen!"

"Well," she began as we made our way into her kitchen at sat ourselves down in the high stools that surrounded her breakfast bar. "To be honest ever since Edward got here I've been rethinking everything. The way I used to look at people, care about the wrong things, take notice of what everyone at school thought. I was kind of shallow Bella!"

"Oh my god. No effing way, Al!"

"Shut up! I'm a reformed character, leave me alone, you should be congratulating me, not taking the piss. ANYWAY. When I realised how I'd acted in the past I began to realise that I'd been denying my feelings for Jasper. I mean ever since he and Rose moved here I noticed he was absolutely fucking gorgeous, I mean I may have been a bit of a bitch but I wasn't _blind. _So, like, I decided I was past all the bullshit that Jane goes on about and wasn't going to let what any of them think stop me from doing what, or who, I want," she finished with a snicker.

"Nice! So? What happened at my party? I know Jasper ditched Edward for you so something must have gone on."

"Well I saw Jasper and Edward and thought 'fuck it' so I went over and just started talking to Jasper like I'd always wanted to and... I don't know, we just worked. Like we just fell into place sort of thing. It's really weird and I can't explain it but we're just right for each other. I know it. I think I always have done. There's just some kind of connection between us. Lord that sounds so fucking loserish," she laughed. "But I just don't know how else to explain it."

"Don't worry Al, I know what you mean," I sighed, thinking of the green-eyed mysterious that was lurking upstairs.

"You mean Mike?" She asked, as she bit into a bagel that she'd retrieved.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Yeah, Mike." Shit...

"Oh my God! You don't mean Mike at all do you?!" She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Of course I do! Who else would I mean? Sheesh Alice." _Fuck _I could never lie to her. Damnit.

"I know _exactly _who you mean. It wouldn't happen to be the _brooding_, messy haired, green-eyed, in the words of Heidi 'piece of ass', sitting upstairs, hmm?"

"Alice, shut up! Do you have to talk so loudly?" I hissed at her. For such a tiny chick she could make a fuck load of noise.

"Ha! I knew it! I absolutely knew it! You can't get anything past me Bella, you know this! I wondered what you two were looking so intense about earlier when I came home. Oh shit! I didn't interrupt anything did I?!" Her smugness instantly turned to worry.

"Alice, can we talk about this somewhere else later? Please? Like in your room, which has a fucking door and a lock?" Anyone could walk in here. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett...Edward.

"Of course we can. But you are spilling to me. Know that Swan!"

Thank God we chose that moment to stop because no sooner had our conversation ended than Esme came through the door, carrying two bags of groceries.

"Alice put that bagel down right now, I'm just about to start dinner! Oh, hello Bella dear, are you staying for dinner?" She asked as I jumped up to help her with the bags.

"Hi Esme! Um, I was supposed to be eating with my Dad but he got called into the station. I'm not sure what time he's going to be back..."

"And your Mom?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible. We both knew she was only asking out of politeness, the answer to this question barely ever changed.

"No, she's away," I responded with a fake smile.

"Well then I'm not taking no for an answer! You're eating here with us and that is the end of that. We're having lasagna, I hope that's okay?"

"It's perfect, Esme. Thank you so much for inviting me, you know I can never resist your food," I smiled at her.

Esme just shushed me and began preparing the food. She was such an amazing mother. Well, to be honest she was just an amazing person. When she was younger she'd been a world class interior designer and had even trained in Paris. When she met Carlisle and fell in love she toned down her work to a large degree but she still had to travel around the country very rarely to speak at different shows. The way she had managed to juggle a successful career, marriage and kids just astounded me. I mean look at her compared to my mom, pah. There is no comparison.

Alice and I remained in the kitchen while Esme simultaneously cooked and shot down our offers of help. She eventually relented and sent us to set the table in the Cullen's beautiful cream and mahogany dining room. We were just finishing off in there when we heard Carlisle come through the door.

"'Sup Dr C," I greeted him, as we walked into the hallway to see him.

"Ah Bella, what a lovely surprise. I take it you are staying to sample my beautiful wife's amazing cooking?" He asked shrugging off his jacket and kissing Esme on the cheek.

"Of course I am. You know me, never pass up an opportunity for a free meal," I said winking.

"That's what I like to hear!"

"Alice, be a dear and run upstairs and grab Edward and Emmett. Tell them dinner's ready. Carlisle, Bella you two can go through to the dining room and sit down. I'll bring the food through."

"Let me help you, Esme," I offered.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're a guest!"

"Honey, I think she barely qualifies for that title these days. I think she's spent more time over here in recent years than at her own place," Carlisle quipped, earning a glare from his wife.

"Don't encourage her. Now both of you, off you go! Sit!"

I'd barely made my way through the door when a huge pair of arms grabbed me from around the middle, lifted me up and started to spin me.

"Emmett, you oaf! Put me down! You're going to make me ill before I eat!"

"Sorry Swanny, it's just been too long!" He grinned, placing me back on the floor and pulling a chair out for me.

"Why are you even here?" I glared playfully at him. "Shouldn't you be at college doing something useful?"

"Don't act like you won't miss me. Luckily for you I don't start for another week and even then I'm only going to U-Dub so you won't have to be too far from me."

"What? What happened to Brown?"

"Meh, decided it wasn't for me. I didn't want to move that far away and my parents just said they wanted what was best for me. Isn't that right Dad?"

"Sure is, son. No point you moving to the other side of the country just for you to hate it and move straight back again," Carlisle smiled at his son.

Wow. If only, man. If only my parents could be that accepting. I still hadn't told my parents about my Dartmouth switcheroo. The early decision deadline for Dartmouth was the beginning of November and I'd already sent my forms off. With any luck I'd get an interview, make a good impression and get in. Either way I'd know by mid-December. While waiting I couldn't apply to any other institutions so I just had to wait it out. I had all the forms filled out for a handful of other colleges but hopefully I wouldn't need to worry about those. Like I say, I just had to wait.

Esme had joined us at the table by this point and now we were just waiting for Alice and Edward who, thankfully, appeared almost at the same time as her which meant we could eat. Emmett and Carlisle tucked right in, I, however, was instantly cautious by the too serene look on Alice's face. Edward was refusing to make eye-contact with me and I was worried Alice might have said something to him. I shot her a look that clearly said '_what the fuck did you do?' _and little miss innocent just shrugged at me and acted none-the-wiser. Maybe I was just being paranoid...

Conversation drifted throughout dinner; "_how is school going?", "how's the college applications?", "did you catch the mariners game?" _Yadda, yadda, yadda.

To be honest I was a little out of it for most of the meal, still mulling over what Edward had said to me earlier. I only snapped out of it when I heard my phone buzz. I groaned at who it might be and reached into my pocket to retrieve my phone.

"Want me to check if it's Mike for you?" Alice offered, though she wasn't looking at me when she said it, she was looking at Edward. I followed her gaze and noticed he was still looking down at his plate though his jaw had visibly tensed.

"No it's ok, Alice. I had his number blocked by my company so there's no chance he'll be contacting me," I replied, also looking at Edward this time. To my amazement his jaw relaxed at my words and although he continued looking down at his plate he looked far more content.

_Dad:_

_Sorry Bells, I'm not getting out of here anytime soon. Don't wait up for me, I promise I'll make it up to you! X_

The sadness I felt at the message must have shone through on my face because when I looked up all of the Cullen's, and one Masen I might add, were looking at me with concern.

"Everything okay Bella?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yeah of course," I responded, plastering on another false smile. "It's just my Dad; he's got to work late so he probably won't be home tonight or at least not until the early hours of the morning. No biggy."

"Why don't you just stay here, B? You haven't slept over in forever!"

"I don't know Alice, it's a school night and...."

"What?! Since when did having school ever stop you! Stay! She can can't she?" She asked batting her eyelashes at her parents.

"Of course, Bella you know you're always welcome over here with us," smiled Carlisle, as Esme nodded in agreement.

"Besides it's been months since I've kicked your butt at Guitar Hero, Swanny."

"You _wish _you could kick my butt at Guitar Hero! Okay, I'll stay. Thank you," I smiled shyly. I really did love the Cullen's. They were just the nicest family you could ever hope to meet and I was lucky enough have my best friend included in their numbers and the entire family as next door neighbours.

"We're going to have so much fun Bella!" Alice squealed excitedly.

I merely laughed in response and couldn't help it as my eyes drifted to Edward, pleased to see that not only was he smiling, but he was looking straight up and directing the smile at me.

***

After several very intense Guitar Hero matches I found myself lying in Alice's room trying to fend off her incessant questioning.

Normally I'd give anything to be lying in the extremely comfortable bed that pulled out from underneath Alice's own but tonight...I don't know. I had so much to think about and try to work out and having Alice here just wasn't helping. Usually I'd tell her anything, she was my best friend after all, but there was something about Edward that I just wanted to keep private.

"So you're telling me that _nothing _has happened between you? At all?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Alice! God, I only broke up with Mike a few days ago. Who do you think I am? Jessica?"

"No, Jessica is a whore who _thought _she was in love. Edward is your _soulmate."_

"Oh shut up you idiot!" I had to laugh at her.

"No, Bella I'm not joking," she said, propping up onto her elbows and looking at me with wide eyes. "I really think so. I mean look how much has changed since he's turned up. You and Mike are no more, me and Jazz are together and you've changed your mind about college."

"Okay one – me and Mike were always going to break up when I found out about Jess, two – I've been thinking about college for ages and three – what do you and Jasper have to do with me and Edward?!"

"You'll see Bella," she said looking smug and lying back down in her king sized bed. "Just you wait. I _know _that I'm right."

"Mhmm. We'll see Mystic Meg. I'm going to go get a drink of water, want anything?"

"Nah, I'm okay. I'm just going to sleep. Goodnight!"

"Night Ally," I said, stretching before walking into her en-suite bathroom.

Alice's bathroom was absolutely gorgeous. She had an amazing power shower in the corner and a sunken bath in the middle of the room. Everything was varying shades of creams and whites with gold trimmings and the cupboards were always full of an array of fluffy white towels. I looked at my pale reflection in her mirror and my messy haystack of hair. On the surface nothing had changed. My lips were still full, my face still heart shaped and my skin still flawless but behind my eyes I could see something changing. The dull brown I'd become accustomed to seeing in recent years seemed to have morphed into a more chocolate colour and the dullness had been replaced by a brightness. My heart started to beat hard again in my chest and Alice's words came back into my mind. Was she right? Could Edward and I really have something? I still knew nothing about him other than the fact he clearly had some skeletons in the closet which he didn't want me to know about. But the way he spoke to me earlier, with such vulnerability. It was so far removed from the way he normally was, distant and cold. When he touched my face and held my hand I honestly never wanted him to let go, my hand even started tingling again as I remembered the warmth I felt when he held mine in his. I looked back into the mirror and saw my pale face was now flushed with the memories. I splashed some cold water onto my face and pulled my messy hair back into a high ponytail, smiling at what I now recognised to be a happiness that had been missing from my visage for months.

Slowly I crept back into Alice's room and out into the hallway before wandering downstairs and towards the kitchen. I realised at that moment that I was only wearing a vest top and a pair of sleep shorts that I'd probably left here years ago. Ah well, I was only going to get a glass of water and it was probably about 3am, nobody else would be awake now.

To say I was surprised to find a topless Edward leaning against the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal would be the understatement of the century.

There he was in all his glory with a pair of dark navy pyjama bottoms hung loosely around his hips. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over his defined torso and down his long toned arms. His body was exactly how I'd imagined it. Not overly muscular like Emmett's but long and lean with just the right amount of definition on his pecs and abs, before moving into a delicious looking v which disappeared into the waistband of his pyjamas. It was when I reached this particularly delicious part of his anatomy that I stupidly sucked in a very large breath and alerted him to my presence. Fuck.

"Um...hi," I stuttered out, feeling the colour fill not only my face, but my neck and down towards my chest as well. _Shit, why didn't I wear more clothes?!_

Edward must have noticed my flush as well because I distinctly saw his eyes travel down the length of my body before snapping back up to meet my gaze. He too flushed, realising that he'd been caught staring at me and we both shifted awkwardly.

"H-hey," he stuttered, before clearing his throat. "Couldn't sleep either?" Oh thank you. Thank you, thank you for talking normally and not making a big deal out of our lack of clothes.

"Sort of. Alice kept me awake and when she went to sleep I decided to come and get a drink of water," I said pointing and walking towards the fridge. "I take it something was keeping you awake?"

"Yeah, you could say that," he chuckled. "I was just lying in bed thinking and thought I might as well come do that in the kitchen where there was food as well."

"Always a good choice," I agreed, filling a glass with cold water from the fridge. We both moved to sit at the breakfast bar, facing each other, and started talking at the same time.

"Bella, about earlier –"

"Edward, I just wanted to say –"

We both laughed and Edward said, "Well, ladies first Bella."

"I just wanted to say sorry if you thought I was being a bit pushy or anything earlier. I shouldn't have flown off the handle at you like that. Your mixed signals were just driving me a bit mental, is all."

"Hey, I already said not to apologize. I...I know I haven't exactly been straight forward with you Bella it's just you've got a life here and I didn't want to come along and screw it all up for you."

"Are you being serious? Edward is it not obvious that I fucking hate most of what my life has consisted about until this point? Everyone around here has always been so superficial and stuck up and just...ergh. I've just hated it. I already told you I was thinking about changing everything and I already have. I haven't told my parents yet but I've sent my application off to Dartmouth, early decision and everything, instead of Harvard. They're going to _kill _me but I want to do what I want to do, not what they want me to do," I told him, feeling pretty proud of myself.

"That's great!" He exclaimed looking genuinely happy for me.

"I really hope I get in. I've wanted to go there to study English for absolutely ever but they, and everyone else, has always assumed I'd be going to Harvard like all of my Dad's family – I'm sorry. I'm talking way too much." I was totally domineering this conversation; I wanted to learn about Edward, not just talk about myself.

"No, no I meant what I said earlier. I really do want to learn everything about you Bella," he said smiling at me. "I don't really have that much you'd want to hear about anyway."

"I do, Edward," I implored, staring straight into his eyes.

"I'll tell you...eventually. I want to hear more about you right now. Who else knows about Dartmouth?" Okay, I could take that. At least it meant he was planning on continuing talking to me, letting whatever we had grow.

"Well...the teachers at school know, obviously. I mean they had to look through my essays and write my references and stuff. I mentioned it to Alice but she's a bit wrapped up in Jasper at the moment. And um...well Mike knows. That's what we argued about that day I met you in the park."

"_Dick," _he muttered under his breath but not low enough so that I couldn't hear.

"Pretty much. You're still angry about his unnecessary attacks on you then, huh?"

"_Bella!_" He growled in a frustrated, running his hands through his hair.

"What? What have I done now?" I asked, exasperated. Couldn't I get anything right with this guy?

"Do you honestly think I hate Mike for the way he treats _me_?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I don't know why else you'd dislike him. I know he's a typical dickish rich kid, but most of the people at school are like that."

"I hate him because of _you _Bella. Can you honestly not see that? Having to watch the way he spoke to you and manhandled you? And then hearing what we heard at your party? The guy's a complete idiot Bella," he exclaimed angrily.

"Because of me?" I couldn't really understand it. "But...but you barely know me."

"I know," he said softly, looking at me. "That doesn't matter though. It just...seeing it just made me so angry. And I couldn't understand it. Why would he want to treat you like that? And seriously, after seeing Jessica, I really think the guy needs his head testing."

"Well, thanks, I guess. I still don't understand properly but I think I kind of know what you mean. Like when Mike said something to you, I barely knew you, but it just made me so _angry _and when I heard what happened after my party. Ergh! I think I was more annoyed about that than the Jessica thing!"

"Yeah and then _you _tried to apologize for him. That's what pissed me off today in bio. I shouldn't have taken it out on you but when you tried to say sorry for _him _it just made something inside of me snap. He should be on his hands and knees grovelling to you not having you make apologies for him."

"Oh I know that, but believe me; he could apologize until the end of fucking time. I never want anything to do with him again. We hadn't been the same for a while and that night just confirmed it in my mind. We're not right for each other; I don't want to be with someone like him."

"Good," he said standing up. _No! _I didn't want him to go. "Because you deserve somebody better than him Bella; much, much better. Goodnight, Bella." And with that he reached across the breakfast bar and gently cupped my face, running his thumb down my cheek. He smiled and turned, walking out of the room and back upstairs.

I sat there in complete shock and brought my hand up to touch my cheek which now felt as though it was on fire.

"Goodnight, Edward," I whispered to the empty room.

***

**A/N: So I hope you liked it! Just to let you know that next chapter will definitely, absolutely be the first in a line of dramatic plot twists. I feel as though the story is properly set up now. PLEASE review even if it's only one word and if you do I shall send you a teaser, I promise it'll be worth your while ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Thanks for nothing

**A/N: I'm not going to bore you, please just read and a longer note will be at the bottom. P.S. This isn't proof read by anyone, I just wanted to get it out ASAP so sorry if it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Twilight, but I do own a brand new pair of shoes.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Thanks for nothing

The weeks following mine and Edward's breakthrough, as I like to call it, passed in a complete blur. I'd never been so busy in my entire life but at the same time I absolutely loved it. Knowing that I wanted to go to Dartmouth and having applied there for early acceptance had given me something to aim for and I was fucking thriving on it. After submitting my application I had an interview arranged and thank _God _that went really well! The Dartmouth dude _totally _loved me and once I turned on the infamous Isabella Swan charm I had that sucker eating out of the palm of my hand.

Nobody knew about my choice for college except for Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and...Edward. Somehow ever since our late night talk in Alice's kitchen things between Edward and myself had become somewhat comfortable. Yeah of course I still got butterflies like fuck when he was near me and for a while I wasn't my usual sarcastic self around him but ever since the start of November he's just sort of fitted in with us. He still sits with Jasper at lunch time but increasingly Alice, Rosalie and myself would join them. It's just a shame Emmett didn't have to repeat the year or something then we could have had the whole gang together.

Anyways I was finally able to act semi-normal around him and Edward was definitely coming out of his shell a bit too and letting down his tough man exterior. Granted he still _never _spoke about his life before he came to live with the Cullen's but that shit had to be tough for him and we all respected that. We all had certain topics that we just steered clear of; Edward's past life, my mother and Rosalie and Jasper's absent father that tried to buy their love (even if Jasper was the only one that could see this, Princess Rosalie thought she sun shone out of Mr Hale's ass) being some of those topics.

However, despite these no-go areas our group were striking up a serious bond. Yeah I was still friends with the guys like Demetri, Felix and Tyler but since I stopped acknowledging Mike's pitiful existence my interaction time with them had been severely cut off. The same goes for the girls like Heidi, Chelsea and Jane. I'd always had my difficulties with the girls anyway, especially Jane, because they all seemed to hold the attitude that just because we were the richest kids in our school it meant that we had a right to rule it. I had never cared for that shit, which they knew, and that always meant there was a little tension between us. However, seeing as I was richer than them _and _my dad was chief of police (aka the key to us getting away with fucking everything) they had always had to kiss my ass and make nice with me. It was an easy life so I went along with it but now thanks to Jessica Slutley(Rose has taken to calling her Jessicunt but even _I _think that's slightly harsh)and Lauren Mallwhorey I had an excuse to keep my distance from them and make a break for it.

The return of Jessica and Lauren had been a complete and utter fucking spectacle. Part of me even felt a little sorry for them. You see before they came back it looked as though they were going to be well and truly cold shouldered out of the social elite at our school. All the other girls could do was bitch about them and if the guys thought they were sluts before...well it was on a _whole _other level now. However, I knew once the girls showed their overly made-up faces around school it would be a completely different story. You see girls like Jessica and Lauren crave only one thing – popularity. Even if it means they hate everything about their lives they _have _to be part of the 'in' crowd and will do so by any means possible. Throw in the fact our school has malicious bitches like Chelsea and Jane in it that are looking for weak girls to do their bidding and it was only a matter of time before Jessica and Lauren were returning books, picking up dry-cleaning and ordering lattes.

At least Jess had the good grace to be ashamed of herself. On her first day back to school she had kept her eyes down and her mouth shut until lunch time when she realised I was sitting at the table she had sat at until everyone found out what a shit friend she was. I'll never forget her approaching us and her grovelling apology.

"Bella," she began, even throwing a little sniffle in for good measure, "I am _so _sorry for everything that happened. I know you'll prob –"

"You aren't sorry Stanley. You're only sorry you got caught and that Mike doesn't want you. If you were sorry you wouldn't have been fucking our best friend's boyf – "

"Alice. Leave it, please. Let her finish what she's saying then she can go," I said to Alice. Jess had already lost all of her friends and the respect of the entire school. Throwing Alice on her was sort of overkill.

"I just wanted to say sorry. That's all," Slutley finished lamely, her eyes on the ground.

"Actually Jessica I wanted to thank you," I said with a totally false smile plastered on my face.

"Th-thank me?"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. "If it wasn't for you then I may not have ever realised what a cheating, low-life scumbag Michael Newton is. You're more than welcome to him – he's all yours. To be honest Jessica I feel a little sorry for you. Mike completely played you in order to have an easy fuck and you fell for him hook, line and sinker. Maybe that'll teach you not to get with other people's boyfriends."

"You can go now," Chelsea threw in for good measure.

And with that Jessica shuffled off to an empty table in the corner trying not to cry. I did feel a little sorry for her, but that didn't mean I had to like her, let alone forgive her. At the end of the day Mike had played her just like he played me. She was clearly head over heels for the asshole and Mike used that to his advantage but like I say, he was the boyfriend of her friend and if he was prepared to cheat with her then she should have known what she was getting involved with.

Anyway the showdown with Jessica was _nothing _compared to what happened when Lauren showed her sorry face.

"'Sup bitches," she greeted, as she sat down with her tray of food acting as though nothing had happened. Immediately all eyes were on me before they shifted to Rose.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Mallwhorey?" Rose seethed out between gritted teeth. _That's right Lauren, look fucking scared._

"Erm, eat-eating lunch?" Lauren replied sheepishly.

"Yes I can see that, I'm not fucking blind. I meant what are you doing here, at this table?_ Oh!_ You thought you were still welcome here? How sweet!" Shit, Rose could be such a patronising bitch. "I suggest you leave right fucking now, Mallory, or I won't hesitate in moving you myself."

For a second Lauren looked like she was ready to shit herself but then her face turned up in a sneer and she put the final nail in her own coffin.

"And who made you queen of the fucking planet, Hale?" _Cue collective gasp._

"Oh Lauren," tsked Rose, shaking her head. "You stupid, stupid girl. Did you honestly think you could just swan in here today and firstly, think all was forgiven and secondly, think you could take me on and _win_? Think for a second. What do _I _know that we both know _you _don't want me to tell anyone? Hmm?"

Lauren's face suddenly turned a noticeable shade paler, something visible even beneath all of her fake tan and foundation. Honestly, in a place where the sun never shines, she expects people to believe that is real?

"You're such a bitch, Rosalie Hale," Lauren seethed, as she picked up her tray and flounced off to sit with Jessica.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY TELL ME HONEY, AND I JUST DON'T CARE!" Rose shouted after her.

Ever since that day a system had been in place. If Rose, Alice or myself chose to sit at our old table Lauren and Jessica knew to stay away. If we were sitting over with Edward and Jazz they knew they would be permitted to sit at the table; that is if they carried out whatever deed the other girls asked of them, of course.

We're now at the end of November and getting ready to celebrate the All American Holiday known as Thanksgiving.

"So Bella, I'll be over at like 7ish tonight so we can get started on the pumpkin pie! Is that okay?" Alice asked me over lunch.

"Hell yeah! It's the only part of Thanksgiving I enjoy. And we can't miss out on our tradition now can we Al? I'm thinking we should make three instead of two tonight seeing as we have an extra mouth to feed this year," I said shooting a smile at Edward, "and we all know that Emmett could probably eat his weight in pie anyway."

"True dat," mumbled Rosalie, as she texted on her phone.

"Sounds like a plan, mi amigo! Ah, I'm so excited for Thanksgiving at your house this year! We can help mash potatoes, and mix cranberry sauce, and roast the turkey and watch the Macy's Day Parade and –"

"The Macy's Day Parade, Alice? For real? That thing is hosted by _the _most boring fuckers on earth!"

"Jasper!" Alice gasped, sounding scandalized, "how could you say such a thing? The Macy's Day Parade is the epitome of Thanksgiving! It's..."

"Boring as hell, Alice," I agreed.

"Oh whatever! You're all just spoil sports. Edward you'll watch the parade with me won't you?" She asked, turning on Edward with puppy dog eyes.

"Erm...I don't know Alice. Won't we all be watching the football?"

"Yes we will be," I supplied, "Alice shut up. My dad, your dad, Emmett _and _now Edward as well will want to watch the football. We'll be busy slaving away in the kitchen anyway. My mum seems hell bent on making this Thanksgiving the greatest yet. What time is Grandma Platt arriving?"

"Oh Jesus, don't talk to me about that crazy old woman!"

"Grandma Platt is _amazing_! I won't hear you bad mouthing her Alice. Edward wait 'til you meet her tomorrow, you won't know what's hit you!" Esme's mother was one of my favourite people in the entire universe. She always had a bottle of whiskey in her hand bag (that she wasn't shy of sharing), a new man that she liked to talk about and the best stories ever.

"Why what sort of stuff does she do?" He enquired.

"_Well _last year she had this boyfriend called Georgio and – "

"Yes! Thank you Bella, we do _not _need to hear about my _grandmother's _sex life! Can we _please _change the subject? Twins, what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Well we went to mom's family last year so I thought we'd be going to dad's this year but apparently they're in Cannes or some shit, so it looks like we're heading to Seattle again."

"It's going to suck fucking majorly. All our shitty cousin's on our mom's side are going to be there and our cousin Charlotte married this total douchebag over the summer so we're stuck with him as well."

"He completely creeped me out," said Rosalie with a shudder. "Jasper you have to promise not to leave me alone with him okay? I get a really bad feeling about him."

"You're so paranoid Rose, but yeah I promise."

"When are you guys staying until?" Asked Alice. "You'll be back in time for the dance Friday won't you?"

"Ergh, Alice why did you have to bring that up again?" I groaned. "You realise we're going to be stuck talking to a bunch of boring old men for hours on end?"

"Yes Bella, but we get to do it looking b-e-a-utiful. Besides, it gives me another excuse to shop on Black Friday. Edward, are you coming with us? You need to get a tux." _Ah, Edward in a tux...a bonus I hadn't thought about._

"Absolutely no way in hell. I still haven't forgotten what happened last time you dragged me shopping. And before you start moaning, your dad already got me a tux and I have to work. So there's no way you can force me," Edward said with a smug smile.

"Fine! That just means we get extra shopping time, right Bella?"

_God, help me._

***

I woke up to my favourite smell in the world, roast turkey. For as long as I can remember Thanksgiving has been my favourite holiday; even more so than Christmas. At Thanksgiving my dad has always had the day off work, my mom has always been on her best behaviour, I have always got to eat my favourite pumpkin pie (a la Grandma Swan's recipe) and ever since the Cullen's moved in next door when I was seven I have shared the day with my best friend. I hoped that today was going to be even better because Edward would be here which automatically meant I'd be in a dizzy kind of mood.

Not bothering to sort out my hair or get dressed properly I made my way downstairs to, an unusually, loud amount of voices.

"What the hell is going on, mom?" I asked as I saw my mother walk out of the kitchen with a glass of champagne looking dressed up to the nines.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bella! And what do you mean 'what is going on?'"

Just as she asked me that a small, blonde haired woman with a clipboard wandered out of my kitchen.

"Mrs Swan? We were wondering if you wanted us to set the table now. The centre piece just arrived; it looks exactly like the one you ordered."

"Yes, Rebecca, that would be excellent. Could you ask Roger –"

"Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up a second. Who the hell are you? And who is Roger?" I asked rudely. Who the fuck was this woman in _my _house, on Thanksgiving, talking to my mom about fucking centre pieces.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca. Could you just excuse me for a second please? I need to have a word with my daughter. Bella, can you follow me please?"

She may as well not have asked because she grabbed my arm anyway and dragged me off to the foyer away from _Rebecca. _On our way we passed at least another seven or eight people all carrying different boxes of decorations or food.

"Your father and I decided that this year we were going to call in caterers to sort everything out. I've been far too busy with all of my work at the women's shelter in Seattle and your father didn't want me to be put to too much trouble."

"What the hell Mom? We _always _cook on Thanksgiving! What are the Cullen's going to think? Esme would never in a million years think of having Thanksgiving catered. If you didn't want to cook why didn't you just ask Esme to host?" I was _so _pissed. How could she just decide this without asking anyone else? "Hell _I _would have cooked had I known you were planning this!"

"Bella, stop being a brat. You're going to have a lovely dinner and this way we won't have to spend our day away from everyone, we can all be together! Stop whining."

"I don't _care _Mom! It's tradition, that's what we're _supposed _to do! We cook, the guys watch the football, we all eat, say we're all thankful for something, then watch a film together or something! At least we still have the pies Alice and I made." My one saving-fucking-grace of the entire day.

"What pies?" The She-Devil asked, looking confused.

"Mine and Alice's pies. Our pumpkin pies. We make them _every _year! We made three last night and left them in the pantry to cool down."

"Oh those things? Don't worry about those, sweetie. We've got proper desserts that I've ordered in. Some panna cotta, tiramisu, I even ordered a pumpkin pie because I know how much you –"

"Where are my pies Mom?" She couldn't have. Not even she could be this...this..._horrible._

"I thought you and Alice were just messing around. I gave them to Harry to take home to his – "

"You gave my pies to our _gardener?! PLEASE _tell me you are kidding?!"

"No, I'm not Bella. And don't raise your voice to me. I have ordered in this dinner and you are going to sit and enjoy it like everyone else. Stop making a fuss over nothing."

"How can you say that?! Of all the things you have _ever _done to me this is the worst! You make everyone's lives a misery and this is the _one _day where everything is meant to be good and you've _ruined _it!" I couldn't believe she'd done this. How _could _she?! I could feel angry tears starting to form but I was so mad and so upset that I couldn't find it in me to care or to stop them. "For one single day, couldn't you care more about your family, more about your _daughter_, than you did about appearances?!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I care about you!" She shouted raising her own voice. "And as for appearances, they were ruined when I found out Esme was bringing a juvenile delinquent along with her for dinner."

Oh she didn't.

"What?"

"You heard what I said. That _boy _is coming today –"

"Don't you say a _word _about him. You don't know him at all, so don't you _dare _say something when you have no idea what you're talking about." I could handle her being a bitch to me, after all I'd lived with her for eighteen years, but not to Edward. This was, from what I could work out, his first proper Thanksgiving in a long time and I wasn't going to let Renee ruin it for him as well because she had no fucking manners and too much fucking prejudice.

"That's it, Bella. I've had enough of you. I don't know who you think you are young lady but you are nothing but a _child. _This is my house and my Thanksgiving and I won't have you causing a scene. Go and have a shower, get changed into the dress I picked out for you and come back down here to greet the Cullen's, they should be here soon. I have to go and check on the food."

She stood there staring at me in her thousand dollar dress, with her light brown hair in an elaborate up-do and her flawless make-up hiding the flush of anger I knew was upon her skin...and I had never hated her more.

More than the time she forced me to go to dance lessons so that I wouldn't embarrass her at functions, more than the time she decided I was too old for Barbie's and gave away all my dolls except for the one I'd hidden from her, more than all the times I've heard her shout at my dad and put him down. Yes, I hated her more in that single second than I had ever done before and in that second I made a promise to myself to _never _become like her.

"Fine," I spat out at her. "But I hope you know that you have ruined Thanksgiving for me and if you ruin it for our guests too I will never, _ever _forgive you."

And with that I turned on my heel and flounced back up the stairs and into my bedroom to get ready.

***

An hour later I was stood in my room with my hair blow dried straight and my make-up done, staring at the dress my mother had laid out for me. Undoubtedly it was beautiful. It was a gold colour, I guess to go with my mother's orange, brown and maroon theme, made of silk and backless; however, she had another thing coming if she thought I was going to do what she told me.

Part of me was tempted to go over to my chest of drawers and throw on some sweats just to spite her but the other, larger, part of me realised that Edward was probably downstairs at the moment so I didn't feel like being totally hideous. Instead I rummaged through my wardrobe and found a powder blue dress that I loved which was strapless and tight to the waist but poofed out and then cinched back in just above my knees. Not only did I know that I totally fucking rocked this dress, but I also knew that blue was most definitely _not _in my mother's colour scheme. Ha. Petty yet effective.

As soon as I made my way downstairs and into our living room I was attacked by Alice.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" She shouted, flinging her arms around me. She then whispered in my ear, "Your mom told us the pies have _gone to a better home _but don't worry about it. Just don't let her get to you, okay? Just enjoy your day."

"It might be a little late for that," I muttered, before throwing on a massive smile and going to greet the rest of the Cullen's.

"Belly! And how are you today? The food smells mighty fine I must say," roared Emmett as he picked me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah yeah, you would say that Emmett. Why aren't you over there watching the football with our dad's?"

"Well, I couldn't slink away without saying hello to my favourite Swan, could I?"

"You flatter me Emmett," I deadpanned. "Now go watch the game. There's probably some prissy little waitress somewhere with a tray of canapés for you to devour."

"Oh I already found her. Speaking of which, what's the deal Swanster? Why's your mom gone all out like this? We never do shit like this on Thanksgiving."

"I have no fucking idea Emmett. I was all set for a normal, good Thanksgiving but when I came downstairs this morning there were staff everyone and some bitch with a clipboard running around kissing my mom's ass. I have no clue what's going on."

"Meh. As long as I get me some good food I don't really care. There's no way their pie is going to live up to yours though Swanster," he said with a wink.

"Thanks Em. Now go and have fun. Do man things!"

I was feeling a ton better now that the Cullen's were here. At least there was _some _normalcy to the day. However, there was one certain addition that was missing from the scene in my living room.

"Hey Alice," I called over to the other side of the room where she was having a conversation with Esme. "Where's Edward?"

"He said something about outside for some air," she replied with a shrug.

I had a feeling I knew where he might be so I carefully made my way outside without attracting the attention of my mother and headed down to the bottom of my garden where the famous confrontation with Mike had taken place. Sure enough as I approached mine and Alice's spot the tell-tale smell of smoke pervaded the air.

"Hey, room for one more in here?" I said, poking my head into the alcove.

"Sure, it's your garden," he responded with a slight smile on his face.

"So you've had enough already huh?" I asked as I sat down next to him and pulled out my cigarettes.

"Mmm, something like that. What's with all the caterers and shit? Isn't Thanksgiving supposed to be about family and all that crap?"

"Yeah it usually is. I don't know what my mom's playing at. I mean normally she's really good on Thanksgiving. I have no idea why she's done this. We had a massive row about it this morning. Did Alice tell you she got rid of our pies?"

"What?" He looked down at me with concern. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know," I said quietly, shrugging. "She knows that I use Grandma Swan's recipe, that's my dad's mom, and ever since my Gran passed away I've taken over pie making duties to remember her. This is one of the worst things she's done in a while."

"Hey, it's okay," he said, putting his arm around me. _Swoon. _Pretty sure that's the most contact we've ever had and let me tell you – I liked it. I could feel his warmth close to me taking the chill off the November air and smell his clean yet smokey scent. "Besides, Grandma Platt is due any minute now and this is my first Platt experience. I need you there for moral support."

I looked up into his face and he was smiling the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on his face and he was _so _close to me, if I just leant up a teeny bit I could...

_*RING RING*_

Both of us jumped at the sound of my cell phone ringing. It was like whatever spell we'd just found ourselves under was broken and Edward pulled his arm away from me and the beatific smile on his face faded into a slightly sad one.

I sighed and answered my phone.

"Hello, Alice. What is it?"

"_Where have you gone? My Gran is here now and I think we're ready to start eating. So you and Edward had better skedaddle back from wherever you're hiding and come join in the festivities."_

"Did you just say 'skedaddle'?"

"_Bye, Bella!" _She shouted, and hung up the call.

"Come on, we'd better head back up. Grandma Platt is here and we're about to eat. I'm warning you now though, she likes them young and a good-looking guy like you is just her type."

To my surprise Edward actually ducked his head and if I didn't know better I'd say a slight blush appeared on his face. _What? _Was it because I just called him good-looking? Surely he must know how good looking he is? The fact that every girl in school wanted a piece of him and his 'bad boy' reputation only added to that? That my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest when he was near me?

The both of us walked in quiet contemplation back up to my house but just before we reached the French doors to my kitchen the cackle of Grandma Platt's laughter reached our ears.

"Oh Jesus," I muttered. "Sounds like somebody's been hitting the gin already today."

"Seriously?" Edward asked, holding the door open for me.

"Yep, she's a hardened alcoholic. Didn't you know you know?" I joked.

"Great..." he said in a hard voice.

"Are you okay?" Clearly I'd said something to hit a nerve.

"Uh, yeah," he said distractedly. "Let's just go eat."

***

Dinner actually seemed to go very well. My dad and Carlisle spoke throughout the meal with Emmett and Edward while Esme and Alice tried to stop Grandma Platt from divulging any more of her stories. The only person who seemed off was my mother. She was fidgety and skittish throughout the starter and our main but I couldn't work out why. She seemed almost nervous but God knows why when she was surrounded by family.

"Did you know, Bella, back in the 50's when I was working in LA, I actually went out with Frank Sinatra himself!"

"Mother..." Esme warned.

"What?! I did! Anyway, Bella loves my stories, don't you dear?"

"Of course I do, Mrs Platt."

"Pfft! I might be old but Mrs Platt will _always _be my mother-in-law's name. You know I'm Nancy!"

"Of course you are," I said smiling at her. I really did love this woman. She'd become a grandmother to me after my Gran passed away. "So you were saying, Frank Sinatra?"

"Oh yes! Frank! Let me tell you, he was really something. This one time he'd just finished a show and – "

Unfortunately Nancy was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh!" My mother exclaimed, as everyone at the table turned to look at her. "That must be our final guest here for dessert."

"What? Who else have we got coming, Renee?" My dad asked in confusion.

"Oh didn't I tell you? One of your old professors from Harvard rang and I invited him over for dessert. He works in admissions now so I thought it would be good for Bella to meet him."

_Fuck. My. Life. _Alice, Edward and Emmett all looked at me immediately. I felt like I was about to throw up.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me about this?!"

"Renee, you've invited Jason to Thanksgiving dinner? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about our daughter's future, which is more than I can say for you," she sniffed at my dad.

"Don't speak to him like that! At least he hasn't got my life planned out for me! Is this why we've had caterers in here all day?"

"I wanted to make a good impression. Now stop making a scene," she said, forcing a smile to the Cullen's. "We have guests and you don't want to show yourself up now do you?" And with that she got up and went to answer the front door.

"Dad what the hell is she playing at? I don't want to meet some guy from Harvard! It's Thanksgiving for Christ's sake!"

"I'm sorry Bella but just play nice okay? There's nothing we can do about it now and you have to think about your education."

"Would you like us to leave, Charlie?" Esme asked tentatively.

"I'm not going anywhere! This is what Thanksgiving is all about, a little drama!"

"Nancy, please, now isn't the time," Carlisle interjected. "Really Charlie, we can go if you'd like?"

"Nonsense. You're as much our guests as Jason is, stay put! We haven't even had dessert yet anyway."

I could hear voices in the foyer and my panic level racked up another notch. What the fuck was I going to do? This dude worked in _admissions_! He would _know _that my application form hadn't been received because I couldn't apply anywhere until I heard back from my early application to Dartmouth. Shit shit shit.

"_Are you okay?" _Alice mouthed at me from across the table.

"_NO!"_

I reached over the table, grabbed the white wine sitting there, poured myself a glass and chucked it back. I didn't care how it looked to everyone else. Hell, Nancy would probably be proud of me! Esme and Carlisle were having a quiet discussion between themselves anyway and my dad was craning his neck to try and see into the foyer. Alice, Emmett and Edward were all just looking at me.

Eventually my mother reappeared in the dining room, ushering in a tall, dark haired man that looked to be about sixty.

"Charlie! Long time no see! How have you been my friend?"

"Jason!" My father exclaimed, standing up and giving him one of those weird handshake/hug things that men do. "I've been great, yourself? Renee tells me you're working in admissions."

After a quick round of introductions Jason sat down at the table and we tucked into dessert. Luckily for me Carlisle and my dad seemed to be having some sort of riveting conversation with this Jason guy and I managed to hide under the radar whilst securing a couple more glasses of wine. I was about to excuse myself from the table and let out a sigh of relief when my mother decided to make her move.

"So Jason, tell us all what you thought about Bell's application? You must have been impressed if she's already been called for an interview."

_FUCKFUCKFUCK._

"Um, Renee, I'm sure nobody wants to talk about college at dinner? I mean we get enough of that at school, right Bella?" Oh thank you Alice. Thank you thank you.

I should have known my mom wouldn't let it rest.

"No, I'm sure Jason doesn't mind Alice," she forced out with a hideous grin at Alice and Jason.

"Well, Renee I'm not sure what you mean. I'm sure Harvard would love to have Bella but we haven't received any application."

Okay. That's it. My life is officially over. My parents are going to kill me, I'll have nowhere to live and everything will be ruined.

"_What?" _My mother asked sharply. "You've got to be mistaken; Bella had an interview a couple of weeks ago. Her school told me that her college rep was coming in to interview her!"

"Renee, I can assure you, nobody from Harvard was sent."

"Bella?" Oh no. That wasn't my mom's voice. It was my dad's. And he wasn't like my mom. I couldn't lie to him.

"Mmm?"

"What's going on?" He asked slowly, looking me directly in the eye.

I couldn't handle this. I couldn't look him in the face as I told him that I had gone against everything that he and my mom had ever planned for me.

I looked down at my plate before I answered him.

"The interview wasn't with Harvard," I whispered out.

"What do you mean the interview wasn't with Harvard? Who _was _it with then?" Renee hissed at me.

"Renee, stop it. Bella? Honey? Talk to me."

"It was with Dartmouth. I applied there early decision, I mean I'm still applying to Harvard and other colleges but I just really _love _Dartmouth and I figured it was at least worth a sho –"

"You. Did. _What?!" Oh God, here comes the shouting. _

"I just, I just don't want to go to Harvard as much as I want to go to Dartmouth, Mom! _Please _understand that!"

"I don't _care _what you want! Do you think that _matters?! _You are going to Harvard and that is the end of this young lady!"

"What?! How can you say it doesn't matter what I want?! It's _my _life!"

"Don't raise your voice with me! If –"

"Renee –"

"No, Carlisle. Let me speak to my daughter. Just because you're willing to sell your son short doesn't mean I'm going to let my daughter do the same."

Oh no, she didn't. How could she say that to Carlisle?! My mom has completely and utterly lost the fucking plot.

"Renee, that was way out of line," gasped Esme, sounding extremely offended.

"Renee calm down," warned my father.

"No! No I will not calm down!" She shouted. "How can you sit there like this Charlie?! Like she hasn't done anything wrong?!"

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Bella, I can hardly look at you now I'm so angry with you."

"Yeah, WELL THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!"

And with that I stood up and threw my napkin down on the table before storming upstairs to my bedroom.

I couldn't believe that just happened! My entire life was in turmoil now! If I didn't get into Dartmouth there was no fucking _way _Harvard was going to accept me after that debacle. My mother had invited a complete stranger to Thanksgiving, insulted our neighbours and best friends and basically just ruined the entire day and possibly even my entire life.

I wasn't even being melodramatic. What if 'Jason' now spoke to the Dartmouth people and told them that my family was unsuitable or something? What if my mom really did stop me from going to Dartmouth if I _did _get in? Would Esme and Carlisle ever come round here again? Was Emmett okay after being completely fucking bad mouthed by my mother? What if he and Alice hated me? And oh God, Edward has now officially seen how _fucked _my family is!

This day could not have gone _any _worse from the moment I found out my pie had been given away until the moment Jason walked through the door.

I flung myself down on my bed and couldn't help it when the tears of anger and frustration started to burst from within me.

That's when I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away Alice, please! I'm fine, just leave me alone!" I shouted, though my voice was muffled because I had my face buried in my pillow.

I heard my door open and then a deep voice that most definitely did not belong to Alice.

"It isn't Alice, it's me. Please can I come in?"

That's when I realised I was never going to be able to deny Edward Masen anything.

* * *

**A/N: First, massive apology for the wait. I was umming and ahing about whether or not I'd continue posting on FF after all the troubles over the past month but figured I may as well continue. I have also started posting over at The Writer's Coffee Shop so check me out over there!**

**Second, thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed. It means so much to me, really. For everyone that received a teaser, you may have noticed it wasn't in this chapter. That's because this just got **_**way **_**too long so I've included it in the next chapter instead.**

**Thirdly, a massive thank you to Le Crepuscule for helping me learn about Thanksgiving and _please_ review and let me know what you think. I'm back for good now and updates will be regular once more! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Danced all night

**A/N: So, here is chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it! I think it's my favourite so far :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...you know the drill...peniless student, yadda yadda yadda**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: I could have danced all night**  
**

"Edward. Oh, erm, yeah sure you can come in," I said, sitting up and trying to wipe my eyes which I was sure now resembled a panda's. "Shut the door behind you though, please? I don't want my mom coming up."

He quietly shut the door behind him as I scooted over to the left hand side of my bed and patted the right side in invitation to him.

"Thanks," he said, sitting down next to me. "Alice was going to come up and check on you but I told her that I would. Is uh...is that okay?"

"Oh. Yeah of course it is, thank you," I tried to say but it ended up coming out as more of a whisper.

"Stupid question really, but how are you feeling?" He asked, looking at me with concern.

"Mostly I'm just angry," I said with a sigh. "I'm also really fucking worried."

"Worried? Why are you worried?"

"Because that guy was from Harvard. _Harvard! _Now, if I don't get into Dartmouth I won't get in there and if I don't get in there either the chances of me getting in _anywhere _are slim. And then I won't get a degree, which means I won't get a job and if I can't get a job I'll never get the fuck away from here and my _fucking _mother –"

"Bella, _calm_ down," he said, angling his body so that he was facing me rather than sitting side by side with me. "You're going to get into Dartmouth. Don't even worry about that."

"How do you know that? What if they decide they don't want me?"

"That isn't going to happen," he said with such certainty in his eyes that he actually had me starting to believe him.

"You don't know that Edward."

"Yes I do. Out of everyone in school that applied only you got an interview for early decision and you said yourself the interview went well but you didn't want to jinx it. You'll be _fine._"

"Okay, say I do get in. My mom is clearly not going to let me go."

"Maybe not, but your dad will."

"What?" I asked, my eyes snapping up to meet his.

"Yeah you ran off before your dad really got a chance to talk," he said with a slight smirk. "I don't think your mom is going to get her way this time. Your dad isn't upset with you; he just says he wished you'd have told him."

"Oh, God," I groaned. "I don't want him to be upset. I wish I'd told him too. I should have known he'd be okay about things."

"Wellll...I hate to say I told you so..." Edward said in a sing-song voice, trying to get me to smile.

"Shut up," I said, hitting him lightly on the arm, letting out a watery laugh. I loved it when this side of Edward made an appearance. So often he'd be broody and quiet but then other times he'd joke and join in with the rest of us. That side of him was starting to outweigh the other and to be honest, that made me happier than anything else in the world right now. Except maybe knowing my dad was there for me, though deep down I guess I always knew he would be. "Ergh, this is all just such a mess!"

"Hey, it isn't as bad as you think it is," Edward said.

And then he did something that surprised me so much that it honestly made everything seem better for a moment. He pushed himself back so that he was leaning against the headboard of my bed and in the same second he threw his arm around me, pulled me closer to his side and gave my shoulders a squeeze. I could smell all of his manliness, and clean soapiness, and smokiness and I tried my very, _very _hardest to sniff him in without making it seem obvious. I did, however, let out a very contented sigh before I could stop myself.

"In fact, things are a lot _better _than you think. Look at it this way. Your mom had to find out sooner or later and let's be honest, her reaction was never going to be pretty, right? At least this way you had people around to act as a buffer _and _your dad took your side. We all know you're going to get into Dartmouth anyway and also you _hate _Harvard, so yeah, they might not want you now they know your mom is a little...highly strung, but at the end of the day you don't want them either."

Edward's little speech stunned me. For one, I was pretty sure I'd never heard him say that much in one go and two, he was completely right. I _didn't _want to go to Harvard. Even if I didn't get into Dartmouth I was never going to go to Harvard, I fucking hated that place and everything associated with it.

"Highly strung?" I asked with a snort. "Don't you mean a complete psycho bitch?"

"Hey, she's still your mom Bella," he said softly.

"Unfortunately."

"You don't mean that," he said a little sadly.

"Uh, yeah I do. Didn't you hear what she said about Emmett?" _Was he mad?_

"Yeah, but Bella you know she only acts that way because she does care about you. Like with college. She wants you to go somewhere good because she cares."

"Edward, she only cares about making herself look good."

"I don't think so. Not really." We were quiet for a second before he spoke again. "Do you know how many times my mom has tried to get in touch since I moved in with the Cullen's?" He asked quietly.

"How many?" I whispered. Somehow speaking any louder seemed inappropriate.

"Not once," he said in a tight voice.

I looked up at him from where my head was resting against his chest and my heart just ached for him. He was looking straight ahead at my wall, his eyebrows were furrowed together and I could see his jaw clenched tightly.

And didn't I feel like the biggest bitch on earth.

Here I was moaning about how my _first choice Ivy League _maybe wouldn't accept and there was Edward whose own mother didn't want to know him, or couldn't be bothered to make the effort. Of course I was going to go to college _somewhere _and yeah my mom might be a complete cow but at least I still had my dad. I had grown up in the lap of luxury and I'd never had to work for a thing. I drove a nice car, had nice clothes, my house had fucking _staff _for fuck sake. To Edward I must have looked like _the _biggest brat on earth for storming out of dinner. I had no idea what he'd been through yet here I was throwing a bitch fit over a pie and my over-bearing mother. And he was right. At least I _had_ a mother.

Without even thinking about what I was doing I reached for his right hand (the left one was still wrapped around me) and threaded my fingers with his, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Edward..." I began, but didn't really know where I was going with what I was saying.

My voice seemed to break him out of whatever reverie he was in as he looked down at me and tried to give me a half hearted smile.

"It's fine," he said, squeezing my hand back. "My parents have never been great. I can't say I was expecting much."

"But still," I whispered settling my head back down on his chest. "I wish things could have been better for you."

"These past few months, living with the Cullen's, meeting Alice, Emmett and Jasper, meeting _you_...Bella, they've been the best months of my life by a long way. Please don't feel sorry for me."

"I'm not," I said, moving to look at him again. I didn't want him to think I pitied him. I knew him well enough to know how much he'd hate that. "I just wish you could have come here sooner."

"You're not the only one," he sighed, leaning his head back against my headboard.

The angle this created meant that I had the perfect view of his jaw and it took literally everything I had not to just lean up slightly and kiss it. I'd spent the past God knows how long thinking about said jaw and to have it within my reach, as we lay on my bed was, simply put, fucking torturous. I cleared my throat to distract myself.

"For what it's worth, I think your mom is an even bigger fool than mine," I said quietly.

"Huh?"

Before I could engage the verbal filter I said, "How anyone could _not _want to know you is a mystery to me." Clearly the emotional stress of the day was affecting my judgment.

"Thanks," he chuckled out.

"What? You don't believe me?" I asked with a smile.

"No, I believe _you. _I just don't think many people would agree with you," he said with a rueful smile.

"Of course they would. I know that Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose agree with me for starters. Not to mention your fan club of admirers around school," I said, wiggling my eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ergh," he groaned. "_Please _don't talk about those girls."

"Why not?" I laughed.

"Just because!"

"That is _not _an answer," I said laughing even harder.

"It's embarrassing!" He muttered, his cheeks turning the cutest shade of pink I have _ever _seen. Why is it when I blush I look like I've fallen asleep in the sun for twelve hours, yet when he does it he manages to pull it off looking 'cute'? Pssh, some things in life were just _not _fair.

"Are you _blushing _Edward?" I asked, pretending to be shocked.

"No!" He exclaimed, taking back both his hands and covering his face. _No, I liked them where they were, give them back! _

"Hey! Come back here," I said, sitting up next to him and grabbing both of his arms trying to get him to move his hands.

"Get off me, Swan. If you're just going to mock me then I may as well go home," he said, peeking out from between his hands looking adorable. I couldn't believe how much he'd changed in the past few months. Whoever would have guessed that this inner Edward lay behind all the layers of brooding and angst?

"What and just abandon me?" I asked in an outraged voice, dropping his hands and crossing my arms.

"Well...when you put it like that maybe I could stay a little longer," he replied in a teasing tone, dropping his arms as I uncrossed mine. Suddenly his voice became serious, "however, I can't let you go unpunished for taking the piss out of me."

"Edward..." I warned, scooting backwards on my huge bed away from him.

"Bella..." he said in an equally warning tone before he made a sudden lunge for me and began tickling me mercilessly.

Ever since Alice and her huge fucking mouth had revealed at lunch a few weeks ago how bloody ticklish I was Edward and Jasper had made a point of surprising me, and my ribs, at every opportunity. And here I was lying flat on my bed with no chance of escape.

"Pl-ple-please! _Please! _Ed-ward – STOP! Stop it!" I managed to choke out between my giggles and squirming.

After what felt like forever he relented and sat there looking all pleased with himself, and out of breath, and completely and utterly fucking attractive. Damn my hormones, how could one person hold so much appeal to me?

I tried my best to straighten myself out before I remembered that until very recently I'd been crying my eyes out and must look like complete crap, especially after rolling around on my bed when I had a complete lack of control over my limbs. I let out a groan and fell backwards onto my bed, covering my face in defeat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Edward, still laughing a bit to himself. I felt the bed dip beside me and knew that Edward had lain down next to me.

"I must look appalling," I mumbled out from behind my hands.

That's when I felt Edward's large, warm hand wrap around my wrist and pull my hand gently away from my face. I kept my eyes shut but I knew he was looking at me and I could feel his breath slightly upon my cheek.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," he whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to the side to see Edward propped up on one elbow gazing at me. His eyes were an amazing shade of green that I can't even begin to describe and his hair was even messier than usual due to him attacking me.

Before I knew what was happening we both seemed to stop breathing and slowly leant in to each other.

_-knock knock knock-_

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" I heard my dad call from the other side of my door.

Well in all my life I have never seen a human move so quickly or look as scared as Edward did in that second. Surely my dad wasn't _that _scary? I won't lie though; I moved away from Edward pretty sharpish and cleared my throat before talking back to my dad.

"Yeah dad, come on in." By this point Edward was sitting on my blue patch work chair which was next to my bookcase and I was sitting cross legged on my bed. This movement all happened in about three seconds.

"Hey, Bells," my dad smiled as he opened my door. He nodded at Edward with a smile on his face too, "Edward."

"Hello, sir," replied Edward. _Sir?! _Jesus, my dad must have been having a field day.

"Feel free to call me Charlie," he said with a wink.

"Thanks Charlie," said Edward, looking extremely relieved. "Well, I'd better be going. Carlisle and Esme are going to be wondering where I am. Thank you for dinner it was..uh...yeah, thank you." He stuttered out. _Bless him! _I was going to have to have Edward around my dad more often because this was brilliant.

My dad was just standing there with a smirk on his face while Edward stumbled his way through his thank you's.

"Anytime, Edward."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Bella," he said, turning to me and smiling as he made his way to my door.

"Thank you for checking on me. You've really cheered me up," I said honestly. "I'll see you at the dance tomorrow night."

At the mention of the Thanksgiving dance both Edward and my dad let out a groan.

"Yeah, unfortunately you will. Bye then."

And with that Edward and our nearly-kiss made their way out of my bedroom door and closed it softly once on the other side.

"Somebody is certainly smitten with you," my dad said with a smirk as he sat down on the foot of my bed.

"What?" I asked, extremely surprised.

"Mhmm, pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I see how it is. Now then, what are we going to do with you Bella-Boo?"

"I'm really sorry dad," I said quietly looking down at my comforter on my bed.

"Hey, Bella, stop that. I'm not mad at you. How could you think I'd be mad at you?" He asked moving closer to me and lifting up my face.

"Because I didn't tell you what I was doing? And now mom is super angry?"

"Baby, I'm just upset that you didn't feel like you could tell me. You must have known I'd support you, right?" He looked so sad and it just made me feel _so _bad.

"I know, I think I did. I just didn't know how to break it to you. You've always expected me to go to Harvard and –"

"No I haven't. I've always expected you to do what makes you happy. I thought you _wanted _to go to Harvard."

"Mom wanted me to go to Harvard."

"Yes, I can see that now," he said in a clipped tone. "Well, I just wanted you to know that you are not in trouble in any way whatsoever and when you hear back from Dartmouth in the New Year and find out that you've got in we'll sort out all of the arrangements for you to go. Don't worry about your mom I'll talk to her."

"Really, dad?" I couldn't believe it. I loved my dad _so _fucking much. He was literally the greatest person I'd ever known.

"Really," he said, pulling me into a hug. "I know how difficult it is to stand up and do what is right for you and not other people and I also know what it is like not to have the 100% support of those that you love. There is no wayI _ever _want you to feel that way. I will be behind you all the way in what you want Bella. You mean the entire world to me, you know all I want is for you to be happy."

"Thank you _so _much. I love you so much!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you too, baby. Now enough of these tears. What's happening to the pair of us huh?" He had a point. Fatherly-daughter emotions were few and far between. It was just the unwritten rule in this house that it was me and dad against the world. We hardly ever felt the need to say it. "Why don't you have a shower, read a book and get an early night?"

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day."

"Good," he said as he made his way out of my room. "Oh by the way," he added before closing my bedroom door, "Alice said, and I quote, 'tell Bella that a family crisis is _never _a valid excuse to miss a shopping trip and on Black Friday nothing less than being hit by a car is a valid excuse' so have fun with that!"

"Fancy running me over?" I called as he closed the door.

"Nice try!" I heard him shout as he made his way up the corridor.

***

The next morning I was woken up bright and early by Alice throwing open my drapes and then opening the French doors that led on to my balcony.

"What the _fuck _Alice? Do you not realise that it's _November, _otherwise known as absolutely fucking freezing?" I shouted as I pulled my quilt up to my chin.

"Stop whining. We have work to do. Now come on! Up and at 'em!" She shouted, way too happily, as she pulled my quilt off me.

"Jesus Alice, what's with all the catch phrases recently?" I grumbled as I padded my way over to my bathroom.

"Don't hate Bella, I'm being motivational. And it's all for your own good, you'll see," she said, cryptically.

"Whatever."

One shower, two pop tarts and a hell of a lot of bitching from Alice about my hair later we were on our way into town and the mall. Apparently Alice had taken it upon herself to scout out potential outfits before today in order to maximise our time and create optimum efficiency – her words not mine.

We made small talk for most of the ride and it wasn't until we were locking up Alice's car and making our way to the elevators that she dropped the bomb.

"So..." She began, pressing the button for the fourth floor which houses all the boutiques. "I never thought I'd say it but Renee has out-freaked herself yet again, huh?"

"Tell me about it. I haven't spoken to her since but my dad has said everything will be fine and I can go Dartmouth."

"Duh, I knew he would. We _all _knew he would. Which is why we've all been trying to get you to tell him for God knows how long. But would you listen? Noooo! Not Bella because she –"

"Alright, Alice. Jeez. I know I was wrong, okay? At least now it's all in the open."

"Damn straight it is! Your mom yesterday though. Wow. I thought _my _mom was going to throw the cranberry sauce at her head when she made that little quip about Emmett."

"_Shit! _Alice I totally forgot she said that. I am absolutely mortified. I can't say sorry enough for that. Seriously, I never thought she'd – "

"Okay, now who needs to give it a rest, huh? Are you _honestly _trying to apologize to _me _about your mom? As if I don't know she's crazier than a box of frogs?"

"A box of frogs, Alice?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yes! A box of frogs! It's another one of my new sayings. I quite like them. I think they make me sound...I don't know. Whatever. I like them. And forget about your mom, honestly. She'll be round trying to make nice with my mom before Gucci release their new purse. Oh! Here we are! Bella there is _the _perfect dress for you in here!"

At times, Alice does my head in. At other times, I've really got to hand it to the girl. She definitely knows her stuff. The dress she'd picked out for me was literally perfect. When I saw it on the hanger I had my reservations. It was a halter neck that was completely backless and the front was open quite a way down but when I put it on it was just beautiful. I wouldn't be able to wear a bra with it but according to Alice I had 'just the right amount of breastiness'. The dress was an emerald green and ended with a flowing skirt that finished just below my knees; think the famous Marilyn Monroe white dress but in emerald and slightly tighter fitting. In my head I decided to pair it up with a pearl bracelet and earring set that I owned and wear my Grandma Swan's white gold and diamond swan necklace that she'd left for me.

Unfortunately, Alice made me promise to wear a pair of matching green heels that were a suede material 'or the entire ensemble would be a disaster'! Eventually I relented and Alice found herself a beautiful, fitted gold silk dress that had trimmed sleeves and a fitted waist. It was pretty short but Alice was tiny and it had a high neck so the entire thing just suited her beautifully. She also bought some gold bangles and a gold charm bracelet to wear with it and decided on a pair of ridiculously high leather and gold sandals with a cork heel. She looked stunning.

We were supposed to meet Rosalie as well but she called us to say she was still on her way back from Seattle. I thought she sounded a little off but Alice assured me it was just my mind playing tricks on me so we shrugged it off and finished up our purchases. Alice dragged me round a few more stores before she decided enough was enough and we made our way back to the car.

"So Bella. I think I've let you off pretty lightly today huh?" She asked opening up the car.

"What do you mean? With the shopping? You have got to be joking," I laughed.

"Ha! No way. I mean with fishing for clues about what happened between you and Edward last night."

"Nothing happened," I said a little too quickly.

"Oh my God. I was just kidding, but something really _did _happen, didn't it? Oh this is so exciting!"

"No, Alice calm down, stop. _Nothing _happened. Honestly."

"Hmph. But you want something to? Don't you? Oh my God you do! You do, you do! Look at you blushing! Ah!"

"Alice, just shut up!" I said opening the door and plonking myself down in the passenger seat.

"For what it's worth, Bella, I think Edward does too," she said with a smile on her face as she fired up the engine.

"Really?" After our almost-kiss last night I'd started to entertain the idea that maybe he did but still. It was nice to hear somebody else confirm it.

"Mhmm. When he got in last night he looked kind of freaked out at first but then after like five minutes he kept smiling to himself. Come to think of it, it was kind of weird and more than a little freaky. Like, I'm not used to seeing Edward..._happy? _He's supposed to sit and brood. Seeing him smiling has thrown me _way _off kilter."

"What?! So you'd rather see him brooding than happy?" I have no idea what was wrong with Alice sometimes.

"No! Of course not, that's not what I meant at all. It's brilliant to see him happy it's just _weird. _I like it though. I mean it's definitely something I could get used to," she said nodding.

"Well, good!" I laughed. "Because I definitely prefer the happy Edward and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he stays that way!"

"Oh, _really?_" She asked with an exaggerated wink at me. "And just how are you planning on keeping him '_happy'_,Bella?" She laughed.

"Not like _that, _you massive perv!" I laughed along with her.

"Haha, obviously. But I'm sure you wouldn't mind!"

"Well...no. I probably wouldn't!" I exclaimed joining in with her laughter.

We carried on in that manner for the rest of the journey home. It was actually really nice having girl time with Alice and just being able to laugh and joke.

"Don't forget I'll be over at 7 to do your hair, and we're getting a lift there together!" She shouted from her car window.

"Yup! See you then!" I shouted back at her, as her yellow Porsche disappeared towards her drive.

***

The Thanksgiving dance was hosted every single year without fail in order to raise donors for the hospital. It was basically a chance for the male social elite to show off how rich they were; while their wives and girlfriends showed off how young they looked. Naturally, it was one of the highlights of my mother's calendar and ever since I had turned 16 I'd been obligated to attend. To be honest it wasn't normally _too _torturous an affair because most of my class were usually there.

This year, however, I was prepared for things to go one of two ways. It would either be appalling because Mike and his parents would be there, as well as Jane, Jessica and Lauren – all of whom relations had hit an all time low with. Or it would be brilliant because I wouldn't have to make pointless small talk with Mrs Newton and I could spend as much time as I liked with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward.

To be honest I wasn't sure how I was going to feel seeing Edward. For one he'd be wearing a tux or a suit and that was bound to get me all hot and flustered. Secondly, I was really hoping that he'd act normal with me but I had a horrible feeling that what almost happened between us was going to turn him back into his withdrawn self.

Doing my hair had taken longer than Alice had anticipated so when we arrived the sit down meal was just being served. The dance was being held in a country manor about twenty minutes from where we lived and the meal was in the grand dining room. A table had been set up that sat about one hundred and fifty people and it was filled with various bottles of wine, champagne and water and glittered from the hundreds of crystal glasses on the table. Luckily Alice had been seated to my left. Unluckily Mike's mom, Christine, was seated to my right. Fuck my life.

"Bella darling!" I heard her nasally voice greet me as I took my seat. "It's been _so _long since I've seen you! Wherever have you been?"

My mother was seated further up the table and I could see her sending surreptitious daggers at me for being tardy. Whatever. I'd managed to avoid her since lunch yesterday and wasn't planning on talking to her any time soon.

"Sorry Christine," I replied politely as I placed my napkin on my lap. "I've just been really busy. You know, what with college and all."

"Oh yes. Michael has been the same. I expect that's why the two of you haven't been able to see each other as often. Tell me, have you heard back from Harvard yet?" She asked, taking a sip of her asparagus soup.

Uh...what? Mike and I not being able to see each other? Was this woman even more nuts than I thought?

"I'm sorry, Christine. I don't really know what you mean. Why would I be spending time with Mike?" I asked confused. I looked up the table and found Mike's blue eyes staring at his mother and me. Hang on...he couldn't have...no...

"Why because he's your boyfriend!" She simpered.

...he has.

That fucking _coward _still hadn't told his parents we'd broken up. What the complete and utter fuck! We'd been apart for at least two months now and he'd still managed to keep things under wraps? I knew my mom wouldn't have wanted to publicise Mike and I splitting up but _surely _Mrs Newton would have heard from somebody? She was a complete fucking gossip!

"Christine, I don't know what you've been told but Mike and I broke up over two months ago."

"What?" She asked in shock, her spoon dropping into her bowl. "I mean, I heard rumours, but Michael assured me they weren't true!" Idiot woman. Even after 18 years she couldn't tell when her rat bag of a son lied to her.

"Well I can assure you that they are true and _Michael_ has been lying to you."

"What happened?" She questioned, all traces of humour gone from her voice.

"I don't particularly want to talk about it," I replied. Jesus Christ I wasn't about to tell her that her son had been fucking another girl. "You should just ask Mike."

Thankfully at that moment a woman sitting on Christine's right, I think it was Chelsea's mom, started asking about some new type of botox and that distracted Christine enough for me to get involved in a conversation with Alice.

"Did you hear that?" I hissed at Alice.

"Yes, I did. That fucker. I knew he was chicken shit but seriously. Lying to his own mom? My God he's pathetic. It's times like this I wonder why I ever thought it was a good idea for you two to be together."

"Why _you _thought it? What about me?!"

"Yes but Bella, you're an involved party. Of course you weren't thinking straight. I, on the other hand, have a duty as your best friend to weed out the dickheads and make sure you only get it on with suitable guys. And Mike Newton is about as far from suitable as you can get."

"Agreed. Look at him. He's sitting next to Jane's dad. He obviously knows I just told his mom the truth."

"Shit. He looks even worse than the time I threatened his balls with Rosalie. I must say, I do enjoy the way his nose bends slightly to the left now. I'll have to thank Edward again for that later. Kiss goodbye to your Abercrombie modelling now, pretty boy!" She said with an evil cackle. "Anyway, enough drama. Have you seen Aro yet?"

"No, have you?" Ah, our familiar game of 'guess the floozy's hair colour'.

"Nope, but I'm guessing red-head. I was wrong last time but I'm sticking to my guns tonight."

"No way. He hasn't done reds for a while. I say he's still in his blonde phase."

"Well, Bella my dear old buddy ol' pal, only time will tell."

***

Thankfully, after the issue with Mrs Newton, dinner seemed to pass without any further incident. Alice and I were both proved wrong when Mr Volturi strolled in half way through the main with a brunette on his arm and the only entertainment came from Tyler's mom who had a bit of a reputation when it came to downing wine. Let's just say Tyler's dad made a swift exit with her from the dinner table before we heard anything more about his 'little problem'.

Once everyone had finished drinking coffee we made our way into the ballroom and people started drifting off onto the dance floor. Alice and I spotted Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward at a small circular table in the corner.

"Hey guys," I greeted as we sat down with them.

They all gave their various greetings to me and Alice, apart from Rosalie, who although was looking gorgeous in a floor length blood red gown, seemed sort of out of it. I nudged her with my elbow and that seemed to knock her out of whatever mood she was in and she tried to give me a half smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly. Rosalie was never like this normally. She was the life and soul, not a quiet wallflower.

"Mhmm, just tired from the journey back," she replied.

I was about to ask her more when Emmett grabbed her hand and declared it was time to show the oldies how real couples danced. They made their way over to the middle of the dance floor and I saw Rose smiling so I guessed she was okay.

"And then there were four!" Alice said with a smile.

"Come on short stuff," Jasper said grinning at her as he stood up and offered her his hand. "Let's go and show Rosalie and Emmett how to do it properly."

Alice turned bright red but stood up anyway and let him drag her onto the floor. Even in her massive shoes she was still almost a foot smaller than Jasper. Watching them dance was certainly interesting but somehow they made it work.

"And then there were two..." Edward said quietly from next to me.

I turned to look at him properly and noticed for the first time what he was wearing. He had a dark grey suit on that seemed to have a bit of shine to it, shiny black dress shoes and, _I was going to kill Alice, _a skinny tie in precisely the same colour green as my dress. And damn it all to hell if he didn't look like the hottest fucking guy I had ever laid eyes on.

"Come on," he said standing up and grabbing my hand.

"Wh-what? I don't dance," I whispered as he led me onto the dance floor.

"I don't ask girls to dance, Bella. So please, humour me?" He said, turning around to face me with _that smile _on his face and placing his hands on my waist.

And for all that was in me all I could do was wrap my arms around his neck and step closer to him. Thank God it was a slow song playing. I leant my head against his chest and this time I didn't even try to hide it when I leant my face into his jacket and breathed in deeply. He just smelt so good! And I was so happy, and warm, and peaceful and just content standing here turning in slow circles with him.

I felt him change his posture a little as he leant down so his lips were level with my ear.

"I meant to tell you this earlier," he whispered. "You look absolutely fucking gorgeous tonight."

With most other people this would have been totally cliché, with most other people I would have cringed just a little bit. But Edward wasn't most people, and the way he added the 'fucking' into that sentence just made it so totally _him _that all I could do was lean back slightly look up at him and whisper, "thank you."

Again, the air seemed to grow thick around us and I closed my eyes in anticipation. This was going to be it, I could _feel _it, I was finally going to kiss Edward Masen.

And that's when everything turned fucking shit and I knew my evening was going to go the bad way rather than the good way.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" A voice that I knew all-too-well shouted. "Get the fuck away from my girlfriend!"

With a groan Edward and I stepped away from each other and turned to face an extremely angry looking Mike.

_Fuck my life. _

* * *

**A/N: So there we go! Did you guys honestly think Mike was going to give up that easily? What did you think of all the EXB interaction? Do we like? Is the UST annoying anyone? Let me know anything and everything you think!**

**I also have a few little announcements. My friend Le Crepuscule has set up a blog that I'm helping out with designed specifically to showcase/list/design/create fanfiction challenges! Looks like it'll be a really good idea and you can find the link on my profile if you want to get involved! Please do because I think it could become something really great.  
**

**I also have another link on my profile where you can find certain pictures such as Bella's bedroom inspiration and the girl's outfits from this chapter**

**Go check it all out guys :) and I promise reviewers for this chapter will get TEASED!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: If you go down to the woods

**A/N: I won't bore you, just please do read.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. JUST DEBTS.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: If you go into the woods today...

"What the hell are you doing Mike?" I hissed at him, trying to keep my voice down. The last thing we needed was Mike causing a scene in front of _everybody _we knew. The situation with my mom was in enough of a mess and God knows what people would say about Edward if he got in a fight with Mike, the 'Golden Boy'.

"What does it look like? I'm getting him to take his hands off you!" _Thanks for keeping your voice down Mike._

"What the fuck? Mike we broke up _months _ago! Why are you saying all this now? I haven't even spoken to you since my birthday!" From the corner of my eye I saw see Alice and Jasper stop dancing and look curiously in our direction.

"Bella, we both know that was just a glitch in our relationship. We're supposed to be together! The Swan's and the Newton's! People are going to talk if they see you dancing with people like _him._"

"_What?" _I shouted in anger, stepping towards him. "I really fucking hope you stop whatever route you're going down here Mike because you've pissed me off enough already and –"

"Bella, come on. Just leave him, he isn't worth it," Edward said quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder and tugging me softly back towards him.

"Get your hands off her," Mike growled taking a step towards us as Edward stepped in front of me.

"Dude, _back _off. She isn't your girlfriend anymore because _you _fucked it up. So leave us alone and get on with your life. _She doesn't want you anymore._"

He turned around and grabbed my hand. By this point Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had stopped dancing and were walking towards us. I spotted them before Edward and started to pull us over in their direction when I felt Edward collide into the back of me, almost knocking me to the ground. If it wasn't for Edward's fast reactions me and my $300 dress would have been sprawled on the floor.

"Shit, Bella are you okay?" Edward asked me frantically, his hands grasping my upper arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about –"

"The _fuck, _Mike? Why did you just push him like that?"

_Enter Emmett._

"Go away, Emmett. This has nothing to do with you," Mike snarled.

"Like fuck it doesn't. Who the hell do you think you are? Starting trouble for no reason and causing a huge scene like this?" Emmett snarled at Mike, who stupidly thought it would be a good idea to square up to Emmett and his 190 pounds of pure muscle.

"I've been biding my time waiting for her to come to her senses but I'm not going to stand by and watch her make a show of herself with a low life like _him_ –"

Mike didn't get a chance to finish whatever shit he was about to talk about Edward because Emmett shoved him _hard _in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards. By now we were attracting the attention of the people around us and I could see my mom (deep fucking joy) looking over the shoulder of Rosalie and Jasper's dad, who she was dancing with, to take a look at what was happening. I was fuming but I knew now wasn't the time to have this fight; thankfully Jasper, being the level headed guy that he is, decided to step in.

"Emmett," he said slowly, stepping in front of him. "We all know Newton is a complete cock but now isn't the time or the place to tell him so. Stop rising to him and let's just go outside okay? People are starting to look."

The red mist must have cleared from around Emmett because he chose that moment to look up at the rest of the dance floor and saw that many couples were indeed muttering and glancing at us, and many of them seemed to be taking a particular interest in Edward. True to their stuck up form nobody actually came over to try and help but they'd all be talking about the confrontation between "that lovely boy, Michael Newton" and "the disadvantaged boy, the Cullen's took in".

"This isn't over, Newton," Emmett said threateningly to Mike before turning around and storming outside into the gardens.

"We'd better go after him," Rosalie muttered.

We all turned to follow her lead and go outside when I felt a hand grip my arm.

"Can I have a word, Bella?" My mom asked me, though by the tone of her voice it was more telling than asking.

I looked at her uncertainly and heard Edward say my name from besides me.

"Okay," I said to her, and turned to face Edward. "I'll meet you outside."

My mom dragged me to the other side of the dance floor where there were less people around. As soon as she was sure we were out of ear shot she began laying into me.

"What the hell was that Bella? Brawling at the Thanksgiving Ball! For Christ's sake, I don't know what's gotten into you recently!"

"I don't know what you think you saw, but I wasn't _brawling _and Mike was the one that came over and started causing trouble. Edward and I were –"

"_Don't _mention that boy's name to me."

"What? Why not?"

"Because he is no good for you, that's why! Your life was _fine _before he came along. Your college was sorted, you had a good boyfriend from a good family, you were set!"

"I don't _want _to be set! How the hell can you stand there and lecture me? How can you say Mike is 'good'? Have you not listened to _anything _I've told you for the last months?" I couldn't believe she was still acting this way! After everything that had happened as well. My God.

"That _boy _is from a no good family and a no good place. He has nothing going for him and he's a bad influence on you! I don't know what the hell Carlisle was thinking dragging him back from the hospital. He should have done us all a favour and left him in there to –"

"Just stop. Seriously, shut up," I snarled. I had _never _come so close to slapping my mother and believe me, there had been a few close calls. "You know _nothing _about him. You don't know what he's been through, what he had to cope with, what he's doing with his life now – _nothing!_"

"Oh and you do Bella?" She asked with a tinkling laugh. "Don't be so naive, you stupid little girl. I seriously suggest you have a strong conversation with that boy before you do anything you regret. Hopefully you'll come to your senses. No if you'll excuse me," she said, before waltzing off back in Mr Hale's direction.

I was stunned. Stunned that she was trying to blame Edward for my apparent 'rebellion' when she should have been looking at her own shortcomings as a mother. Not that I even _was _rebelling! I should be allowed to choose my own school and my own boyfriend and my own life! She was even defending Mike! Ergh! How can a mother try and persuade her daughter to be with a guy that couldn't even keep it in his pants. She was _deluded. _Absolutely fucking deluded. Once again, thank God for my dad. Though at this rate that _woman _was going to drive him to an early grave.

I went to the toilets to calm down before I went outside to meet everyone. At least I had my trusty flask in my pathetic excuse for a bag. A few gulps of vodka went a long way to calming me and after splashing cold water on my face and re-applying some make-up I was able to act normal. Of course they'd be expecting an angry Bella due to the Mike situation but I had no desire for them to find out what my mom had said about Edward. I didn't even want to tell Alice about the horrible things she'd been saying.

When I eventually made it outside into the gardens I was pretty disappointed to see Edward missing from the wrought iron benches that everyone else was sitting on. God damn Mike and his awful fucking timing. Things were finally going to progress between Edward and I, he said I looked gorgeous and he was _definitely _about to kiss me and then Mike had to go and ruin it. Am I ever going to be rid of that asshole?

"Bella! There you are," Alice sighed as I approached them. "Edward went to look for you because we wondered where you'd got to. What did the wench want?"

"Meh, just the usual," I shrugged. "She was moaning about me ruining the night and making a scene, as if it was all my fault."

"Yeah right. The only person to blame for anything around here is that pathetic excuse for a human, Newton," said Rosalie.

"Babe, you should have just let me smack him. He's got it coming to him, we all know it," growled Emmett.

"Yes because that would have gone down so well," Jasper said sarcastically. "You did the best thing by walking away Em. We've all said it before, Newton isn't worth the effort. The guy's a douche."

"Hmph. I think 'douche' is putting way lightly here. At least he doesn't have any friends now. Have you noticed _nobody _is going near him? Not even his little posse of football buddies? Apparently Jess has even told him to get lost."

"No way!" I said, pulling my pack of cigarettes out of my bag and ignoring Alice's eye roll. "Well if she has done that'd explain why he's crawling back to me. As if he said he's been sitting there biding his time. _Please! _He's obviously ran out of girl's to bang so he thought he'd try one last ditch attempt at getting me back. Not that he tried particularly hard when we broke up."

"Exactly! Ergh, why are we even bothering to discuss him? He is completely not worth our breath. Besides, we have more important news! Jazz, tell Bella what you just told us," Alice said excitedly.

"Excuse me? I believe I had some input as well," Rosalie drawled from her position on Emmett's lap.

"Basically," Jasper began. "Our dad is away on business next weekend and our mom is off visiting family because she couldn't make it this weekend which means a free house all weekend, from Friday until Monday."

"Awesome! Does that mean you're throwing a party all weekend?"

"Uh, uh, uh Bella. Don't get ahead of yourself," Rosalie smiled. "We thought we'd go one better and take a trip up to the cabin. What do you think?"

"Are you serious? I fucking _love _that place!"

"I know right! And we get to go there for a nice extended weekend," Alice squealed but it was directed more at Jazz than me.

"Does Edward know yet?" I asked.

"Do I know what?" I heard his deep voice call from behind me, as he re-emerged from inside.

"We were just filling Bella in on the cabin deets," Jasper supplied as Edward went and sat down.

"Oh, yeah," he said quietly from next to Jasper, looking at the floor.

_Weird. _

There was a space on my bench and I assumed he was going to come and sit with me. As I looked at Edward more carefully and zoned out of the conversation around me I could tell something wasn't right. To most people he probably didn't look any different but I could see something was troubling him. His brows were furrowed and he looked like he was frowning slightly, deep in thought. I could also see him tensing and relaxing his jaw over and over; something I knew he did when he was upset about something. He suddenly glanced up at me and caught me staring but instead of looking away I carried on looking into his eyes.

"_You okay?" _I mouthed to him, silently.

He didn't respond verbally, but gave a curt nod before tearing his eyes from mine and paying attention to the conversation. Something was definitely wrong. I'd have to talk to him later and try and find out what had upset him.

"How many cars are we taking?" Alice asked, looking around the group.

"Well, I should drive seeing as I know the way, but we won't all fit in my car..." Jasper mused.

"I can drive too," Emmett offered. "Rose can point the way out to me, no biggy."

"Okay, well I'll ride with you Jazz," Alice said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I will too," said Edward, before turning to look at me. "Bella, you can ride with Em and Rose, right?"

Uh, _what? _

"Erm, sure," I said, plastering on a fake smile.

Em, Rose and Jasper started talking again about the weekend while Edward resumed his position of glaring at the ground. The only other person that found Edward's comment weird was Alice who looked at me confusedly. I just shrugged at her because I had no clue what was going on either. Why wouldn't Edward want to ride with me? We'd been getting on really well less than an hour ago; he almost kissed me for fucks sake! Maybe he was getting cold feet and decided he didn't actually want to go there with me? But that didn't make any sense! We'd been casually flirting for _months _now and I know he felt something between us too, exactly like I did!

No. I refused to believe that cold feet were the answer for this. Had the Mike thing upset him that much? Possibly...but again that didn't really make sense. We all knew Mike was a fucktard and when everything kicked off Edward had been backing me up, he even said '_she doesn't want you anymore' _which I took to mean 'she doesn't want _you _she wants _me'_, right? That's sure how it seemed to me anyway.

No, it couldn't be that either. _Something _had happened in the time it took for me to come back from the bathroom and for him to re-appear outside.

I just hoped that whatever it was happened to be a fleeting feeling and wouldn't last. However, looking at Edward's face, which had reverted back to the brooding, pissed-off look that I thought we'd seen the last off, I wasn't holding out much hope.

* * *

The rest of the week leading up to Friday was frustrating to say the least. Edward either managed to miss biology altogether, which wasn't like him, or arrive just as class was starting, thus leaving no time to talk. He was absent from lunch three out of the five days and the two days he _was _at lunch he acted like I wasn't even there. I couldn't understand what had happened, and as hard as I tried not to care I did. I really fucking did. I thought we were finally getting somewhere, making progress. And as soon as that happens then BAM straight back to square fucking one again.

When Friday finally rolled around and we loaded up the cars (yep, I was still riding with Em and Rose) I was determined to either ignore him, or find out what had been going on. I was never into playing games and I wasn't about to start now.

It took us a good four hours to drive up into the mountains and woods and get to the Hale Cabin. Well, I call it a cabin. It was basically a mansion which was made of wood, not bricks. There were 6 bedrooms, countless reception rooms, state of the art kitchen, indoor swimming pool, games room, you name it, they had it. I'd come out to stay here quite a few times over the years but this was the first time we'd been out unaccompanied by the Hales, or mine or Alice's parents. Our families often went on weekend trips together.

Anyway by the time we arrived it was already super late and the others were "exhausted" so everyone decided to get an early night and be raring to go tomorrow. I changed into my sleep-shorts and a tank top and lay down in bed but I just couldn't get to sleep. I had too much going on in my mind. Instead I got up and headed downstairs into the back living room that faced out onto the woods. I stood behind the patio doors and just marvelled at the surroundings.

I still couldn't believe how beautiful it was here. I know it's not like I'd never been here before but seriously, the view from the sliding glass doors was something you never got over. Sometimes I felt so suffocated back home by the endless green that seemed inescapable, but here...well here I relished in the different shades.

I slid the door open, stepped out onto the decking and inhaled the woody pine scent that made me reminisce of happier times and Christmas as a child. I'm not sure how long I stood outside for but when I started to feel the chill of the air I decided it was time to head back inside and go to bed. I closed the door behind me, turned, and there he was; staring at me with intense eyes and a look of determination, dressed in those navy pyjama pants that I remember and, thankfully, _or maybe not, _a t-shirt.

"Come on," he said, nodding towards the comfy sofa's that sat in front of the log fire, "let's talk."

I followed him over and chose to sit in the armchair facing the fire, rather than joining him on the sofa. I wasn't about to get touchy feely with him until I got some answers. I'd had enough shit with Mike and if I was getting into another relationship I wanted everything out in the open.

"What the fuck is going on Edward?" I asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

He sighed deeply and stuck his hands into his hair, pushing it backwards and tugging on it. Fuck he looked so sexy with his hair all tousled like that and..._no Bella. Answers. Now._

"I'm...I'm sorry Bella," he said, looking up at me with sad, almost weary eyes.

"What for?" I was coming off as a bit of a bad-ass but I had to be straight with him. Just because he had pretty eyes and sexy hair didn't mean I was going to roll over and let him play hot and cold with me.

"This past week. I know I've been an ass but I've just been really...really..._fuck. _I don't know. Confused, I guess?"

"_You've_ been confused? Edward you almost _kiss _me and then not five minutes later you act as if I don't even exist to you?" I was trying to keep my voice down and failing miserably, I could even feel the angry tears welling up. "This entire week you've been avoiding me, leaving the room when I've entered, pretended I'm not there when we're sitting in a group. What happened? Decide I wasn't worth the hassle? Go off me?"

"What? No! Of course not!" He shouted back at me, as both our voices rose.

"Then tell me what it is! Because I just don't see what –"

"Your mom! Okay? It was your mom!" He yelled.

"What?" I whispered, all the anger draining out of my voice. "What does my mom have to do with this?"

"Bella just forget I said anything, please. I didn't mean to blurt that out just then," he sighed, burying his face in his hands and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"No, Edward. Tell me. Did she say something to you?" I was feeling so many conflicting emotions. Anger at my mom for meddling in my business as well as anger at Edward for not telling me about it but more than anything I felt sorry for Edward because my mom is a she-devil and I know better than anyone how hurtful she can be.

"Bella, it really doesn't matter," he said in a soft voice, pulling his head away from his hands and leaning back against the sofa. He closed his eyes and continued, "Everything she said was true anyway."

"What? Edward no! Please tell me what she said to you. You _know _what she's like. She just says things to hurt people; trust me I know."

I got up and moved over to sit next to Edward on the sofa.

"Tell me," I whispered.

He glanced at me as he felt the sofa dip next to him when I sat down, but then returned to leaning back against the sofa with his eyes closed.

"I'm not...I'm not good for you Bella."

"Why are you saying this? Did _she _say that to you?"

"It doesn't matter if she did, it's the truth. Bella I told you before...there's so much..._shit_..."

"Then _tell me _Edward. Don't you remember me telling you I wanted to know you? I don't just want to know the Edward that moved in with the Cullen's; I want to know the stuff that came before too."

Suddenly he sat up straighter and turned to face me.

"Don't _you _remember what I was like? The first time I met you? How rude I was to you? How angry I was?"

"Edward everything you said to me was true. I was living a life somebody else wanted for me and I was being weak and not standing up for myself. Hell even now what you said about this lifestyle is still true! Everything you said was completely valid!"

"It's not the point Bella. I didn't say those things to try and be all noble and get you to see the error of your ways. I did it because I was bitter and angry! Bitter at what _my _life was, when I never asked for any of it! And at the end of the day, what's really changed?" He asked with a humourless laugh.

"Everything. Everything has changed," I said quietly.

"It hasn't. People still talk, they still look at me the way they always have. And you don't need that. Bella you are one of the kindest, smartest and most beautiful people I have ever met. You deserve somebody that matches that and deserves you, and that isn't me," he said sadly, looking me in the eye.

"Edward, I _want _you," I said passionately, not failing to realise this was the first time I'd ever actually vocalized my feelings to him. I was done playing games, chasing and second guessing my feelings. It was time to be bold and just fucking say what I felt.

"You don't know what you're saying..." he trailed off, looking back down at his hands that were resting on his knees.

"Then explain it to me Edward, _please_," I said, resting my hand on top of his. "I promise you I'm not going to run away."

He looked down at our resting hands and slowly turned his own until they were palm to palm. He then interlocked our fingers and gripped my hand tightly.

"Okay," he said, with steely determination, and then he began his story.

"I, uh, haven't told you about my parents. They have a...dysfunctional relationship, to say the least. My dad has always drunk, ever since I can remember, and when he drinks he isn't a good guy. Well he isn't a good guy anyway, but when he drinks its worse, and he always takes it out on my mom because he knows that he can."

"Why?" I whispered.

"My mom is," he began, sighing deeply. "Well she's into drugs. So is my dad, but her more so, and she gets her supply from him, which means he can do what he wants to her and he knows she'll never walk away."

"Edward..." I started, before he interrupted me.

"Bella, please, just don't. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. But now I've started I really want to carry on telling you...about me. Just get it all out sort of thing."

"Okay," I said softly, nodding at him with tears in my eyes.

"So yeah, mom and dad, it's pretty fucked up. I don't think they ever planned on having me. My mom's always tried though, to be fair. But when you're high most of the time you don't really have much time for anything else. Luckily I had my Gran when I did most of my growing up," he said, smiling slightly when he mentioned his Grandma.

"What was she like?" I asked, hoping to get some happier memories going for him.

"She was amazing. Probably no bigger than Alice's height but man, there was no messing with her. She was the one that taught me to play the piano."

"Ah, I was meaning to ask you how you learnt," I said, pressing on with a subject he found easier to talk about.

"Yeah, it probably seemed weird that I played," he said, laughing slightly. "She always used to say 'Edward, one day it'll come in handy', still don't really know what she meant by that because it _hasn't _but it is cool being able to play an instrument; especially since I came to the Cullen's. I used to have to go to the community centre to play and now I can just go into the living room."

I smiled at him and he lifted up his arm and put it around my shoulders. I pulled my legs up under me and snuggled into his side and it just felt _right_. Sitting here, with him, in front of the fire and finally feeling like we could be totally ourselves and not have to hide anything.

"Go on," I urged him.

"Well, she passed away when I was 13 and after that things were pretty much shit until I came here. I started getting involved in a rough crowd and got caught up with this guy called James and his group. Do you know how I ended up with the Cullen's?" He asked me.

"No not really," I said quietly. "Alice doesn't really know a thing because of patient confidentiality with Carlisle. All she said was you were pretty messed up, Carlisle treated you in hospital, decided to get you to live with them and then your mom tried to keep you back with her."

"Yeah that's the short story. I'm not going to give you the gory details Bella, but basically James' gang were, and are, fucking scum. The things they do...it just doesn't bear thinking about. They knew I wasn't really on board with them, I always tried to stay out of things went shit got serious, but with them it's kind of all or nothing. Anyway, I'd had a _huge _fight with my dad, like fucking massive. He hit my mom in front of me and I'm almost as big as him now so I decided to give him one back. Well that didn't end pretty and my mom took his side anyway, _big fucking surprise_. So I went out with James and everyone else because I pretty much had nowhere else to go."

He took a deep breath and I waited in silence before he carried on.

"Basically when we were out, they offered me up as bait to these other guys because I guess I was the most dispensable to them. I got the shit beat out of me and ended up in Carlisle's hospital. When Carlisle couldn't get hold of my parents he went to my house to try and speak to them and saw...well what I described to you earlier. Thank fuck he thought I was a pretty decent kid and offered me a place to stay because honestly, I don't know where I'd be or what the fuck I'd be doing if it wasn't for him and Esme," he finished off, speaking quickly.

Well, _fuck._ I was pretty speechless. I mean what do you say to that?

"Jesus, Edward," was all I managed to force out. _Well fucking done Bella, that's going to instil a shitload of fucking confidence in you isn't it?_

"I know, this is why I didn't know if I should tell you," he said quietly. All of his tough, silent guy act was gone and it was just him. Just Edward.

"No," I said, sitting up, facing him and looking him in the eye. "Please don't say that. Thank you _so _much for sharing that with me, I just... I can't even begin to imagine what life has been like you for."

"Bella, please don't cry, especially not over me," he whispered as he wiped away the tears that had escaped from my eyes. "You were right, remember? It _is_ better now. Since I've come to live here with the Cullen's everything in my life has changed. I actually might have a future now, even college, which is something I never thought would happen for me! Even if I do have to put up with Alice's voice every day," he smiled.

"See!" I said, laughing as tears continued to roll down my face. "I told you things were looking up!"

"So, I haven't scared you off?" He asked, trying to make his tone teasing but I could hear the worry that laced his question.

"Edward," I replied, all traces of humour vanishing from my voice. "Believe me when I say that _you _are one of the kindest, smartest and most beautiful people _I _have ever met, not to mention the strongest. Everything you've just told me has only confirmed that. How could you _ever _think you weren't good enough for me? If anything I'm not good enough for _you_!"

I was feeling extremely insignificant at this moment in time. Not everything Edward had told me had quite sunk in yet, but still. How much could one person, especially someone so young, be expected to deal with? Alcohol, drugs, abuse, gangs – you name it. And look at him! He got perfect grades, had impeccable manners, played the piano, _taught _the piano to kids! He was literally amazing. How the hell could I ever live up to that?

"Bella, don't be ridiculous," he said, breaking his gaze away from mine, something he did whenever I tried to complement him.

"I'm not Edward," I said, grasping his face in my hands and pulling him back up to face me. By this point I was kneeling up on the sofa facing him, while Edward's body had become angled to face mine and his hands had fallen from my shoulders to my hips. "You are an _amazing _person Edward. Please don't let _anyone _around here ever tell you that you aren't. Especially anyone as _heinous _and despicable as my mother! Okay?" I said passionately, trying to convey with my eyes everything that I felt for him in that moment.

He must have got the message because before I knew what was happening, he'd crashed his lips against mine.

As soon as I got over my initial surprise at _finally _kissing Edward, I began to kiss him back. He took my top lip between his and gently applied pressure, while I did the same to his bottom lip. My hands found their way up into his hair and his roamed from grasping my hips tightly to wandering up and down my back. Soon the gentle sucking became more forceful before turning into licks and I opened my mouth in welcome to his tongue. My God, he didn't disappoint. I was happy to sit back and let him have dominance over my mouth at first, just relishing in the feeling and taste of him, and then I began to fight back, moving my tongue against his. He replied with a deep groan that I felt all the way through to my centre and he gently lay me back on the sofa so that he was lying on top of me and I could wrap my legs around him.

That's when I felt _him. _Hot, and hard, and long, and strong pressed right against where I needed him the most. His thin pyjama pants and my barely there sleep-shorts definitely helped in letting both of us feel each other better and we groaned simultaneously as he pushed against me with more pressure and I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts.

We continued in that way, just kissing and letting our hands feel around each other's bodies until we needed to come up for some proper air. He rested his forehead against mine as we both panted, catching our breaths.

"Wow," I half choked, half chuckled.

"Yeah," he replied in the same tone.

"I think it's safe to say that was a long time coming," _wow nice choice of words there Bella! Way to go._

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you standing on your balcony the night Carlisle brought me home," he said, staring into my eyes.

"Well I'm glad I wasn't the only one," I replied with a smirk.

Edward leant down and kissed me once more, long and hard, before rolling to the side and pulling me close into him with one of his arms. With the other he reached behind him and grabbed a blanket that was resting on the back of the sofa, before using it to cover us up. The fire had long since petered out and although we found..._other activities _to keep us warm; it'd be getting chilly in here before long.

I let out a yawn that I'd been trying to stifle; fuck knows what time it was.

"Go to sleep, Bella," Edward said quietly, stroking my hair. _It felt SO good. _

"Goodnight Edward," I said, unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said in return, before leaning down to kiss my hair.

I was officially blissed out, and fell asleep before I could think about anything else that had been said that night.

* * *

"_Do you think they know they fell asleep down here?"_

"_Of course they do, you idiot! They have a blanket over them!"_

"_Yeah but that doesn't mean they meant to _sleep! _They might have been doing something else. Eh? Eh?"_

"_Emmett shut up and don't you dare wake them up!" _

"Emmett," I heard Edward whisper from next to me. "Shut the fuck up, she's still asleep."

I groaned into Edward's chest, "Not anymore I'm not. What time is it?"

"Ah good morning, my little lovebirds! The time is half past nine, and the question is, how would you like your eggs?"

"I'd like my eggs shoved up your ass, Emmett. Why the fuck are you waking me up so early?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Me, not a morning person. "Has Rosalie lost all control over you? I thought I heard her voice a second ago?"

"Pfft, she knows her place!" He boasted, before Rosalie's distinct voice came floating through from the next room, "_don't think I didn't hear that!"_

Half an hour later we were all sat in the downstairs front room eating various types of eggs, courtesy of Emmett. Edward and I kept glancing at each other and smiling, I felt like I was in one of those sappy teen romance novels.

"Okay, you two," Alice announced, throwing her eggs (sunny-side up of course, she was Alice!) onto the coffee table that sat between us. "Spill, now. You're making me want to see what my eggs look like second time round, if you know what I mean?"

"Um..."

I was just about to answer when we heard the distinct sound of tyres on the gravel. All of our cars had been stored away in the garage last night.

"Crap," said Jasper, jumping up to look through the window. "That's dad's car driving up here. Quick guys, get this cleaned up."

"I thought he was on a business trip?" Emmett asked Rose as we stacked up the plates.

"Him and mom must have planned a secret get-away weekend or something," said Rose shrugging.

We were just clearing away the last plate when we heard the footsteps on the porch. Yep, definitely Mr Hale's voice I could hear, accompanied by a female giggling.

"Brace yourselves guys," Jasper joked as the outline of Mr Hale become illuminated in the frosted glass door.

The only problem was the giggling female shape didn't have the bleach blonde hair of Mrs Hale. In fact from this side of the door it was distinctly brown.

Mr Hale opened and stepped through the door –

"Dad?" Rosalie and Jasper shrieked in unison.

- And then his lady friend followed him in, unaware that we were all waiting inside –

"Mom?" I screamed.

"Uh, Phil? I think we have some explaining to do," my whore of a mother stammered.

* * *

**A/N: So, how many of you saw that one coming? I know some people suspected Renee of an affair but with Rose and Jazz's dad? I kept his first name under wraps on purpose ;) THOUGHTS PLEASE!**

**Also, we know about Edward's past – THOUGHTS PLEASE!**

**And he and Bella made out – big time – THOUGHTS PLEASE!**

**Ha, just thoughts in general would be good, see if I can break 100 reviews? *pouts***

**Now for my grovelling, it's been the end of term for me, I've had loads of essays, I've had exams and I've also been dog ill. No lie. However, summer is upon us and that means oodles of free time and oodles of updates, happy no?**

**Also, the Fandom Gives Back – would anyone be interested in an Epov for this story? I will write any chapter his POV or even something from him BEFORE this story starts? It will be up to what you guys want. Review this/message me with ideas and I'll put a package together in anyone is interested.**

**Finally, I HAVE TWITTER! Follow me yeah? I'm lacking friends (no lie) You can find me at: Green_eyesx (had to underscore instead of hyphenating)**

**Anywho, that's about it. When Facebook Isn't Enough, also update a few days ago, so if you fancy a laugh or something a little light after this then head over and check that out.**

**Until next time my lovlies!**


	13. Chapter 13: Parting is such sweet sorrow

**A/N: I'm back and armed with a regular updating schedule now I'm on summer break :) So, without further adieu, I give you chapter 13! **

**Disclaimer: I'm bored of saying I don't own Twilight.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 13: Parting is such sweet sorrow...

For a split second there was silence.

My mom looked between Phil and myself while I stared at her in disbelief. Jasper had turned bright red and was glaring at Mr Hale; he was angrier than I'd ever seen him before and Rosalie...well she looked like she was about to vomit. I knew how she felt. Thinking about what my own _mother _had been doing behind my father's back, and who she was doing it _with. _A family friend. Somebody I'd grown up with, my best friend's _father._

And then the silence was shattered.

Instead of vomiting, Rosalie opened up her mouth and screamed. A heart wrenching, gut tearing scream. I looked over at her and saw her curl her hands into tight fists and sink to the ground. She kept on screaming. Her eyes were clenched tight and the agony was written all over her face. Emmett rushed over to her and tried to calm her down but to no avail.

"_No! _Get _away _from me Emmett!" She stood back up again, pushed Emmett away from her and rounded on her father. "How could you? How could you do this?" Her screams turned into sobs, and big fat tears began running down her cheeks.

I had known Rosalie Hale ever since I could remember and the entire time I'd known her _never _had I seen her shed one single tear. She didn't cry, _ever. _But this...this _man _that was stood in front of us, wasn't just anybody. Phillip Hale was the centre of Rosalie's universe. The world began and ended with him and although he may not have been the best dad to Jasper, Rosalie was his princess. I'd seen first-hand the power she held over her father. He may have disappointed Jasper time after time, but not Rosalie. Never Rosalie.

"Rosie, baby," her dad began, moving towards her.

"_No,_" she shuddered out, holding her hands up in front of her and backing away from him. "Daddy how could you? Why? Why would you _do _this?"

"Baby, I'm sorry, but me and Renee, we – "

"No. Don't even," she said stiffly, trying to stem her tears. "Don't even say her _name _to me."

"Rosalie," he replied, in a stern tone. "I know you're upset but that isn't an excuse to-"

"Upset? _Upset? _You call this upset?" Rosalie shouted, sounding more than a little hysterical.

"Dad," Jasper's cool voice interrupted. "I really don't think you're in a position to be lecturing Rose on her manners, do you?"

The tone of his voice was scathing and as I looked at him, for the first time, I was slightly scared of Jasper. His eyes were focused solely on his dad and you could see him shaking as he tried to hold in his rage at his father. For _years _I'd watched on as Jasper was continually snubbed by his father. I couldn't think of one time when Mr Hale made it to one of Jasper's recitals, or turned up when a band of his was playing a local show. Parent-Teacher conferences were always left to their mom and even in general conversation Mr Hale was frequently dismissive of Jasper. On the other hand, Mr Hale _never _missed one of Rosalie's show-jumping competitions, he was always there to cheer her on at dance shows and 'daddy-daughter days' were a frequent occurrence in the Hale household. But Jasper never said anything. He never kicked up a fuss, not once. And why, I hear you ask? Because Rosalie and Mrs Hale loved Mr Hale and Jasper loved his sister and his mother. He was willing to take whatever their dad dished out as long as he was good to Rosalie and their mother.

But apparently Mr Hale had _not _been being good to them after all and by the sound of his voice Jasper was through with it all.

"Jasper stay out of this," Mr Hale said coolly, clearly expecting Jasper to back down.

"Like hell I will," Jasper snarled. "This has as much to do with _me _as it does Rose and right now you have _no _idea what I think about you. So,Father,I'd start explaining very, _very _quickly if I were you."

"Phil," my mom whispered from her hiding place behind Mr Hale. "Maybe we should go, let them calm down a –"

"Oh I don't fucking _think _so," I heard myself saying.

"I'd appreciate you not using that language in front of me, Isabella," Phil had the _nerve _to say to me. Who the _fuck_ did he think he is? We'd just found out he was having an affair with my mom and he was lecturing me on profanity!

"Yeah, well I'd appreciate _you _not screwing my mom behind my dad's back, _Phil. _But it looks like that's what you've been doing, so excuse me for not particularly caring about what you'd _appreciate _at this moment in time."

"Bella!" My mom gasped. "Can you please calm down? Clearly this is a shock to you, but we can go somewhere, talk about this and – "

"A shock? You think this is a shock? Mother, I have just found out that you're cheating on your husband, my _father_, of like twenty years, with somebody that is supposed to be his _friend_! How do you think I fucking feel at the moment?"

"How long has this been going on?" I heard Jasper ask.

Phil and my mother looked at each other briefly, before my mom nodded the most infinitesimal amount and Phil sighed deeply.

"A while..." Phil groaned.

"And how long is a while?" Rosalie asked; her voice now cold and emotionless.

"About a year," my mom whispered, having the good grace to at least sound ashamed of herself.

"I didn't ask _you,_" Rosalie growled, turning the full wrath of Rosalie Hale on my mother. For a second I felt almost sorry for my mom because Rosalie was _very _scary, but then I remembered that she deserved every-_fucking_-thing that she got.

"That's enough Rosalie," Phil cut in. "I want you and Jasper to go and get your stuff. You're driving home with me."

They both stood there staring at him with hate in their eyes, not moving an inch.

"_Now," _he shouted.

"I'm not going _anywhere _with you. Why would I want to sit in a car with you for the next four hours?" Jasper scoffed.

"Because no matter how you feel about me right now, I am still your father, and what I say goes. We can discuss things further in the car in _private_," he said, letting his gaze settle particularly on Edward, who was standing further back in the living room with Alice.

The next ten minutes were a flurry of activity as we all rushed around packing our stuff.

I was _so _fucking angry with my mom that I could barely think straight, however my anger towards her also mingled with pain for my dad. He didn't have a clue what was going on. As far as he was concerned he was married to a high-maintenance bitch (okay he probably didn't even think she was a bitch) but she wasn't a _cheating _bitch. He had no idea his marriage was about to go up in flames. Everything he'd worked for over the years was about to be ruined because my fucking mom couldn't keep her legs shut.

He was going to be _devastated._

I was bent over my bag stuffing a pair of jeans into it when that thought hit me and all at once my breath caught in my chest and tears sprang to my eyes. My _poor_ dad.

"Hey," Edward said softly, appearing beside me just as I needed him. "Come here."

He put his arm around me and pulled me into him, hugging me so tightly that I started having trouble breathing. It was exactly what I needed.

"I'm just so _angry,_ Edward! And my dad, what will my dad do?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Shush," he cooed, stroking my hair. "You'll figure it out, _we'll _figure it out."

That took me by surprise.

"We will?" I asked, pulling back to look him in the face.

"Of course we will," he said, looking puzzled and slightly amused. "What? Did you think I was going to disappear and leave you to get through this shit storm by yourself?"

I had no response for that other than to throw my arms around him tightly and kiss him hard on the mouth.

Fucks knows what was about to go down with my family, but whatever happened, there was _no way _I was going to let it fuck up whatever had just started between Edward and I. And that was a promise.

OoOoOoOoOoO

We finally ended up on the driveway with our packed bags, and after a brief fight about who was going in which car ("I'm not going _anywhere _with _her _in the car," Rosalie had screeched at my mother) it had been decided that Jasper and Rosalie were riding with Phil in his car, while Edward, Emmett and Alice were taking Emmett's Jeep and my mom and I, much to my fucking displeasure, were going to take Jasper's Cadillac. Apparently my mom had been to the cabin enough times now to know her way back. _Ergh._

That meant a good four hours stuck in a confined space with the person I currently hated most in the world, though Phil ran her close in second place.

I knew I was still too angry to have a coherent argument with her so I tried to steadfastly maintain my silence. I lasted all of thirty minutes.

"Bella, you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later," she sighed from the driver's seat.

"I don't see why," I replied. Way to go at sounding like a 10 year old, Bella.

"I'm your mother. No matter how you feel about me at the moment you can't change that."

"Which is more to the fucking shame."

"Your language really is appalling these days, do you know that?"

"Mom," I laughed bitterly. "Don't even bother. If you think for a second I'm going to listen to _anything _you have to say then you are seriously deluded. I hardly cared for your opinion before now and right this second I would take Mrs _Newton _more to heart than _you_._"_

"Bella, I know I've hurt you but –"

"Hurt _me_? No, mother. You haven't hurt me. I already knew what a heartless bitch you were, this has just confirmed it. It's not me I'm worried for, it's _dad_, or had you forgotten about him?"

"Of course I haven't," she said stiffly.

"Well you're sure acting like you have. How do you think he's going to take this? Because if you think I'm going to keep quiet and not tell him, then you've got another thing coming!"

"Of course I don't!" She snapped. "I'm going to tell him myself because I'm leaving. This was just the push Phil and I needed."

"_What?" _She couldn't be serious! After all the years of faithful worship from my father she was going to leave him for one of his best friends? If I were him I'd be glad to be shot of her but I knew he wouldn't see it that way. Finding out about the affair would devastate him but her leaving him would literally _destroy _him.

"We're in love, Bella. I can't help the way I feel," she said snootily.

"God, you are _so _selfish! All dad has ever done is love you and this is how you repay him?"

"It's a horrible way to end things, I know, but it can't be helped," she said with an air of finality to her voice.

"You – you just – you're _horrible! _You're just horrible!" I shouted at her, unable to come up with anything else.

I couldn't handle talking to her anymore so I dug through my hastily packed bag until I found my iPod. I'd listen to that the rest of the way home and prepare myself mentally for what I knew was coming – me having to pick up the pieces of my father's broken heart.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When we got home I went straight up to my bedroom, ignoring (as much as it pained me to do so) my dad's '_welcome home' _shout. There was no way I could face him knowing what I knew. Instead I went upstairs, locked my door, poured myself a stiff drink (which was pretty much eighty percent vodka), grabbed my cigarettes and went to sit on my balcony, wrapped in a quilt.

It was fucking freezing, but the cold actually felt quite good, refreshing I guess you could say._ The vodka and cigarettes helped to warm me up too. _

I sat there and started to wonder what my life was going to be like now.

So my mom was leaving. I guess that meant she was moving in with _Phil. _Ergh, I didn't even want to say his name. I wondered if she'd try and get weekend custody of me. _Ha, _seemed unlikely. I could have my own bedroom there and go and stay at theirs with Jasper and Rosalie each weekend while we played happy families and ate home cooked meals. Then maybe one day mom and Phil would get married and Rose and I could be bride's maids and Jasper would be the best man...

That little daydream actually made me laugh out loud. How ridiculous?

I would _never _go to their place. And if _I _felt this way I could only imagine how Jasper and Rosalie felt.

I wondered who it was harder for; Jasper, who had always hated his father and now had his hate justified and compounded or Rosalie, who thought the sun shone out of her dad's ass.

_Rosalie. Definitely Rosalie._

Part of me wondered how she could be so blind. She had seen for years how her father treated her _twin _brother, surely she knew he wasn't the great guy he pretended to be for her? If I had a sibling and one of my parents showed that much blatant favouritism then there was no way I'd stand by and let it continue. At least I hoped not anyway...

Maybe I was being too harsh on her. In her eyes her father had never been anything but one hundred percent there for her, or for her mother for that matter. It was only because I'd spent so much time around the Hale's that I noticed the difference in treatment between Jasper and Rosalie. To most outsiders Mr Hale would have been the perfect family man. Away on business a lot, but hey, most of the men in our social circle were! I wondered if that meant they were _all _cheating on their wives...

Surely not? _Think of the scandal it would cause!_

That was another thing. My mother was always _so_ concerned about her public image, why would she risk it all for an affair? Could _Phil _really mean so much to her that she would throw away the reputation that she had spent literally decades constructing?

Well, apparently so.

I stayed up on my balcony until I heard the front door slam and my mother's car start up. Grudgingly I left my nice, safe, blanketed cocoon of cigarettes and vodka and faced up to the situation. The first thing I did was make my way over to my parent's bedroom to see how much of my mom's shit was still in the house.

Their room was a lavish affair that had my mom stamped all fucking over it. Everything was white or cream and usually this would suggest class and sophistication, but my mom had paired everything up with lots of gold gilt mirrors and chintzy furniture so that the end effect was more of an explosion of tacky, overdone, overindulgence. Her and her friends were always trying to one-up each other on their decorating skills even though I was pretty sure none of them _ever _saw each other's bedrooms, but whatever.

My mom had a walk-in wardrobe on the other side of the bedroom, opposite the en-suite, which was usually arranged by occasion, then colour, then fabric. However, it currently looked like a tornado had run through it, and my mom's largest suitcase was missing from the top-shelf.

The only conclusion I could come up with was that she'd really done it. _My mom had left. _

I now knew I had to go back downstairs and see my dad so I made my way to the top of the staircase but at heart I am clearly a fucking coward because I couldn't bring myself to put my foot on that top step. I was _so fucking _scared of what I was going to find waiting for me down there.

And then I heard the sound I had been dreading more than any other. It made my stomach drop and I had to grab the top of the banister to keep my balance.

_I could hear my dad, a grown man and Chief of Police, fucking sobbing. _

He was down there, all on his own, crying his heart out. _She _had made my dad cry, and suddenly there was only one place on earth that I needed to be.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and followed the sound into the kitchen.

My dad had been sitting at the table with his head on his arms but as he heard me enter the kitchen he looked up and tried to give me a watery smile.

"Hey there, kiddo," he choked out.

"Oh, dad," I said, as I flung myself down on the chair and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ignore me," he said, though he contradicted his words by hugging me back even harder. "I'm just a silly old fool."

"You are not," I said fiercely, pulling back from our hug and looking at him. "You are the best person I have ever known and ever will know, dad. I am absolutely sure of that. Anyone that can't see that doesn't even deserve to know you!"

"I think you're a bit biased, Bells," he said sadly.

"That doesn't make me any less right. Honestly dad, she doesn't deserve you, I promise."

"Twenty years, Bells. Twenty years and she's just..._gone_. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself now," he whispered.

"Go fishing? Play golf?" I offered lamely.

"Ah, what would I do without you, huh?"

"You'll never have to worry about that, dad, because you're never going to have to do without me."

We were silent for a while, merely sitting there holding each other, before my dad broke the silence.

"I am _so _sorry, Bella."

"_What? _What on earth do you have to be sorry for?" I demanded, completely confused.

"That you're going to come from a...from a _broken home _now," he said, looking so desperately sad that I had to try and stop myself, once again, from crying for him.

"Don't you dare try and blame yourself for this," I said sternly, disentangling myself from his arms. "There is no way in hell you can put this on yourself. Besides, you're the only parent I've ever needed anyway."

"You're a girl, Bella. Girl's need their mom's," he implored, his eyes red from his tears.

"Dad, I'm 18! Anything she could have taught me would have happened by now, _trust me. _Not that she was the best role model anyway..." I trailed off.

"She's still your mom, Bella," he said tiredly, fed up, I assumed, of reminding me.

"I don't care anymore, dad. She's been awful to me _and _you for years now. This is just...I don't even know what to say. It just sums her up," I shrugged.

"Don't, Bella. Please, for my sake? I _love _her," he tried to say, but his voice cracked on the word '_love' _and a fresh round of tears began.

That was the general pattern for the rest of the evening. We eventually moved out of the kitchen and headed into the living room and watched mindless television programmes about people remodelling their homes. Eventually my dad got up and called in sick to work; something he had never done in all the time I'd known him. He told them a spot of trouble had come up. _A spot of trouble? _I had to hold in a snort when I heard him say that.

_After all, it really _wasn't_ funny._

OoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of the weekend followed this soul-destroying cycle. My dad called in sick, we watched shitty television, I tried to take his mind off things and then he would cry some more and it'd all start over again. Occasionally I text Alice or Edward but only to let them know I was still alive and that I was coping.

Please note that in this weekend of hell, the she-devil didn't rear her ugly head once. She didn't drop by, didn't phone, hell she didn't eventext. _Nada. _It was nice to know that all those years of marriage meant so much to her. It was also nice to know that her only child meant equally as much. She must have known that _I _would be the one left trying to console dad. Not that I minded, or anything like that. I mean, I'd rather it was me here trying to make him feel better than anyone else. But still. It would have been nice to see some small semblance of a conscience from her. But like I say; _nothing._

The entire weekend was just..._exhausting._ I spent all my time trying to keep my dad busy so that he wouldn't lapse into an even worse depression, but even I knew I was fighting a losing battle. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't used to this. This wasn't my dad! He was strong, and brave, and calm and he _always _kept his shit together. My mom had the breakdowns and traumas, not him.

By the time Monday night rolled around, bringing an end to what was supposed to be 'a relaxing long weekend in the mountains' I was fucking _shattered _and all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep forever. Who knew emotions could be so fucking tiring? Especially when they weren't even your own emotions you were worrying about. 

I was just settling into my super comfy bed when my phone buzzed.

_Are you asleep yet? If you are, don't worry, I'll see you at school tomorrow. E x_

Have I mentioned how much I love the fact that he texts using _real words? _Because I do. I _really _love it.

_Nope, not asleep, really shattered though. How are you? B x_

I didn't have to wait long for my phone to buzz again.

_Oh, shall I let you get to sleep then? E x_

Ergh. No. Honestly, boys could be so dense. If I texted you back at all then clearly I wanted to talk to you.

_No, I'd rather talk to you : ) B x_

And then my phone started _ringing. _I'll admit I actually let out a girly squeal; this guy had turned me into a pathetic mess.

"Hey, Edward," I said, smiling into my phone.

"_Bella," _he sighed. "_How are you? I wasn't sure if I should come over, or leave you and your dad to sort through things..."_

"Um, leaving us was probably a good idea. He's...well he's a mess to be honest. I've been trying all weekend to cheer him up but he's totally devastated."

"_Your dad's a strong guy, Bella. I'm sure he'll be okay soon."_

"That's what I was hoping but honestly, I can't see him getting better anytime soon. I just don't know what _do _with him," I sighed.

"_Have you got any other family? Anyone else you can call to help?"_

"Not really... All of my dad's family hate my mom anyway - _long story_ - so they'll probably just tell him good riddance which is really not what he wants to hear right now."

"_Anything I can do to help, you know you've just got to ask, right?"_

"I know, Edward. And thank you. I really mean that."

"_It's absolutely no problem," _he said sincerely. He was quiet for a moment before asking,_ "Bella how are you? I mean really? I know you're worried about your dad, but I'm worried about you."_

His question threw me for a second. In all honesty I hadn't really stopped to think about how _I _felt about the situation. As soon as the truth came out I immediately started thinking about my dad and how he'd be feeling. Sure I felt angry towards my mom but I'd been so busy this weekend that I hadn't really digested what this situation was going to mean for _me_. At the moment I _hated _my mom. I hated her for ruining my dad, I hated her for being a hypocrite, I hated her for always putting me down, I hated her for always trying to control me but, if I was honest, I hated her the most for becoming what she'd become.

When I was little she hadn't been this way. Sure there'd always been some tension between her and dad about him being in the force but when I was younger it had never seemed like a proper issue. She hadn't care as much about what people thought, how we looked, what cars we drove or what the house looked like. Gradually, however, she'd started to get worse and became pickier about _everything. _Suddenly I had to wear certain dresses, carry certain handbags, have a certain boyfriend. And that's when everything went downhill and I started to despise her.

I could honestly say that there was not one thing left about my mother that I liked, let alone loved.

_How awful was that?_

"_Bella? Are you still there?"_

"Edward," I gasped out, and to my horror I realised I was crying – while on the phone to Edward. Oh _God_.

"_Shit," _I heard him whisper. "_Um, Bella? Wait there, okay? I'm going to come over."_

"What? No!" I couldn't let him see me like this, in my sleep-deprived, snivelling mess. "What about my dad?" I asked, clutching at straws.

"_Pfft, I'm a juvenile delinquent remember?" _He quipped, making me give out a watery giggle. "_See you in a minute."_

And with that he hung up and left me lying in my bed in a complete daze.

He was coming _here? Now? _But..._how? _And...what? I looked at the clock that was sitting on my dresser and saw it was only eleven-ish but given how tired I was it felt like a lot later. Maybe that's why I was becoming so emotional. I was just tired. My mom had been effectively ruining my life for years and I'd coped with it. Yeah she'd gone much, _much _further this time but really, I knew what she was like. This wasn't a shock.

_So why was I so upset?_

Thinking about her and what she'd done caused a new round of sobs to break out from me and this time I couldn't stop them. It was like everything I'd been feeling about her for the past God knows how many years had decided to form one giant ball of _sadness _and explode from me in this moment.

I cried for who she used to be, I cried for who she was now, I cried for my dad and most of all I cried for myself and my lack of a mother. God I was pathetic. There were people out there that had it so much worse than me, I _knew _that, but still. Everyone is allowed to be upset from time to time, right?

_TAP TAP TAP_

Jesus fucking CHRIST! I almost fell out of my bed when I heard the tapping on my balcony window.

"Bella, let me in, it's fucking freezing!" I heard Edward hissing from outside my French doors.

I scrambled out of bed and quickly ran over to unlock the door.

"What the fuck? How the hell did you get up here?" I asked as he walked into my room and kicked off his shoes.

"I climbed up the trellis," he shrugged, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course you did," I muttered to myself, walking back over to my bed and climbing back under the duvet.

I felt the bed dip next to me as Edward lay down too.

As soon as he wrapped his arms around me and held me I felt the sleep begin to take me. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep completely was Edward pressing his lips to the top of my head and whispering, "Everything will be okay. And I'll be here for you as long as you need me..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

I was woken early the next morning by Edward who had to get home before Esme noticed he was gone and also get ready for school.

Ergh. School. I wondered how much they'd all know. Probably everything. A weekend was a long time around here and news travelled _fast_. Especially news this big.

Once Edward was gone I couldn't get back to sleep, so I set about getting ready myself. I really didn't want to go in, but yet again, I knew it'd only be worse if I stayed away. Besides I really needed to talk to Jasper and Rosalie. Only we knew what we were going through and I wanted to see how they were coping.

After confirming with my dad that he was indeed taking _another _sick day, and him assuring me that he'd be fine on his own, I set off for school.

I could have gone in with Alice and Edward but figured I should probably do this on my own. It was all well and good admitting when you needed help from other people but I knew what the vultures were like in that place, and if I showed any sign of weakness they'd be ready to pounce.

Unfortunately the first person I bumped into in homeroom was Jane.

"Hi Bella," she said with just too much sugar lacing her voice. "How was your weekend?"

_Bitch._

"Eventful," I replied shortly. "And yours?"

"Oh you know, so-so. Nothing that _interesting _happened to me. Are you feeling okay Bella? You look a little tired."

"I'm fine Jane, thanks for your concern. I didn't sleep very well this weekend but it's nothing a few nights rest won't fix. I don't suppose you've seen Rosalie?" There was no point asking her about Jasper. I doubted she even knew what he looked liked.

"Oh yes, I have," she replied grinning. "Strange...she looked a little peaky, too. Anyway, I think she said she was going to her locker."

"Thanks Jane," I finished, turning around and heading towards Rosalie's locker.

"Tell her I hope she feels better soon!" Jane shouted after me.

I reached the corridor I knew Rosalie's locker was on and sure enough Rosalie stood in front of it, putting some books away.

"Rosalie!" I shouted, making my way towards her. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Slowly, Rosalie raised her head to face me and looked me straight in the eye. Her bright blue eyes were cold. Colder than I'd ever seen them.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom. "Your whore of a mother has ruined my _entire _life, how exactly do you think I'm doing, _Isabella?"_

"Rose..." I didn't understand what was going on. Why was she treating _me _this way? I was one of her best friends! "What are you doing? Did you just call me Isabella?"

"_Don't _call me Rose," she snapped.

"What? Why not? I always call you Rose!"

"No. Only my _friends _call me Rose," she sneered. "And as of this weekend you are most certainly _not _my fucking friend."

"Rosalie, please," I begged. "Please don't do this. Don't take what's happened out on me."

"Leave me alone," she spat.

And with that parting shot she slammed her locker closed and stalked off up the corridor, leaving me alone and wondering what the _fuck _had happened to my life.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Sorry! Don't hate me for the angst fest! Things **_**will **_**lighten up...eventually. **

**If you want something more light-hearted after that heart fail chapter then check out my other story 'When Facebook Isn't Enough'. It's a little different to this but I've been assured it **_**is **_**funny, so do check it out!**

**In other news, I have twitter, so follow me :D /Green_eyesx**

**And we're hosting a new Alice centric writing contest over at http:/fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. com/ I wrote an example entry, All I Ever Wanted, so do have a look and if you like enter or vote when the time comes! **

**As I say, now I'm on holiday updates will be on the regs, so see you next time folks!**


	14. Chapter 14: Don't sweat the small stuff

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 14. I can't believe the reaction this story has got and I thank everyone who reads and reviews and lurks and just everyone who takes an interest in this story. I love you all so much.**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously...you know the drill...**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 14: Don't sweat the small stuff

Several emotions raged through me at once.

To start with I was angry - extremely fucking angry. _How dare she? _How fucking dare she turn around and try to blame this all on me, or even my mother? Yeah, I wasn't my mom's number one fan at the moment, but hello there, it takes two to tango. Her dad was _just _as much to blame as my mom was.

Next I was sad. I felt like somebody had punched me in the gut. I thought I could count on Rosalie to understand; after all she was in the same position as me. We'd both been betrayed by our parents. We should have been sticking together in a time like this, not fighting amongst ourselves! She was one of my _best _friends; I'd known her for years. She'd always stuck up for me before now, and I her. Rose and I not talking was just...fucked up.

Then I started to feel a bit sick, like really nauseous. If _Rosalie _was acting like this towards me then fuck knows how everyone else was going to be. Obviously they hadn't been affected by our parent's affair in the same way Rose, Jazz or I had, but people were vicious and Rose was obviously on the warpath. If she started bad mouthing me the people around here would turn on me without a second thought.

And what about Jazz? Surely he wouldn't lash out at me like Rose had. He hated their dad almost as much as I did right now and Jasper just wouldn't. He wouldn't, I was sure.

All of these thoughts and emotions were swirling around my head and making me dizzy.

This is what my life had boiled down to. A broken home, a dad that I practically had on suicide watch, a best friend that didn't want to talk to me and to be honest, God knows what else waiting around the corner for me. After all, you know what they say, _it doesn't just rain – it pours._

I sank to the ground and leant my back against Rosalie's locker as I tried to calm myself down.

There was no point in being angry, I reassured myself. Shouting at Rosalie would only make this a million times worse and I was also sure she didn't _really _mean the things she was saying. This also meant that I should try not to get upset at the fact that one of my best friends hated me. Yeah it sucked and I was really hurt but Rosalie had always been melodramatic to say the least and had obviously taken this far worse than I had. Not that that gave her the right to be a complete fucking bitch to me. No way.

I was just going to...ignore her. I'd wait for her to calm the fuck down. I wasn't going to chase after her and beg her to be my friend – fuck that. _She _was in the wrong here, not me. She'd realise it sooner or later and if not...well, I don't know, but I had nothing to apologize for here and I'd be damned if I backed down one inch.

When the corridor started to empty from around me I realised the warning bell for first period must have gone. I grabbed my bag and hauled myself to my feet just as an out of breath Alice rounded the corner. Her eyes flashed from me, to where I was standing and back to me again.

"_Shit_!" She breathed out. "By the look on your face I'm guessing you've seen Rose..."

"Ah, so you're still allowed to call her Rose, are you?" I said, allowing my anger to seep through into my voice as I walked towards her and we headed towards English.

"What?" She asked, looking as confused as I felt.

"Yep, apparently only her _friends _are allowed to call her 'Rose' and I am quite clearly not one of those anymore."

"She's being a complete fucking bitch. Like, I get it, she's upset, but she's taking it out on _everyone, _even Emmett!"

"She's taken it badly, that's for sure," I sighed.

"Taken it badly? That's like saying all of the world's twelve year old girls are going to 'take it badly' when Justin Bieber tells them all he's gay!"

"Wow, nice analogy Alice," I scoffed.

"It's true though! I've never seen her this way. _You _aren't acting like that, so why should she? Emmett is like, beside himself with worry about her. He said she's been acting weird ever since she came back from Thanksgiving and this has tipped her over the edge."

"What's she been saying to him?"

"Nothing, that's the problem. She's refusing to talk to him and when he does get her to speak all she does is snap at him. Not to mention how she's been to Jazz," she sighed.

"What? She's fallen out with Jasper?" Surely her own _brother _hasn't been facing her wrath.

"Oh yes, more so than anyone else I think. Apparently if Jazz had have made more of an effort and been nicer to their dad all these years then none of this would have happened."

"You have got to be _kidding _me," I exclaimed. "Phil has been a complete shit to Jasper his entire life."

"I know, I know," Alice assured me. "I know it's taken us...a while...but Jazz and I are really close now and he's told me all about his dad. I just feel so awful for him, you know? And you! To be honest, Phil and Renee pretty much sound like they're perfect for each other."

"They are," I agreed.

"A perfect match made in hell anyway. After all your mom has to done to you, and what Phil has done to Jazz, well – those two deserve each other."

"I think so too, but try telling my dad that," I muttered.

"Ah shit, your dad. Think he'd mind if I popped over later? I know how much he looks forward to my visits," she grinned.

"Not at all," I laughed. "I actually think it'd do him the world of good if you came over."

"Excellent, I'll follow you home from school then," she said, as we pushed our way into Mr Berty's classroom.

Everyone else was already seated. _Damn._

"How nice of you to join us girls," he drawled, without looking up from the register he was calling. "Take a seat ladies. You'll be pleased to hear we have a pop quiz today."

_Cue the stereotypical groan from the rest of the class._

My mood, on the other hand, went soaring up because not only did I know everything there was to know about '_Romeo and Juliet' _but I also had Edward in this class. Total win.

I looked over at him to where he was sitting on the other side of the room with Felix and caught his eye. He grinned at me and I felt my cheeks begin to turn red. The past twenty four hours caught up with me in a hazy rush. Edward had _climbed _my effing wall, sneaked into my room, slept in my _bed _with me, then snuck out again before anyone could realize he was gone.

Last night I was too fucking exhausted and emotionally drained to really process what a huge freaking deal this was and when he left this morning I was still semi-unconscious. But I mean, thinking back to like September, when I first met him, he was angry, _really_ angry. Although he was only out and out rude to me a single time it was enough to open my eyes and make me think. Over the past couple of months we'd all seen him come out of his shell and be what he should have been all along and it was just awesome. Really fucking awesome. Bit by bit he'd been becoming the real Edward Masen, not the beat-down, sad and bitter guy that he used to be. Now he joked, and talked loads more and _kissed _me, and climbed up into my room in the middle of the night.

I finished Mr Berty's quiz in about half the time he'd allocated, it was ridiculously easy, _just sayin'. _So I had a good thirty minutes to think back to the better aspects of the weekend, sorry I mean _night _seeing as our long weekend was cut extremely short, spent up at the cabin.

And by aspects, plural, I mean aspect, singular. And by aspect I mean Edward.

That kiss was just..._uch. _I know I only had Mike to compare it to (thank you very much six year relationship) but it never, _ever _felt that way with Mike. Kissing Mike, or doing other stuff with Mike, including sex, was always nice but...yeah. That's the problem. It was always just _nice._

Thinking about Mike in _that way _just grossed me out now. I never wanted to relive those memories again. Thankfully, however, being with Edward was _nothing _like being with Mike. I mean we hadn't even really done anything yet, but already I could tell that when we did it was going to be something special. Yeah, we'd made out, and pretty heavily at that, but that was all. The night at the cabin we'd both kept all our clothes on, hands had remained strictly above the waist and to be honest, he hadn't really even tried to touch my boobs. _And it was still hotter than anything I'd ever done with Mike._

I was fantasizing about finally getting into Edward's pants (after getting up close and personal with him I had a pretty good idea about what was waiting for me in there) and vice versa when I realised Berty was wandering around collecting up our test papers and we were free to move on to second period.

"I fucking hate Shakespeare," Alice groaned as we made our way out into the crowd.

"Eh, he's not so bad," Edward chimed in, smirking at me.

"I don't know why I even talk to you people," I sighed in false anger.

"Because we're clearly the most awesome people you've _ever _met?" Edward said, throwing his arm around my shoulder as we made our way to our respective classes. _That was something I could get used to._

Unfortunately we didn't have any classes together for the rest of the morning so I wouldn't see either of them until lunch. I'd have to fill them both in properly on the Rosalie situation. Alice already knew most of it but there wasn't really time to explain it to Edward in the lesson change over. God it fucking sucked.

History and Government, luckily, didn't drag on too much. Rosalie was in my Government class just before lunch and steadfastly ignored me for the entire hour. Whatever. It was better than her bitching me out and she didn't treat me any differently to the rest of the class. Anyone that tried to approach her was rebuffed instantly with a look and even Mrs Clifton thought twice about calling on her for any answers. As soon as the bell rung she got up and stalked out of the room without glancing at anyone even though Mrs Clifton hadn't finished wrapping up or giving out our homework assignment.

By the time I'd been let out and got to the cafeteria she already had her food and was sitting by herself near the window. I found this strange. Yeah she clearly hated me and was probably steering clear of the table that currently housed Alice, Jasper and Edward, but why wasn't she sitting with the old crew? I had thought she would have been grasping the opportunity to turn the entire student body against me with both hands. Shouldn't she be over there, sitting with Jane and her cronies, telling them all how _awful _I was, how _awful _my mother was and how we'd all managed to turn her poor, innocent father into something he wasn't?

_Odd._

Maybe the social stigma of the 'broken home' was too much for her? Nah, that couldn't be it either. I didn't really give a fuck what people thought about the whole thing, and if I felt that way Rosalie _definitely _felt that way.

Maybe she really was just well and truly fucked up by this whole thing? Rose was a bitch at the best of times and clearly this was how she reacted to traumatic events. She'd led such a charmed life up until last weekend that we'd never had a chance to see how she coped when things went wrong but we sure as hell were finding out now.

I grabbed some food, paid for it and made my way over to our usual table which today was one member down.

"So," I began, sitting between Edward and Alice. "Can you please shed some light on what the fuck is wrong with her?"

I directed the question mostly at Jasper. There was no need to confirm who I was referring to.

"Just don't, Bella," he sighed wearily as Alice placed a consoling hand on his forearm. "Everything at home is _shit _right now but she is being fucking unbearable. She won't leave her room, she won't eat, she won't talk to anyone and when she _does _decide to emerge all she does is scream and shout at everyone, me in particular. She's making this entire thing about her, it's like she doesn't even give a shit about mom. How are you holding up Swanster?"

"A little in shock, a lot pissed off and pretty sad for me, you and, well, I _was_ upset for Rosalie too. Mostly I'm just devastated for my dad and your mom. They didn't ask for any of this, they don't deserve how they've been treated."

"Alice told us what Rose said to you this morning," Edward said in a low voice, looking distinctly pissed.

"If it's any consolation, I'm her _brother_ and she's said stuff a million times worse too me. According to Rosalie Hale this is all my fucking fault," Jasper huffed, frustration flooding his voice.

"Ignore her, baby," Alice cooed softly to him. _There's nothing like a family crisis to push people's feelings into the open apparently. _"She'll come around, just give her time."

"That's what I think too. She can't keep this up forever. I mean look at her," I said, nodding my head in her direction. She was currently staring out of the window with a face devoid of emotion and her body as still as a statue. She wasn't eating anything and I could see the bags under her eyes from where I was sitting. "You can tell it's catching up with her already."

"She should be with us," Alice insisted. "She needs her friends around her!"

"Yeah, well, she clearly doesn't want us, does she?" Jasper said darkly.

"Just give her time," I reiterated, hoping with all hope that I was right.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Biology was undoubtedly the highlight of my afternoon, for obvious reasons. Thank God Edward and I were both extremely good at the subject or it'd be safe to say our grades would be suffering big fucking time. As it was we were able to spend most of the lesson passing notes without getting caught or falling behind the rest of the class. It was only Edward's last note that made me lose focus of what Mr Banner was saying.

_Do you want me to come over again tonight?_

Fuck. Unlike yesterday I wasn't shattered because I'd had a good night's sleep and if this was being planned then I would blatantly spend the rest of the day thinking about having Edward in my bed. His surprise visit last night had shocked me into a state of disbelief and it hadn't been until he'd left this morning that I processed what had happened. That wouldn't be the case if he stayed tonight which left the question _did I _want him to come over tonight?

Who was I kidding? Of course I fucking did.

_**Yes. **_I scrawled, pushing the note back to him.

_Jasper and I are going to help out in the kids class at the mall after school and Esme wants me home for dinner etc. Shall I come to yours about 11ish?_

_**Sounds good to me.**_

Obviously I couldn't concentrate on my final lessons of the day. Granted one of them _was _gym and my participation was always somewhat lacking in that subject, but still, I was extra distracted. As per our arrangement Jazz and Edward headed off together when the day was done and Alice and I headed to my house. Rosalie speeding out of the parking lot in her red BMW didn't escape any of our notices even if we left the acknowledgement unspoken.

Alice parked her car at hers while I waited for her on my porch.

"Dad? You in?" I called as we walked into my hall.

There was no answer, but both Alice and I heard one of my stools in the kitchen being scraped against the tiles and footsteps coming from the room. We made our way over to the source of the noise.

"Uh, yeah, hey Bells, in here," my dad shouted as we opened the kitchen door. I got the door open just in time to see my dad shut one of the cupboards near the fridge. "Alice! Long time no see! How are you?"

"Uh, good. I'm good Charlie! Thought I'd come say hi as it's been so long!" Alice was clearly taken aback by my dad's cheerfulness, as was I. Something wasn't right here.

"Well, you know, as well as can be expected! You don't want to listen to me drone on though, do you? Tell me all about you! How's college..."

And so for the next couple of hours Alice and I hung out with my dad. We watched some TV, I made some food for us all, we chatted some more. Ordinarily, this would have been like any other day but something about my dad was getting to me. He wasn't right. He'd spent the few last days practically comatose and all of a sudden he was happy as anything. Nope, I wasn't buying it. Gradually his mood did begin to wane and the depression I was familiar with began to set back in. I might have thought his good mood was just because of Alice's unannounced arrival but deep down I knew it wasn't.

Alice said her goodbyes around nine o'clock and we shared a knowing look when we hugged at the door. Not long after that Charlie declared he was tired, kissed me on the cheek and made his way up to bed.

I couldn't work out what the sudden change in his attitude was about. Maybe he'd decided to stop wallowing and get his act together? Maybe he was just putting on an act while Alice was here? I knew something was up with him and to be honest he'd never been the best actor, so it was no wonder that I could see right through him.

I decided to let it go and wait until tomorrow to see if he kept up the optimism. Perhaps he'd even go into work.

Instead of sitting there and obsessing about my father I decided to do something productive and have a shower before Edward came over. I was wide awake tonight and knew having Edward in my bed was going to be a massive temptation. I wanted to make sure I was at least clean but while I was in the shower I decided to just go the whole hog and shave my legs and have a bit of a preen too. Hopefully my efforts wouldn't go to waste because after fighting this sexual tension for about three months now I was ready for things to progress. _Seriously _ready.

Then the thought struck me that Edward hadn't actually asked me to be his girlfriend. Did he even count me as his girlfriend yet? I hadn't thought of him as my _boyfriend _in my mind, but then again I didn't do _stuff _with people when they weren't my boyfriend. But Mike was my only previous example to compare to. Ergh, no, no thinking of Mike. Did I want to go further with Edward before I knew where we stood? _Yes. _Would he expect me to? _No, _of course not. But even if he didn't _expect _would he still _want? I hoped so. _Did that make me a whore? Oh what am I talking about, of course it didn't. I'd only kissed one other guy for Christ's sake. But still, we hadn't even been out on a date yet and I was already planning out in my mind how to seduce him.

I wondered if Edward was a virgin... Ha. He couldn't be. The way he acted, the way he looked, just everything about him screamed 'NOT VIRGINAL'. But if that was the case then how many girls _had _he slept with? Was I just going to be another notch on his bed post? Surely not? He wasn't like that, was he? Was this something I should talk to him about? But then how do you bring this sort of thing up? _We haven't even been on a date yet!_

During my inner ramblings I'd managed to dress myself in some pyjamas which were not overly sexy (no lace or anything like that) but at the same time, not too innocent. I had tiny shorts on and a vest top but they were both made of cotton so I hoped the balance would be okay and not too far in either direction of the sexy versus unsexy scale. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression – but what _was _the wrong impression?

I knew I wanted to go further but would he think badly of me? Should he be my official boyfriend first? How many dates should we go on? Oh my God, dating Mike throughout all of High School had really put me out of synch with all of these date-type laws and rules.

I was beginning to work myself up into a _proper _state when I heard tapping coming from outside on my doors again and realised it was eleven o'clock.

_He was here._

I ran over to the doors and let him in. I couldn't have got the smile off my face if I'd tried.

"Hi," I greeted him, and I hated the fact that my voice sounded all weird and out of breath. What the fuck was that about? I was probably bright red as well due to what I'd been thinking about before he arrived but I was too scared to check that.

"Hey," he said smoothly, smiling back at me, before he walked in, toed off his shoes and threw his jacket on my armchair near the bookcase. "Tough day, huh?" he asked, moving to lie down on my bed.

"Uch, you have no idea," I replied, switching on the TV that was screwed to the wall facing my bed, before going to lie down next to him. "I'm just glad it's over to be honest."

"Probably could have been worse, really. The vultures seemed pretty tame compared to how they usually are," he commented.

"Very true. They all know, of course. Jane made that pretty damn obvious at the start of the day, and if she knows then they'll _all _know," I sighed, leaning my head on his chest.

"How'd you feel about that?" He asked, as he began stroking my hair.

"Honestly? I don't really give a shit. Before I probably would have cared a whole lot more but now they just mean nothing to me. As long as I have Alice, Jazz and you then whatever. Ideally Rosalie would be nice too, but that isn't happening any time soon."

"Mmm, I know. She'll come round, you said it yourself."

"I know, just sucks having to wait."

"Totally."

"Let's talk about something else, this shit is depressing," I suggested.

"Like what?" He chuckled.

"Liiike... I don't know. Anything," I shrugged.

"Have you ever had any pets?" He asked, looking down at me, smirking. God I loved that smirk.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I had a dog when I was younger..."I began, rolling onto my side and propping myself up on my elbow to face him.

"What was he called?" He asked, rolling as well and matching my position.

We spent the next hour or so bantering questions back and forth. It was great being able to just _talk _without worrying about anything else. Life was so complicated at the moment. It was nice being able to have a conversation without all the hassle.

Getting to know more about Edward was also pretty good, I won't lie. _Just for the record, his favourite colour is blue, he loves mint-choc-chip ice-cream, he learnt his first full song on the piano when he was six and he used to want to be a fireman._

At some point we'd started watching the TV and had gotten far too into some crappy made for television film that was showing.

"But it's _obvious _that it wasn't her at the store and it was her twin! I mean, he even _knows _that she has a twin and Kathy would never do a thing like that!" Edward complained.

"Of course she wouldn't! But after his ex-wife ran away with their next door neighbour he has trust issues! Come on Edward, cut the guy a little slack, they'll sort out it out soon!" I argued back, trying not to laugh.

"Whatever. It's his loss. This Kathy chick is nuts for him, it's not her fault she's got an evil twin," he murmured from behind me. _Yeah, we were spooning. And it was _awesome.

Eventually Kathy and Ben _did _get their acts together and lived happily ever after, while the evil twin was sent to prison for growing some sort of drug and the ex-wife ended up getting divorced from the neighbour she ran away with. You've got to love made for TV nonsense.

When the film was over I turned my TV off with the remote and leant over to switch off my bedside lamp, plunging Edward and I into darkness.

I felt and heard him sigh contentedly from behind me, before he tightened his arms and pulled my body flush against his, placing a kiss in centre of my back.

"Mmm, that's nice," I breathed out.

"Mhmm," he replied, placing more kisses on my back and running his nose up and down against my neck. "Bella?" he asked in the darkness.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Um...nothing I don't think. Why?"

"Don't you think it's about time I took you on a date?" He replied, and I could feel his lips turn up into a smile against my back.

I managed to roll myself over in his arms so that I was facing him and could look him in the eye.

"Why, Mr Cullen, are you actually trying to make this official?" I giggled quietly, whilst secretly doing the happiest of happy dances on the inside.

"Indeed I am. After all, I figured you'd never actually agree to be my girlfriend unless I bought you dinner at least once," he said, keeping a completely straight face even though in the semi-pitch darkness I could still see the mirth shining in his eyes.

_I felt like my heart stopped beating and then started up again double time._

"Oh I wouldn't, would I?" I said cheekily, trying to play it cool even though I was anything but.

"Nah, I don't think you would."

"Well, you'll never know if you never ask. Will you?"

"Is that your way of telling me to ask?"

"That depends. Are you going to ask?" I replied, expecting him to give me another comeback.

"Yes," he said confidently. _That wasn't what I was expecting_. "We've waited long enough; I don't want any more confusion. So please, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was too overcome to actually answer him and instead found myself pushing my lips against his and hitching my leg over his waist.

There was no delay or hesitation on his part. Immediately his strong hand came to rest on the top of my thigh and pulled me closer against him. His mouth instantly began to reply to mine, nipping at my lips, teasing me with his tongue, caressing my lips with his. I was insatiable and couldn't get enough of him.

I pushed my body even closer to his, begging silently for more friction. He knew what I needed and without warning rolled me onto my back so that he could settle himself between my legs and thrust himself against me without hindrance.

My hands were in his hair, they were scraping up and down his back, and they were grabbing his ass and pushing him harder against me. One of his hands was running up and down my right thigh, encouraging me to wrap it around his waist which I did without hesitation. The other hand began on my shoulder before stroking down my arm towards my waist and making its way under my top. I pushed my braless chest up against his warm palm without embarrassment. I wanted him. And I wanted him to _know _that I wanted him.

Fed up of his t-shirt I grabbed the hem and began dragging it up his back, breaking the connection of our lips briefly as I whipped it over his head and threw it onto my floor somewhere. My hands immediately started exploring the naked expanse of his back and I couldn't resist dragging my nails up from the base of his spine, over his shoulder blades towards his neck. His accompanying hiss and extra push of his hips into me let me know that he liked it.

He moved his lips from my mouth down my jaw and onto my neck where he began to suck and nibble, firm enough to make me moan and clamp my legs around his waist even harder, but not enough to mark my pale skin. At the same time his hands repeated what I'd done to his t-shirt on my vest top and I readily arched my back to make undressing me easier. As soon as I was topless his mouth moved further down my body and he began teasing my hard nipples with his tongue before sucking them each in turn into his mouth. I couldn't resist grabbing his hair and holding his face against me while my embarrassingly loud moan sounded around my room.

Suddenly I _needed _to touch him and using my feet managed to push his sweatpants down past his hips. He got the hint and took them off the rest of the way. We were both now topless in my bed, and I had only my tiny sleep shorts on, while he was left in his boxers.

His face was now level with mine and as I leant up and laid open mouthed kisses along his neck, I began to run my hand down his chest and towards the waistband of his boxer shorts. I ran my tongue upwards along his neck, before reaching his ear and sucking the lobe gently into my mouth. At the same time I reached my hand inside his boxer shorts and felt _him _for the first time.

As I wrapped my hand firmly around him, he sucked in a breath and his arms buckled slightly from the position they were holding his body up in so he leant down to rest on his elbows, bringing his face to the crook of my neck.

I slowly began to run my hand up and down his length, relishing in the feel of him against my palm. _So warm, so soft._

"Fuck, Bella," he breathed into my neck. I moaned at the fact I was pleasuring him but my moan turned into a gasp as I felt his arm move and his hand slowly push into the waistband on my shorts, before moving lower to where I wanted him the most.

He teased me for a few seconds, but as I started to increase the tempo and grip of my hand, he gasped again and shifted his body so he could carry on kissing me while allowing both of us to keep our hands where they were.

"_Shiiit," _I gasped, breaking way from the kiss, as I felt his fingers moving in circles on me, sending shivers throughout my entire body. He must have liked my reaction because he groaned again and abandoned his circles in favour of pushing first one finger, and then another deep inside me.

"Oh, my, _fuck," _I moaned, as he began sliding his fingers in and out of me in time with the movements of my hand on him.

"God, _Bella,_" he groaned again, before attacking my mouth again with a ferocity that hadn't been present until now.

Soon my room was filled with the sounds of us moaning each other's names, the occasional curse word and many _'oh my God's'. _Our pace increased steadily until I wasn't sure who was moving which part of their body in accordance with the other one and the tingling sensation I felt within me began to throb and hurtle towards something else.

"Shit, _fuck, _Edward – I'm going to – oh – _God!" _I moaned in one breath as I felt him curl his fingers inside me and push me over the edge into the convulsions and breathlessness I'd been waiting for.

"Jesus, me too," he let out in a strangled voice, before tensing above me and then stilling. "Fuck, _Bella," _he groaned, burying his face in my neck.

We lay there panting and catching our breaths for a few seconds, each with one hand still in the other's underwear, while my free hand was gripped tightly on Edward's shoulder and his was grasping my hip.

Slowly we removed ourselves from the other and cleaned up before falling back into bed with each other. Neither of us bothered to replace our shirts.

"That was..." Edward began, wrapping his arms around me once more.

"I know," I finished for him, smiling and kissing him sweetly on the mouth.

"Do I still have to buy you dinner?" He asked, unable to keep the cocky grin off his face.

"Don't be a dick!" I laughed, hitting him lightly on his chest before rolling over and allowing him to spoon me. I was suddenly _very _tired. "Goodnight boyfriend..." I whispered, knowing I sounded like a complete sap but unable to care.

Again, I felt him smile against my back before replying, "Goodnight, girlfriend."

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: OMG THAT WAS MY FIRST LEMONY TYPE THING! PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID *blushes***

**Anyway, this chapter gave me **_**hell **_**until I decided that I **_**hated **_**writing angst and decided to try and keep things (as) light-hearted (as possible).**

**As I say, first lemon, so feedback would be GREAT.**

**Um, that's about it I think. Follow me /Green_eyesx and GO VOTE ON THE WHAT ABOUT ALICE CONTEST!**

**Until next time my lovely, lovely readers.**


End file.
